Total Drama Island MV
by Otterplay
Summary: 24 all brand new casts are put on an island to win 100 000 Who will win? Only time will tell.
1. Are We Supposed to Be Happy Campers? P1

**Hey guys, I wanted to try my first story in novel format and what better way to start then to change the first Total Drama story I did to it's completion into novel format. This was a story I posted somewhere else. Good luck finding the original version, because it was posted on a private facebook group. Meaning, no outsiders can see any posts in the group. Anyways, moving on. Have a good read.**

.

The island was in full view, the island Wawanakwa was, well, not beautiful, but it wasn't entirely ugly. This was set in a different universe. As if the originals didn't happen. Or better yet, if a different cast was chosen.

The host walked into view and waved at the camera "Hello everyone!" The host started talking "Chris McLean here! And welcome to Total Drama Island! I'll be the host of this 100% safe sho-" An intern quickly walked up to him and whispered in his ear "Huh… make that 50% safe!" Chris lied some more. The intern was having none of that. "Alright… how about 25- No? ALRIGHT! The show is not safe in the slightest! But that doesn't matter to me. Because the campers signed up for this| So it's totally legal and I cannot be charged for it! Speaking of campers, who are these campers I speak of? Find out on this very first episode of Total! Drama! Island!" The screen faded to black.

.

.

.

Natural Productions…

.

.

.

Presents…

.

.

.

Total Drama Island MV

Episode 1

Are we supposed to be happy campers? Part 1

.

.

.

Chris stood at the docks, waiting for the first boat to arrive. "Anyways, here comes our first camper!"

The first boat arrived at the dock and out came a boy with his luggage and holding a drink with the words Snapple on it. The boy had brown eyes and brown hair. The hair was somewhat long and was capable to cover his eyes. He wore a dark blue hoodie with a pair of jeans. He takes a sip out of the Snapple "Howdy"

Chris looked at the Snapple "What's with the Snapple? Also, what's your name?"

The boy took a slow sip of the Snapple before looking at the host again. He took every moment to savour the taste of the Snapple. "Oh, this?" He asked, indicating the Snapple "It's my favourite drink. As for my name, my name is Lucas"

Chris now looked at him with an air of annoyance "Well Lucas, what is your least favorite drink?"

Lucas took another sip and replied with a simple answer "Arizona Tea. Why?"

Chris had a smirk across his face "Nothing… I'll just make sure that that's all there is to drink"

Lucas reply came in an instance "And I'll make sure you run out of oxygen"

Chris had a shocked expression on his face "Huh… moving on…"

A second boat arrived at the dock. Out came out a person.

Chris took one look at the person and uttered "What gender are you?" And that was followed by a punch. "OWW! What was that for?"

The person that got off the boat was the one to deliver the punch "I'm a dude! Never ask that question again! And also, the name is Levi!" Levi was wearing a beige jacket with green pants. The shirt under the jacket was red. His eyes were blue and had black hair. He walked off to stand beside Lucas, who was once again, drinking his Snapple.

Chris had finally recovered when the third boat arrived. And off the boat came a boy that was wearing a green shirt with a hoodie. He had green eyes and dirty blond hair. He walked over to Chris "This is where we are staying?"

Chris looked angrily at the kid "Who are you and do you have a problem with that?"

"The name is Nathan! And no problem here" The boy smiled and walked over to the rest of the group.

Another boat arrived and a boy stepped out wearing sunglasses. He had a buzz cut and was wearing a jacket. He was also wearing jeans. His hair was black and his eyes, brown. "Hello, the name is Ricardo" He said as he removed his sunglasses.

Chris looked over at Ricardo "How are you doing?" Ricardo walked past him and ignored him. "Alrighty then…" Chris muttered

The next boat stopped and off came a girl. She had long dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing some black jeans with a nice purple t-shirt. "Hello everyone! I'm Pam!" Her voice was unmistakable British.

"You seem happy" Chris pointed out.

"YEAH! I'm happy to be here!" She said with a chipper voice.

Ricardo leaned towards Lucas "She isn't going to last too long, not with that attitude"

Lucas simply ignored him and watched as another boat arrives

"Him…" Chris thought to himself

"Who is he?" Nathan asked.

The boat stopped and out came out two boys. The tallest of the two looked at his competition "Let me get one thing straight… don't get on my bad side! Alright?" He had a white shirt with a hexagon on it. He wore some jeans and had brown hair. His eyes were blue. He walked over to everyone else "The name is Arti!"

"Now this guy as a winning spirit!" Ricardo yelled out.

The boy behind Arti rolled his eyes. He was significantly shorter than him. He wore a blue shirt with a pair of shorts. His hair was also brown with blue eyes. But his blue eyes was a lighter type of blue. "Arti, I think that's enough" The boy made his way to the other group of people.

Arti turned to face his brother "Shut up Nonam!"

Nonam once again rolled his eyes and looked at the boat approaching.

A boy walks off the boat. He is wearing an orange and white shirt. An orange hat and some shorts. He has brown hair and brown eyes. "Huh… hello? I'm Justin…" **[1]** He looked at everyone shyly.

"Hi there Justin! What's the matter? Shy?" Chris asked him.

"Kinda… ya… I don't like meeting new people…" He looked down.

"Well don't worry! These campers are just going to demolish you. Nothing too serious!" Chris teased him.

Justin turned around to run but his boat was already gone. He sighed and walked to the group. He stopped beside Nathan.

Another boat stopped and off came a boy wearing a red shirt with some shorts. He had brown hair and some brown eyes. He looked around and saw the host and walked up to him "Huh… I'm Gavin! What's up?" He looked around with a smile.

"Welcome Gavin!" Chris started "Welcome to Total Drama Island!"

"Wait… This isn't the place that was advertised on the flyer…" Gavin said taking out a flyer.

Chris grabbed it and threw it in the water "And now you have no proof! Moving on!" Chris looked at the next boat but it was already leaving. "Where's the next one" Chris asked, looking around.

Someone new was stood behind Chris. "I'm right here" He grinned.

Chris quickly turned around and jumped when he saw the new camper "When did you get here!"

He had blue eyes with some brown hair. He was wearing some jeans with a blue shirt. He grinned "Like a ninja, Johnathan shall appear"

"Oh! Everyone, say hello to Johnathan!" Chris said, a little disturbed. "Go join everyone else"

Johnathan started to walk towards everyone else "Like a ninj-" He never made it. The wooden floor board cracked and he fill in, landing on the sand.

"Look! He vanished! What a ninja!" Arti said with a lot of sarcasm.

"Actually, he just fell thru the dock" Justin tried correcting him.

"I was being sarcastic! Idiot!" Arti glared at him.

"Oh… sorry… my bad…" Justin looked down.

"Look dude… you don't have to be so mea-" Nathan said, but immediately was distracted "Who is she?"

A boat arrived and off came a girl, which all the guys stared at her.

"Damn" Ricardo said, checking her out.

The girl winked at everyone "Hello boys!"

Arti didn't like the looks of her and looked away.

The girl was wearing a purple shirt with ripped black jeans, she had purple hair and yellow eyes. "The name is Carrie!" **[2]** She winked once again and joined everyone else.

Suddenly, a very loud, and obnoxious noise was heard, it came from a boy with yellow and orange hair which look like it spiked. He had blue eyes, sported a lab coat, but was in no way, any types of smart. "LALALALALALALALALALALA! I'M GOING ON A TRIP! ON MY FAVOURITE ROCKET... " He looked down at the boat "BOAT!" He looked at the boat again "CRUISING THROUGH THE!" He looks at the water "WATER! LITTLE!" He took out a mirror and look in it "OH GOD! IT'S HIDEOUS! Oh wait, that's just me! RAZZ-STEIN!" He jumps off the boat but doesn't quite make it and lands in the water "GAH! I CAN'T SWIM!" He was flailing around

Chris sighed and looked at Razz "Just stand up!"

Razz flailed some more and was now coughing up some water "I NEVER LEARNED HOW TO STAND!"

"This is not your everyday stupid…" Arti sighed.

"This is your advanced stupid" Ricardo grinned and gave Arti props.

Razz eventually stands up with a shocked "IT'S A MIRACLE!" He walks over to the edge and goes to climb onto the dock when… Someone steps on his hand and he falls into the water "HELP! I CAN'T SWIM!"

The guy who stepped on his hand looks at him and smirks "What an idiot" He is wearing a coat that is straight out of a mafia movie, but this time it is open. He is wearing some nice pants. His hair is black and his eyes are blue. He walks up to everyone else.

"And you are…?" Chris asked.

The person stopped "... You should know who I am…"

"I don't…" Chris looked annoyed.

The person looked down and sighed "The name is Krishnov, and you have better remember it…" He walked towards everyone else

Razz was still in the water when a hand reached out to grab him "Grab my hand" A girl smiled.

Razz grabbed her hand and was pulled onto the dock "THANK YOU! I AM FOREVER IN YOUR DEBT!

"That's… that's not necessary! It was no problem" She got up and walked over to Chris "Hello, the name is Amy" **[3]**

"Hello Amy, welcome to the island, you and Razz can go join everyone else!" Chris told them

Amy nodded and walked towards everyone else while Razz took on step and fell in a hole and landed on Johnathan "AHH! NINJA!" Razz screamed out before getting out.

Johnathan got out of the hole after and was running after Razz "Come back here!"

Another boat arrived and it caught Levi's attention. He smirked "Nice hair"

The boy that got off had green hair and was sporting a leather jacket. He wore ripped jeans. And for some weird reason, had some goggles on his head. His eyes were blue "Thanks" He replied blankly "My name is Elijah" And that was all he said before joining up with everyone else.

"Moving on…" Chris said

Another boat arrived and someone with a lot of energy jumped off the boat "IT'S GREAT TO BE HERE!" He looked over at the water "GLAD TO SEA YOU ALL HERE!" This was followed by multiple boos. "Though crowd?" He got off the boat and made his way to everyone else. "The name is Emile, and I came to win!" The boy smiled, he had a striped purple shirt with a black with it. He wore beige shorts. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He stopped beside Nathan and Justin.

Another boat arrived and off came a girl. She had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a pair of ripped jeans and a low cut shirt. "Hello" She said softly "My name is Renee" She smiled as she walked over to everyone else. She stopped beside Pam, she put her suitcase down. Renee turned towards Pam and gave her a smile, Pam returned the smile.

Another boat arrived and a boy got off. He carried a bag that seemed like it was packed with stuff. "Name's David!" He had long black hair with brown eyes. Across his right eye, there was a scar from an accident he got in. He wore a maroon shirt and had some black jeans.

"Ah, David, I was warned about you. You didn't happen to bring any knives, right?" Chris asked, a little worried.

"What? No, why would I do th-" At that moment, David's bag ripped open, revealing a bunch of knives, which fell onto the ground. Everyone stared at the knives for a bit "Huh… those aren't mine…" He looked at everyone, who weren't buying it. He sighed and kneeled down to pick them up.

A girl walked up to him and kneeled down to hand him a knife "Knives huh? Cool, my parents would never let me bring those." The girl smiled. She was wearing a pink skirt and had a white shirt dress thingy. **[4]**

David kept putting the knives back in the bag "My parents would never let me bring knives, at least I assume. I never knew my parents" He took the knife that the girl had and put it away. He got up and joined the others.

"And you are?" Chris asked.

"Oh. me? I'm Lily! Nice to meet you" She smiled softly and made her way to the other people.

Another boat arrived with another boy. The boy got off and walked towards Chris "Hello, i'm Jacob" He smiled.

"Hello Jacob, welcome to the Island!" Chris greeted.

Jacob looked around "This was not how I imagin-" But he was quickly cut off.

"Get going, another boat has arrived!" Chris yelled out.

Jacob turned around and saw the boat, he made his way to the group of people.

Another boat arrived and once again, another guy got out. This one got the attention of Renee who looked at him, checking him out. The boy was black and wore a green shirt. He wore shorts. He had black hair and blue eyes. He walked up to Chris "Hey man, the name is Bleck!"

"Good to see you Bleck! Go join the others, we got two more campers left to show!"

"Alright man!" He walked over and stopped beside Renee.

"Damn…" She thought to herself.

Another boat arrived and off came a girl. She was wearing a tiger style shirt with some shorts to match it. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She had a delicate smile "This is where we are staying, looks crappy" The girl said.

"Yes, this is where we are staying. You better enjoy it." Chris smirked

The girl sighed "I probably won't. Oh! My name is Taiga." She smiled and joined the others.

The last boat arrived and a boy got off "Hey everyone. Glad to be here" He had black hair and green eyes. He wore a T-shirt with an Xbox logo on it. To go with that was green shorts. He walked over to Chris "I'm Daniel"

"I don't care who you are, go join the others" Chris told him, pressed for time.

Daniel nodded and joined everyone else.

Chris turned towards everyone else and smiled "Alright! Is that everyone?"

"WAIT!" Came the voice of a girl.

Everyone looked over at the source of the voice, a girl was sitting on a boat. She had black hair with green eyes. And she was wearing all black. She wouldn't move from the boat.

"Wait, there's is someone else…? I don't…" Chris said while he looked through some papers. Eventually, he reached paper that talked about the last camper. "Oh yes! You're are Iris? Right?"

"Took you forever!" She didn't move.

"Well, you can come now…" Chris looked annoyed that even more time was being wasted.

"I might" Iris smirked.

"Get down!" Chris yelled out.

"Alright! Alright!" The girl quickly got off the boat and joined everyone else.

"Follow me!" Chris called out as he made his way to where the campfires will be.

Five minutes later, the campers were at the campfire pit.. Chris was standing in front of everyone "This… This is where the dramatic campfire ceremony will be. Here, the losing team must vote one of their fellow campers off. So, if you lose, you have not only yourself to blame, but your entire team for hating you and wanting you gone. Anyway, speaking of teams. Let's make them now. If I call your name, go stand over there" He motions towards the left of the campfire "Arti, Ricardo, Nonam"

Arti grinned gave a prop to Ricardo. Nonam simply rolled his eyes.

"Blair, Daniel"

Blair sent a wink towards Daniel; She found him cute.

"Renee, Pam"

Renee smiled at Pam at waved at her.

"Gavin, Razz, Krishnov"

Krishnov looked at both of them and looked down. He was not going to enjoy this.

"Justin, and Iris"

Justin waved at Iris but she simply ignored him. Justin looked down in sadness since he went unnoticed.

Chris took a banner and threw it Arti. He caught and looked at it. Chris continued talking "You people are known as…" The banner rolls down revealing a team name "The Screaming Gophers!"

"Wait… Why the Screaming Gophers?" Arti asked, annoyed.

Then a loud sound reminded him why "LALALALALALALALALA! WE ARE THE SCREAMING GOPHERS!" Razz yelled out.

Arti could do nothing more than sigh "Never mind…"

"The rest of you" Chris started "Go to the right! Nathan, Emile, Jacob, Lucas"

The four man looked at each other before nodding and heading to where they needed to go.

"Amy, Lily, Levi"

Amy looked over at Lily, but she was distracted by some flowers. She looked around for Levi but she wasn't even looking their way.

"David, Elijah"

David grinned and looked at Elijah, who gave him a death glare "Alright…"

"Bleck, Johnathan, and Taiga"

The three of them made it to where they needed to be.

Chris took out another banner and threw it at Lucas, who caught it "You guys will be known as" The banner rolled down, revealing a name "The Killer Bass!"

Arti looked jealous "Why do they get killer in thei-" But before he could finish, David's bag ripped open again and a bunch of knives poured out, again. "Never mind" was all that followed

"Alright, no need to familiarize yourself with the other campers!" Chris started "Because we are going straight into the first challenge!"

Justin gulped. "I hope it's not too difficult"

"Don't worry" Pam said to reassure him "It's the first challenge. What's the worst that can happen?"

Chris stood in front of a huge mountain "WHO'S UP FOR SOME HIKING?"

Pam just stood there in misbelief "Fuck…"

 **[1] Not that Justin. Justin as in this guy who frequents my school and does puns.**

 **[2] Not that Carrie, it's a friend I met online.**

 **[3] Same as before, Amy is someone I met online**

 **[4] Shut up, I don't know what to call it!**

 **This was my first novel story and I hope you guys enjoy. And for those who are reading Virtual Reality, that is put on hold for now. I want to start this up and get a few episodes in before I go back there. I need some time to think about some stuff. Well, anyway. Hope you liked the first episode. Next one should be out in a week or two.**


	2. Are We Supposed to Be Happy Campers? P2

**Hey what up guys, Otterplay here! Welcoming you to the second episode of this new story of mine. I don't have much to say before the episode starts. This will probably come out a week or two after episode one. I write these messages first, which makes these messages outdated after a while. Anyways, enjoy the episode.**

Chris stood on the dock, looking at the camera "Last time! On Total Drama Island! 24 campers arrived at the island for the chance to win 100 000$. And I assigned them teams. And shortly after, I took them to their first challenge. Rock climbing! Without safeties! Which team will win? Which team will lose? And who will fall flat on their face in this challenge? Find out this time on Total! Drama! Island!

.

.

.

Natural Productions…

.

.

.

Presents…

.

.

.

Total Drama Island MV

Episode 2

Are we supposed to be happy campers Part 2

.

.

.

"You expect us to climb… that?" Levi asked looking up and down the mountain.

"No, I don't expect you to" Chris started "I expect you to try, failing miserably. First team to the top wins the challenge! The other team needs to vote someone off! You are allowed to use any paths you want! So… Good luck. Something you'll need, luck"

Taiga looked at the mountain and smiled "It doesn't seem THAT bad"

Chris took out a button and pressed it as a part of the mountain exploded, some rocks starting falling towards the campers, but everyone manages to avoid getting hit.

David sends a glare towards Taiga "You just HAD to open your mouth!"

"Well sorry!" Taiga glared back.

Pam looked nervous "How are we even going to get up there?"

Justin turned towards Chris "You are going to save us if we fall… right?"

Chris simply laughed and got in a helicopter and flew off. He had no intention to save them.

.

 **((Confessional booth))**

.

Justin looked shyly at the camera "The first day here is terrible… Chris is so irresponsible! We could die doing this!"

.

Chris kept laughing until he realized something "Wait… if they die, I'm responsible!" He hurried out of the confessional booth.

.

 **((Out of the confessional booth))**

.

Ricardo smirked and started to climb "It's not that tall"

Arti looked over at him and nodded. Might as well get this over with. He started to climb as well. Slowly, everyone else was also climbing.

.

 **((a few minutes later))**

.

Arti was about halfway up the mountain "Hey, Ricardo!"

Ricardo was climbing right beside him, he sent a glance his way "Yeah"

"You want to race to the top?" Arti asked

Ricardo nodded and started climbing faster.

Arti grinned and kept up with Ricardo

.

Justin was having some difficulties climbing. Below him, Pam was also climbing, making sure to stay below Justin. Justin looked down at her "Why are you not passing me? Don't let me hold you back…"

Pam sent a soft smile "Don't worry, I'm just here in case!"

Justin wasn't looking where he was grabbing a rock "In case of whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-" He had grabbed a rock that broke and he started to fall. But he was caught by Pam who smiled at him.

"In case that happens" She laughed a little.

Justin looked terrified and quickly grabbed onto the rock wall. He looked up at Pam and smiled weakly "Thank you…"

"Watch your step" She smiled and started climbing again.

.

Elijah reached a little path to take a rest. He looked down at the everyone else climbing, he took note that he was way ahead of everyone else. "Heh… they are way to slow for me…" The closests people to him where Arti and Ricardo, but even they were pretty far away. Elijah had confidence that his team would do good; they didn't have Razz on their team. He was for sure going to be the first one to go. It was basically a given at this point. Elijah narrowed his eyes to see if he could spot Razz, when he saw him, he smirked. The idiot hadn't even started climbing yet, not that he knew how to climb. Elijah got up and started climbing again.

.

Nathan was climbing without a care in the world. As long as he didn't get last, why should he care? He stopped when he heard someone struggling. He looked down and saw Emile with his foot stuck in the mountain.

"Stupid mountain!" He yelled.

Nathan made his way towards Emile "Need help there?"

He looked at his foot and nodded "Yeah… I guess I took this mountain for Granite!" He gave a smile.

Nathan glared at him and started climbing again.

"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT!" Emile yelled back. "If you leave me, the whole team will lose!"

That stopped him in his tracks "Fine… just don't make anymore puns…" He climbed lower and used one hand to free Emile's foot.

"Thank you" He smiled and started to climb up the mountain again.

.

Nonam was, well, taking the easy way. He had found himself a path on the side of the mountain, and Chris' voice still echoed in his head "You are allowed to use any paths you want" Nonam smirked. This technically counts, he was pretty sure no one had followed him. But little to his knowledge, Levi was actually following him. He eventually reached a part of the path that was blocked off. He looked around and saw a cave "This seems safer than climbing the rocks." He walked into the cave.

Levi got out of hiding and looked at the rocks. "This is my only chance of getting the lead" He climbed over the rocks and made it to the other side. Smirking, he ran up the hill to put some distance between him and Nonam.

Nonam walks out of the cave and looked around, it felt like the feeling of being followed that he had, had vanished. He sighed and kept walking.

.

Carrie was having a hard time climbing for, well, reasons… she struggled to get any higher up the mountain. Daniel passed her and then stopped. He turned towards her "You need any help?"

Carrie looked up at Daniel and smiled "Yes honey"

He sighed and made his way down "Don't call me that…"

"Hmm… how about sweetie" She gave an innocent smile

"Neither that" He looked like he was regretting to help. He got her unstuck and quickly got away.

"Wait for me dear!" She couldn't keep up with him and pouted.

.

David kept climbing, he was determined to win. If he won the whole show, maybe he could finally leave the orphanage that didn't want him to leave. He got to a ledge and climbed up, sitting down to take a break. He wasn't as good at climbing as Arti and Ricardo was, but he was right behind them. He glanced over to the right and saw a sign that said watch out for bears. "Watch out for bears? Pfft! What bears! We are on a mountain!" But just as quickly as he said that, he turned to the left to discover… nothing…

Chris was in a helicopter as well as with Chef "Huh… Chef… did you remember to put the bears there, right?"

Chef looked straight ahead with a look that meant he messed up.

"Where did you leave them!?"

.

Around a stump in the forest, four bears were playing poker, the first one bet an amount as the second one folded, not wanting to participate this time. The third one called the bet of the first one, as did the fourth one. Then, it was time to reveal their cards. Once they all did, it was apparent that the third bear won. He took the entire pile of blueberries as the first one starts crying.

.

"In the forest…" Chef told Chris

"What about the explosives?" Chris asked.

Chef grinned and took out a detonator "Only one way to find out!" And with that, he pressed down on the lever.

.

 **((BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM))**

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" David yelled as he fell further down the mountain. On the way down he passed by Amy and Lily who were climbing together.

"Welp, there he goes!" Lily said as she kept climbing.

"Shouldn't we go see if he is OK?" Amy asked, concerned.

Lily looked down and narrowed her eyes, before looking back at Amy "He'll land on Razz" She continued climbing.

Amy looked nervously at the falling David "If you say so…"

She was right, David landed on Razz

"OH GOD! THE PAIN AND SUFFERING!" Razz screamed out in agony.

David got up and looked at Razz "Thanks for the cushion!" He started to climb the mountain again.

In under a second, Razz was no longer in pain, as he forgot what pain was. "TIME TO CLIMB AGAIN!"

.

Renee had an awesome view, not of the surrounding area, she was climbing under Bleck, and she liked what she saw. Even if they were on different teams, she didn't care.

Krishnov was climbing above them. Once he looked down, he was annoyed by the face Renee was doing to Bleck. He slowed down his climb until Renee caught up. "What are you doing?"

Renee looked at Bleck a few more seconds before looking at Krishnov "What do you mean?"

"Pass him for fuck sakes!" He was pretty angry.

She looked angry herself "Don't tell me what to do!"

"If you don't, and we lose, you are getting voted off first!"

She pointed to Jacob, who was climbing slower than them "I think I'm good!"

A "shut up" was heard, coming from below them.

"Just… pass him…" Krishnov glared at her

"Fine!" She screamed as she passed Bleck.

.

Basically at the top, Arti and Ricardo were almost there. Arti grabbed onto the top and lift himself up first before Ricardo and cheered "I was here first!"

Ricardo got up and sighed, "Fine, you win…"

"Actually, I was here before both of you…"

Arti and Ricardo turned to the voice and it was none other than Elijah "H-How!" Arti was confused.

"Nice try Elijah" Came the voice of someone on the rock. This time it was Nonam.

Elijah glanced over at him. "And how did you get up here first?"

Nonam grinned "I took a path up here. Chris said we could take anyway we liked!"

"Which is why I was actually here first" This voice came from behind the rock, Levi stepped out. "I followed Nonam and passed him when he went in a cave instead of over some rocks that were in the way"

Nonam looked away.

Lastly, one last voice was heard "Bitch, please!" This was the voice of a girl.

Everyone looked around to find it until Nonam looked up and pointed "Up there!"

Up on top of a tree, was a girl sitting down, on a branch "I watched all of you get up here. You guys sure were slow!" It was none other than Iris.

"Wait… None of us saw you climb!" Arti spoke out.

"It doesn't matter how I got up here, all that matters is that I got up here" She smirked and started climbing down the tree, halfway down, she just let go and landed on the ground. "You guys have nothing on me, I could beat you at anything!"

Arti got a little angry and went to punch her, but she dodged with ease "It would be wise not to pick a fight with me, there will come a day where you will have to fight me, and you will lose terribly" She walked away from everyone to the edge to see if she could see anyone else.

.

Lucas was trying his best to climb, he was nowhere near as good as everyone else because well, he wasn't really fit for this duty. Also, he has someone annoying yelling in his ear.

"GO FASTER SLOW-POKEY!" **[1]** The voice came from Johnathan

"Shut up bubble face!" Lucas said as he kept climbing

Johnathan looked sad "How… how dare you…" He looked like someone tore his heart out. "TAKE IT BACK!" But Lucas was already gone "Alright then…"

.

Krishnov grabbed onto the top and lifted himself up

"Took you long enough!" Arti glanced at him.

Krishnov glared at him "It wasn't my fault! It was her fault!" He pointed towards Renee, who had just got to the top.

"Well excuse me!" She didn't look happy.

"She kept staring at this guy" Krishnov informed everyone.

She sent a glare Krishnov's way with a "Shut up"

At that moment, Bleck reached the top.

"We should shove him off" Krishnov grinned.

Jacob was the next one to reach the top, he was sweating a lot. But even upon reaching the top, no one noticed he did. He was almost invisible to everyone at first, but Elijah walked up to him "Good job climbing"

Jacob looked at Elijah "Thanks, but you did better"

.

Lily looked at the top of the mountain, they were almost there. She looked down at Amy "Don't slow down now! We are almost there!"

Amy was sweating a lot "Give… Give me a break!" She gasped.

"NONSENSE! IF WE DON'T WANT TO BE LAST WE NEED TO GO NOW!" She smiled and started climbing faster.

Amy rested her head on the mountain "Fuck… you…"

.

Daniel placed his hand at the top of the mountain and pulled himself up "That was not worth it…"

Carrie climbed to the top too "Aww, you don't mean that"

Daniel stood up and walked away.

"Wait for me!" Carrie yelled as she ran after Daniel.

Lily climbed up right behind them. "AMY! WE ARE HERE!" Silence… "Amy?" She turns around and looks down the mountain to see Amy is still pretty far away. "Really Amy!"

Amy looked up "I TOLD YOU YOU WENT TOO QUICK!"

Gavin started to pass Amy "Hello and goodbye"

"DON'T LET HIM PASS YOU!" Lily yelled down to Amy

Amy glared her way "I'M EXHAUSTED!"

.

Emile was telling multiple puns to Nathan while he simply said "Shut up" the entire time. Eventually they both reached a ledge.

"Don't you like puns?" Emile asked Nathan

Nathan sat down for a small break "No… not really… do you have any other kind of humour?"

"Sorry, all I have are bad jokes." Emile sat down too.

"Don't get comfortable, we are just resting for a few seconds…" Nathan turned his head and saw some dynamite. "Alright, resting time is over"

Emile looked over at Nathan "Wait, already?"

"Yeah! Let's get the fuck outta here" He hurried up and started climbing.

Emile quickly followed him "Why such a short break?"

"N-No reason!" Nathan was going pretty fast.

Chris saw them getting away "CHEF! HURRY UP!"

Chef took out the detonator and pressed on it.

The ledge where just resting explodes but they barely manage to avoid it.

Emile looks down at the explosion "HOLY CRAP!"

"That's why I wanted to get the hell out of there!"

"I guess you could say our break bombed" He gave a grin.

Nathan stopped climbing and slowly turned his head towards Emile. "Fuck… you…" He proceeded forth.

.

Johnathan had reached the top and pulled himself up onto the top. He hadn't broken a sweat. Probably because he wasn't going that quick, but beside from that, he had arrived. He stood up all proud like, until Lucas got up on the mountain and punched him in the back of the head "Never insult my pet gecko like that ever again!" He looked at everyone who was looking at them. "Howdy fellows!" He quickly went and hide.

Gavin had arrived to the top of the mountain, but he was exhausted. He got up and walked towards the group with everyone else. "Hey… team…" He looked over to Arti

Arti glared at him "What took you so long!"

"S-Sorry…" He looked away. "At least I still got here"

Nonam looked over at Gavin "Yeah, he wasn't the last one, we are still waiting for Justin, Pam, and… huh… Razz… We have no hope of winning this…"

Amy pulled herself up.

Lily walked over to her "You're done! That wasn't that bad!"

Amy sent a glance over to Lily, a glance that could kill. And then she collapsed on the mountain.

Lily looked down at her "I guess some people just aren't cut out for this stuff…"

Nathan got to the top of the mountain "Fucking finally!" He pulled himself up and sat down on the edge.

Emile pulled himself up "We are finally done! That took forever.

Krishnov glanced over at Nathan and Emile and had the temptation to push them off, it wasn't against the rules. They could do it and probably get away with it. Arti looked at him and had the same idea, they both took one step before someone stopped them. It was Nonam. He took one look at them both "It is not worth it"

"You ruin all the fun" Arti told his brother.

"At least I don't like to shove people off of cliffs" He replied back.

Justin reached the top of the mountain, his face red from exhaustion, he collasped on the ground.

Pam climbed up behind "See, it wasn't THAT bad, right?"

"Kill... me... now..." Justin gasped.

"Alright" Arti smirked as he walked over to Justin.

Pam glared at him "Don't you think about it"

Arti remained silent as he walked towards the edge and grabbing a rock "Well, might as well do this now…" He walked over to the edge of the cliff and took aim.

"Huh… what are you doing?" Nonam peered over the edge of curiosity.

"Trying to help us win" He said as he tossed the rock towards the bottom of the mountain.

"I fail to see how this will help us in the long run…" Nonam told him.

"Oh… trust me… you'll see…"

.

At the bottom of the mountain, Razz was still having some difficulties climbing, as in, he made zero progress since David landed on him. What a shame, really, he was going to be the first out. All because he was incapable of climbing a mountain, or taking the path on the other side of the mountain like Nonam and Levi did. Some even wondered how he was even able to sign the papers to get onto this show. In reality, it had been his mother who had signed the papers because she couldn't handle Razz anymore. He was too much of an idiot. Razz sat down and contemplated all this. When suddenly, a rock landed in front of him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He screamed as he ran up the mountain path.

.

Nonam kept looking down "You just scared him off…"

"Watch and learn little brother…"

Some screaming was starting to be heard as Razz ran to the top of the mountain and stopped, curled up into a ball, and sucked his thumb.

Nonam looked over at Razz "Alright, congrats, you got me. You want a medal with that?"

"Shut up…" Arti glared at him. He looked over at the helicopter Chris was in "HEY! WE ARE DONE HERE!"

Taiga had just finished climbing the mountain as Elijah sent a glare towards her. David also climbed up a second after her. Elijah sent him the same glare "I expected more from you…"

David looked up at him, pissed off "Fuck you… I had to climb this mountain twice!"

.

 **((neat the Screaming Gophers cabin))**

.

Daniel was walking around, he looked down at the ground, they had won the first challenge so that was good, right? But this girl called Carrie definitely wanted a piece of him, for the time being, he decided he would try to ignore her. Even with the immense difficulties that would bring since she was very insistent. Suddenly, he heard someone whisper his name.

"Pss… Daniel…" The voice came from a nearby bush.

Daniel looked around and slowly walked over to it, before getting dragged into it "What's the big idea" He said as he sat down. He looked around at who else was in there, and saw, Arti, Krishnov, and Ricardo. "What do you three want?"

Arti glanced over at Ricardo and Krishnov before turning back to face Daniel "We want to make an alliance, us four"

"Why us four?" He looked at them suspiciously

Ricardo grinned "We are the four best on the team. What other reason do you need?"

"Wasn't Iris at the top of the mountain first?" Daniel asked.

"Shut up about her!" Krishnov sent an angry glared "Are you in! Or are you out?"

Daniel looked at all three of them "Not like I have a choice… alright… I'm in."

"Perfect" Arti grinned

.

 **((in the girls cabin))**

.

Renee was unpacking her stuff. She sighed at the thought of Bleck.

Iris was lying on her bed, she glanced over at Renee and rolled her eyes "Get you priorities straight…"

Renee stopped thinking about Bleck and turned to face Iris "I got my priorities straight! I came here for one thing!"

"To bang Bleck?" Iris said deadpanned.

"What? No! To win 100 00$! And after that I bang Bleck" She gave a smirk.

"You won't win with that attitude…" Iris said blankly

Renee glared at her some more and then BAM! Iris was in in the face by a dictionary. It didn't really affect her much, she simply turned towards Renee "Where did you get that dictionary?"

"I don't know! Where did you get that shit attitude?" Renee was pretty angry.

"Oh? That? Oh yeah, I found it on the side of the street"

Renee glared some more before walking away "I am done with this conversation!"

.

 **((Later that night))**

.

Chris stood in front of the campfire, holding a plate of marshmallows. The plate had only eleven marshmallows, meaning, one person was going home. He looked at the campers "Your team as suffered the first lost of the season… So you will be the first to lose a member. I have eleven marshmallows on my plate. You are twelve, I'm pretty sure you can do the math on your own… One of you WILL be going home tonight. Never to return to the island again. If I call your name… please come and get your marshmallow… First one… Amy…!"

Amy got up and grabbed hers.

"Bleck"

Bleck got up and grabbed his, eating it on the spot.

"Elijah…"

Elijah got up and got his.

"Emile"

Emile quickly got up and grabbed his.

"Jacob"

He on the other hand, got up slowly to grab his

"Johnathan"

He got up with a smirk and grabbed his.

"Levi"

Levi glared and got up to grab it.

"Lily"

She happily got up and skipped towards the marshmallow.

"Lucas"

He got up and grabbed his.

"Nathan"

Nathan got up and made his way there,

There was now only one marshmallow left, and two people left. David and Taiga. Chris looked at both of them "Well, both of you failed to climb the mountain, which would explain why you both got votes." Chris smirked at them "So which one will get to stay in the show… The final marshmallow goes to…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"David!" This time, he threw the marshmallow at David.

David got it and ate it in front of Taiga's face. "Sucks to be you miss…"

Chris turned to face Taiga "Sorry, but you're out. Get up and take the boats of losers!" He pointed towards a dock with a single boat.

Taiga got up and looked around before walking away. She got on the boat and that was the end of that.

Chris stood in front of the cameras "And that concludes the second episode of Total Drama Island! Will Razz continue to be an idiot? How will the alliance with Arti go? And will Carrie make any more moves on Daniel? Maybe a few will be revealed next time on Total! Drama! Island!" The cameras then shut off.

 **[1] ProtonJon motherfuckers!**

 **And that concludes the second episode of this new story. So you got to see the first elimination. Houray for you! And boo to whoever got eliminated! Sucks to be them like someone said. I got nothing else to say, so, till next time!**


	3. The Art of Bear Trapping

Chris walked up to camera. He coughed before speaking "Last time, on Total Drama Island! The two teams did their first challenge! To hike up a mountain. The Killer Bass failed without a doubt, allowing the Screaming Gophers to grab the first victory. There were some climbing and some falling, some friendships were formed, others, were forced. But above all else, an alliance was formed in the Screaming Gophers team. Consisting of Arti, Daniel, Krishnov, and Ricardo. In the end, Taiga was _sadly_ eliminated. Not that I cared. Who's next to go? Will Razz stop being an idiot? And how well will the guy alliance go? Find out this time on Total! Drama! ISLAND!

.

.

.

Natural Productions…

.

.

.

Presents…

.

.

.

Total Drama Island MV

Episode 3

The Art of Bear Trapping

.

.

.

Nathan was looking down at his food in disgust. He held the urge to vomit as he looked away "What is this? Last week's parfait? We haven't been here for three days!"

Jacob looked at his food, also feeling the same disatisfaction as Nathan felt. "Looks… good enough... " He stared at is some more "Screw it! It looks terrible!" He proceeded to be grabbed by Chef

Chef gave him a stern look at Jacob before showing his face into his own food "EAT IT!" He let go of him and started serving someone else.

Jacob took his face out and looked annoyed while Nathan was laughing beside him. His laughing was short lived has he also got his face into the food.

Emile refused to eat his food, "couldn't you have just made pancakes?"

Chef sent a glare his way "That IS pancakes" The food he was referring to look more like someone had eaten some spaghetti and puked it out.

Johnathan took one look at what he was eating and couldn't help but puke it out. There was no way that was pancakes..

.

 **((Outside the cafeteria))**

.

David was practicing his throwing outside by throwing knives at a tree. He didn't really have a reason to be practicing, but he did it anyways. Who knows, one day his knife throwing might come into use later on in life.

Elijah walked over and grabbed one of the knives that was stuck on the tree "This is mine now" He proceeded to walk away.

David watch him leave with a very confused look "What the hell was that for?" He started to follow Elijah to get his knife back.

.

 **((back in the cafeteria))**

.

Renee was staring at Bleck the entire time she was eating her meal. She was smirking as she did so. Krishnov arrived with his food and took a seat next to Renee "Can you stop being so entranced by the other team" He looked at her annoyingly.

Renee sent a glare towards Krishnov "Why don't you mind your own business?"

Krishnov took a bite of his food and looked back at Renee "Well, our team can't afford you to fall in love with someone from the other team. Just in the off chance that he tries to use you to make his team win"

Laughter was heard coming from Renee "Yeah, that would never happen"

The boy grinned "If you say so…"

Razz looked over at what Renee was eating "Are you going to finish that…?"

She looked down at her food and then back at Razz "Probably not… you want it?"

A sparkle could be seen coming from the dumb boys eyes "Oh boy!" He took his spoon and scooped up Renee's spoon, and then started to eat her spoon. Renee and Krishnov could not help but stare at the weird boy as he walked away.

"What the hell just happened…?" Renee was confused.

"Welp, that's enough living for me…" Krishnov said as he got up and left.

A loud beeping sound could be heard from outside, it was probably Chris.

"Will everyone please make their way to the campfire" Can the booming voice of Chris.

.

 **((A few minutes later at the campfire))**

.

Chris was standing in front of unlit fire and was looking at the campers "Alright… today's challenge…"

"FIND A UNICORN!" Came the voice of the one and only, Razz.

Chris sent a weird look at Razz "Huh… No… but good guess" He looked at everyone again "Today, you will be tracking inside a forest"

"What will we be tracking?" Justin asked nervously

"Probably a bear" Iris said in her monotone voice.

"Well… It was going to be a deer, but that sounds like a much better idea! Because Iris suggested it! You will be tracking bear!" He grinned.

Arti sent a glare towards Iris "Thanks Iris!" He said in his most sarcastic voice.

"No problem" She said as she started to walk into the forest

"Hey, where are you going? I still haven't said where you need to lead the bear" Chris said.

"Probably in those use cages with the words 'caged deer' over it" Iris said as she pointed to two cages, each one having a team logo on it.

"Well… you didn't let me finish explaining!" Chris yelled out at Iris, but she was already gone into the forest. He turned towards the remaining campers. "Alright, everyone, in the forest! Go!"

.

 **((A few minutes later in the forest))**

.

Iris was walking alone. She had no intention to even participate this challenge. She was safe even if they didn't win. There was no way someone like Razz would stay in the game past her. He was too stupid for anything. It was a wonder he even remembered how to breath. Arriving to a tree, she looked up and smiled. It was a nice tree to lie in. She started climbing the tree when someone approached her.

"Huh… what are you doing climbing a tree?" Came the voice of a boy.

Iris turned to face the person who spoke to her. It was Gavin "Huh… Just trying to get myself a better vantage point… Yeah… vantage point… that's the ticket" She lied down on the tree branch.

"Huh… alright…? See anything useful?" Gavin asked

"Not yet, but tell you what, you come back here in an hour and I'll tell you if I saw anything." Iris told him, not even looking at him anymore.

"Alright" He said as he turned to walk away.

.

 **((Somewhere else in the forest))**

.

Elijah was walking, also alone. But the difference is that he had intention of finding the bear. Even if he wasn't at threat of elimination because of how good of a teammate he was, of course he didn't want to lose any other teammates. Speaking of teammates…

"Hey Elijah!" The voice of David could be heard.

Elijah stopped walking and sighed "What do you want?"

"Well, I can't help but realize you took one of my knives, right in front of my eyes" He seemed annoyed.

"So?" Elijah said as he took out the knife from his pocket "I need this for carving. And plus, you have a ton of knives. It wouldn't hurt you to lose one"

"Hey, how about this, you get to keep the knife, on one condition" David told him

Elijah thought for a bit "What's that one condition?"

David smirked "If me and you form an alliance. So… how about it? Is it a dea-" Suddenly, a knife flew passed him and struck the tree behind him.

"I don't work well with people. I like to work alone. Take your knife back" He started to walk away.

"A simple no would have done!" David yelled out. He walked over to the tree and removed his knife from it, putting it in his pocket.

.

Pam was walking in the forest with Razz and Justin. One she didn't trust alone because he would probably accidentally kill himself, the other, the other felt lonely and needed a good friend.

"Teddy bear?" Razz said as he saw a grizzly bear.

"Huh… Razz… I don't think that's a teddy bear…" Pam said with her eyes wide open

Justin slowly started to back up and eventually turned around and ran.

"TEDDY BEAR!" Razz yelled out as he hopped onto the bear, which didn't think too kindly of that and started to rage. The bear runs deeper into the forest. Pam stares at it as it runs off "Goddammit Razz…"

.

 **((Deeper in the forest))**

.

Nathan was walking around, looking at everywhere he could "Huh… see anything useful…?"

The person he was with was Emile, who was also looking around "No… what about you?"

"I got nothing… Someone should have found a bear by now! How many bears are even in this forest?"

"Hey… do you hear that…?" Emile asked as he tried to hear the sound some more.

Nathan stopped looking around and closed his eyes "I think… Like a sort of screaming sound?"

"Yeah! That… I can't quite but my finger on what it is…" He said.

Nathan opened his eyes "I think it's getting louder!" He was right, whatever was making that obnoxious scream was getting louder, running the tranquility that this forest possessed. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a grizzly bear came running out from behind the trees. Sadly the boys didn't notice the grizzly bear and it ran over them, trying to get rid of it's passenger.

"I… think that was the grizzly bear" Emile said with his face on the ground.

"Yeah… thanks for the memo" Was what Nathan said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Was that Razz on the bear…"? Emile said as he got up, he helped Nathan get up.

"I think it was… Let's go!" He said as he started to run in the direction of the bear.

.

Some water was heard running and a small breeze could be felt by anyone who was in this area. The splashing could also be heard. Like someone was trying to get something out of the water. And someone was trying to get something out of the water. Who is this person you ask? Well, it's Elijah of course! He was searching for some fish to lure the bear. He was not only strong but he was pretty smart. After seeming to grab something, he quickly removed his hands from the water and he had, in fact, caught a fish. He stood up and made his way into the forest.

.

The guy alliance were all walking together, because of course they were. Why wouldn't they? Some distinct screaming could be heard in the distance, which made Arti stop walking "Do you hear that?"

"Yeah… I do… it sounds like Razz" Ricardo said.

"Now, this can either be good… or bad…" Arti looked around for the source of the sound.

"Guys! He's found a grizzly bear!" Daniel yelled as he pointed in the direction of the bear, which was running straight at them.

"Pfft! I got this!" Krishnov said as he ran towards the bear and jumped at it. This, as one might expect, failed miserably and the bear clawed Krishnov's face "GAH! MY FACE! YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

The three others got out of the way of the bear as it kept running, eventually running into a tree before continuing it's escape.

"That's where the cages are! Perfect!" Arti yelled as he chassed the bear. Suddenly, someone fell on top of Arti. "What the hell?" He said as he shoved the person off of him. It was Iris "IRIS! WHAT THE HELL!"

She slowly awoke and looked at Arti "Can I help you?" **[1]**

"Yes, in fact, you can! BY TELLING ME WHAT THE FUCK YOU ARE DOING SLEEPING!" Arti was furious at her.

She got up and stretched a little "Because I can…"

"WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A CHALLENGE!"

She looked at him with a blank expression "I know. That's why I rather sleep" She turned around and started to walk away.

"Fuck my team…" Arti mumbled to himself as the the guys join up with him.

"If we lose… She is going home…" Krishnov said to everyone else.

"Yeah" Ricardo replied while Daniel simply nodded.

.

Razz was still holding on tightly to the bear for dear life. Eventually he opened his eyes and realized they were heading straight for the cage "Yes! If I cause our victory, I can be loved by the entire team! And I will gain immunity for the entire season! I'm a genius! Teddy bear! Head for that cage!" The bear, honestly didn't really care for what Razz said, but something had definitely caught his attention.

Someone walked out from behind a tree and he was holding something that looked pretty good… It was a fish… The person threw it in the cage for the Killer Bass, which redirected the bear's attention; now it was heading towards the other cage!

"Huh… WRONG WAY TEDDY BEAR!" Razz yelled out at the bear.

Once the bear ran into the Killer Bass' cage, the person closed and locked the gate, not really caring that Razz was in there. "Good luck in there kid" The voice of Elijah was heard as he waited for Chris to call off the challenge.

Razz got off the bear and started kicking it "Stupid teddy bear" The 'Teddy' bear did not like that and started to attack Razz. But don't worry, he'll be OK. Probably…

Chris walked over to the cage and saw the bear in the Killer Bass' cage "WE HAVE A WINNER! THE KILLER BASS WINS! THAT MEANS THE SCREAMING GOPHERS NEED TO VOTE SOMEONE OFF! SEE YOU ALL TONIGHT!" Chris yelled out as he walked away. Although no one but Razz and Elijah was here to hear Chris. Because literally everyone else was in the forest. **[2]**

.

 **((Later that night at the campfire))**

.

Iris was sitting down while about half her team was glaring at him. She looked over at the people who were glaring at her "Alright, I know I'm pretty, but you don't need to stare at me like that" She looked over at Chris who walked up with a plate of marshmallows.

"I only have 11 marshmallows. The camper who doesn't receive a marshmallow must walk down the dock of shame and into the boat of losers, never to return! Ever! The first marshmallow goes to… Arti" He said as he threw the first one to Arti.

Arti caught it with a grin before going back to glare at Iris

"Carrie"

She caught hers and ate it.

"Daniel"

He got his but decided not to eat it right away.

"Gavin"

Gavin caught his and ate it immediately.

"Justin, Krishnov"

Justin tried to catch it but failed and it fell to the ground. Krishnov laughed at him but got his marshmallow in his eye

"Nonam"

Nonam caught his without much effort but into it.

"Pam"

Pam caught hers and smiled.

"Ricardo"

He decided to not even open his hands and just opened his mouth as the marshmallow landed in his mouth.

"Renee"

She caught hers and licked it a little. **[3]**

"And now… Iris or Razz… one of you is going home tonight" Chris told them both.

Iris turned to look at Arti who glared at her "You are dead" Is what he said. Iris yawned and her yawning somehow scarred Razz a little.

Chris grabbed the final marshmallow and was aiming to throw it at someone "And the final marshmallow of the night goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Just give the marshmallow to Razz alrea-" Renee started to say

"Iris" Chris said as he threw the marshmallow to her.

Iris grinned and caught her marshmallow "What a great night"

"WHAT?" Multiple people yelled in unison.

"Razz has six votes, Iris had 5. And weirdly enough, Renee had one" Chris told them.

"Who voted for Razz?" Krishnov yelled out.

Carrie, Iris, Justin, Nonam, and Pam all raised their hands.

"Wait, that's only five people" Daniel pointed out.

"Well, Razz also voted for himself…" Chris said.

Arti simply facepalmed.

.

 **((Earlier, in the confessional booth))**

.

Razz was laughing and looking at the camera "So, we just have to vote on someone to receive a marshmallow? WELL THEN I GUESS I'M VOTING FOR MYSELF! I CHEATED THE SYSTEM! I'M A GENIU-"

Suddenly, the walls of the confessional booth came off and the grizzly bear from earlier was standing there. Razz simply stared at it with no fear in his eyes. No fear yet at least until the bear started growling at him. He started to scream and ran out of the confessional booth.

.

"Now Razz, time to board the boat of losers!" Chris told him

"This means I won right" His eyes gleamed

"No! This means you lose! Goodbye!" Chris was almost yelling at him.

"I forgot how to walk" Was all Razz could say.

"Goddammi- Chef!" Chris yelled out.

Chef came out of seemingly no where and grabbed Razz and started to walk towards the boat.

Razz was flailing around "I DON'T THINK THIS IS HOW YOU WALK!"

Chef reached the boat and threw Razz into the boat, who landed head first and was trying to get up but couldn't. He got on the boat and started it, as it slowly got away from the Island.

"And that concludes the third episode of Total Drama Island!" Chris started "How long will Iris last now? Will the guy alliance be out to get her? And who could have possibly voted for Renee? Some of these answers are to come! Next time on Total! Drama! ISLAND!"

.

 **((In the confessional booth))**

.

Krishnov was sitting down and he smirked "Yeah… that's right… I voted for Renee. As much as I hate Iris, at least she is useful… Renee will probably end up being distracted by Bleck. And since I can't get rid of Bleck, I gotta try and get rid of Renee. But until then, I will make life hell for her." He started to laugh a little. And then the camera cut off.

 **[1] Somewhere out there, is a teacher saying "I don't know, can you?"**

 **[2] Some didn't even get screen time.**

 **[3] To claim it as her own**


	4. Avoidement Issues

Chris was on the dock, sitting on a beach chair "Last time on Total Drama Island! The teams took a treck in the forest to try and track down a deer. Except that's what they were supposed to do. What they ended up doing was tracking down a grizzly bear. As you can imagine, that wasn't as easy at is seems. Not that it even seems easy in the first place. The reason they had to find a grizzly bear is because Iris suggested it. Even if she suggested it, she did nothing to help out her team and instead opted to take a lazy nap. David tried to make an alliance with Elijah which failed miserably, as one would expect. Soon after, Razz, Pam, and Justin found a grizzly bear which Razz quickly hopped on and took it for a ride. After bumping into some random people, the bear arrived to the cages. And just when Razz thought he was going to win this for his team, Elijah stepped in and threw the a fish into the Killer Bass' cage and the bear went for it. Which meant that the Killer Bass won and the Screaming Gopher had to vote someone off. At the elimination ceremony, when everyone thought Iris was going to go home, the tables turned and Razz was the one that ended up going home. At the end, it was also revealed that Krishnov voted for Renee. Why does he have a grudge against her? Will Iris survive any longer? And what could I possibly have in store for the campers today? Find out this time on Total! Drama! ISLAND!" He stood up and walked off.

.

.

.

Natural Productions…

.

.

.

Presents…

.

.

.

Total Drama Island MV

Episode 4

Avoidement Issues

.

.

.

 **((In the boys side of the Screaming Gopher's cabin))**

.

Ricardo was really frustrated about something, it couldn't possibly be because of- "Iris got lucky!" Oh, it is.

Daniel wasn't participating in the argument. He had better things to do instead of arguing.

"This is bullshit!" Krishnov yelled out "Iris should have been voted off" He actually didn't care who was voted off or not, but he had to keep up the act until the end.

A sigh was heard and then Arti started to speak "At least Razz got voted off instead… what an idiot!"

Gavin was sitting on his bed when he looked over at the four guys "Can you guys stop fighting over this? That happened over two days ago and you're still complaining about it!"

Krishnov sent a glare towards Gavin "Shut up kid!"

Nonam was lying on his bed and glanced over at the guy alliance before rolling his eyes.

Some sounds of someone drawing could be heard and Arti looked over at the source of the noise; Justin was drawing. He got up and walked over to him, grabbing the paper from him.

"Hey! That's mine" Justin said, trying to sound angry but not really succeeding.

He looked at the drawing and laughed a little "Pathetic" Arti said before ripping it. Right in front of Justin

This time, Justin got really angry "HEY! WHY'D YOU DO THAT?"

Welp, unluckily for him, this was Arti he was dealing with and he lifted him up by the shirt collar "What was that kid? I didn't hear you!"

He looked scared before replying "N-nothing…"

Arti dropped Justin to the ground "That's what I thought"

"Arti… pick on someone your own size" Nonam told him.

He glared at Nonam "Shut up"

"How about you go back to your stupid argument" Nonam suggested.

And with that, Arti, Krishnov, and Ricardo went back to arguing while Daniel just listened to them speak. "It's like she knew he was going to get more votes!"

.

 **((In the girls side of the cabin))**

.

"I knew Razz was going to get more votes than me" Iris said

"So you didn't even bother trying because of that!" Renee got mad at Iris

"Preeeeeeetty much" She replied.

"I fucking hate you" Renee said while she was searching through her bag "Who ate all the chips I brought with me?"

"Probably me…" Iris said.

"This should be interesting" Carrie said with a smirk.

"YOU ATE MY CHIPS?" Renee screamed out.

"Yup! And they were delicious!"

"This is about to get worst…" Pam covered her mouth.

.

Jacob was taking a casual scroll. Nothing could interrupt thi-

"YOU BITCH!"

.

 **((CRAAAASH))**

.

Iris' body came flying out the window and she lands on Jacob "Oh, my hero" She said, oh so sarcastically.

Pam ran outside to see if Iris, and to some extent, if Jacob, are OK "Are you two alright…?"

"Never been better" Iris said.

Jacob crawled out from under Iris and slowly got up "Your team… well… your team is crazy!"

Pam looked over at Jacob "I don't think your team is any better"

"Oh yeah? Give me at least two reasons why you think that!"

.

 **((Last night in the mess hall))**

.

Both teams were just eating their food peacefully and nothing was going on for the most part. Well, not everyone was eating. Nathan was reading a book, Elijah was carving a piece of wood, David was playing with his knife, and Johnathan was sleeping. Suddenly Lucas started to speak "HARLEM SHAKE!"

Johnathan woke up and got up, and soon the entire team of the Killer Bass, except Elijah, was doing the Harlem shake. The other team simply looked at the, dumbfounded at what they were seeing.

"What… the fuck…" Was all Ricardo could mutter while Carrie laughed in the background.

"And to think we lose to… them…!" Krishnov pointed out.

Soon, they stopped and went back to what they were doing like nothing had happened.

"What the hell did I just witness?" Gavin asked himself.

.

 **((Present time))**

.

"Oh yeah? Well… that was just one instance" Jacob told Pam while she simply stared at him.

.

 **((Two days ago))**

.

David was tossing some knives at a tree when an eagle flies by and gets hit by the knife, killing it on impact. David froze for a few moments "Meh… It's not my fault…" He went to throw another knife when a bigger eagle grabbed him with his talons and started to fly away "GUYS! A LITTLE HELP HERE!" He noticed Nathan who grabbed a stick and then threw it at David, sadly the stick missed "WHAT'S A STICK GOING TO D-" He never got to finish his sentence when the stick blew up, scaring the eagle and it dropped David, who started falling. Elijah looked up and saw David was going to land on him. Instead of catching him, he moved out of the way and let David hit the ground. After David recovered from landing on the ground, he slowly got up and looked at Nathan "WHY THE HELL DID THAT STICK EXPLODE?"

Nathan grinned "I packed it with explosives"

"HOW DOES THAT EVEN WORK!"

.

 **((Present time))**

.

"OK… fine! My team is crazy too!" Jacob admitted.

"That's all I wanted to hear" Pam smirked.

.

 **((BEEP))**

.

The intercom beeped and the voice of Chris was heard "Would all campers please join us at the dodge ball room for your next challenge!"

Jacob looked at Pam "We have a dodgeball room?"

"I guess we do… I have no idea where it is…

Chris started to speak again "Come on, it's been a week since you've been here. Anyone curious would have explored the island! It's somewhere on the beach. So search for the beach and walk around for a bit!"

.

 **((A few minutes later))**

.

Chris walked towards everyone in the dodgeball place from the actual show. He was holding a ball in his hand "Dodgeball! The game where you can identify the cowards from the real man!"

Arti grinned a pointed towards Justin "I found a coward"

Justin got a little angry and shoved Arti.

Arti turned to face him "You want to do that again you little pr-" Suddenly, a dodgeball connected with his face and he fell to the ground.

"In dodgeball" Chris grinned "You have to always pay attention or face the consequence"

"His face faced the consequences!" Emile smiled

Justin heard the pun and looked over at Emile.

"I love dodgeball!" Nathan said.

"No offense… but you don't seem like a guy who is good at throwing…" Ricardo told him.

"Who said anything about throwing? I just like to dodge" Nathan replied.

Chris coughed a few times to get everyone's attention again "Six people per team are allowed on the on the field. If you get hit, you are out. If you catch the ball, the person who threw it is out. You are allowed to use a ball to deflect another ball. But if it knocks the ball out of your hand. Then you are out"

Amy slowly raised her hand "I have a question… If the ball hits someone in the head…. Does it count?" Suddenly she received a ball in the face and fell to the ground "OWW"

"Yes… yes it does…" Chris smirked "Alright! Everyone decide who goes up!"

Arti sat down on the bench "Alright… How about this… Me, Daniel, Krishnov, Ricardo, Renee, and we need someone else…"

Justin looked around and noticed no one else was volunteering and he liked to play dodgeball "Huh… I guess I coul-"

Krishnov couldn't help but laugh at what Justin was suggesting. Him? Playing dodgeball? Yeah right!

Iris stood up "I will"

Arti glared at her "Will you actually try this time?"

"Yeah"

"You know what… fuck you! Nonam, you are going on with us"

"OK" Bleck said "Who should go on for our team?"

"Hmm" David started "I say, me, you, Elijah, Levi. And two other people. We appear to be the strongest. Who else would like to go?"

"I love dodgeball! You gotta let me play!" Nathan asked David

"Fine…" He looked annoyed and then turned his attention to Johnathan "And I guess Johnathan. Alright! We got our six. Let's go!"

They walked onto the field as the other team did the same. Chef looked at both teams to make sure they were both ready and then whistled.

What happened next was pure chaos. Arti ran and grabbed a ball. He decided on throwing it at Nathan because he was annoying. Nathan smirked and dodged it flawlessly. The same thing can't be said for Johnathan, who was standing right behind Nathan and received the ball right in the face. Daniel saw Nathan's sweet dodge and realized he might be a threat, so he threw one at him too. That one was no problem for Nathan and he dodged it. While Daniel was throwing his ball, David threw one at him but Daniel managed to get out of the way just in time. David quickly grabbed another ball and tossed it at Daniel. This time, Daniel caught it, eliminating David. Arti grabbed a ball from the ground and so did Ricardo and Krishnov. They soon turned their attention to Nathan

"Oh… shit…" Was all he could mutter. Daniel, Krishnov, and Ricardo threw their ball at Nathan, he ducked for the first one. Then jumped over the second one. And for third one, he moved to the side. He grinned at what he did. "Is that the best you can d-" And then a ball hit him in the face that was sent in by Arti. He slowly fell to the ground "Alright…" He collasped there.

Arti smirked "Man… what a los-" And a ball connected with his balls. He cringed and fell to the floor.

Elijah shook his head while looking at Arti. How pitiful. He looked at the other team. They still had five members left, while they only had three… This could be problematic. Renee ran to grab a ball and went to throw it until she realized who she was going to throw it at. It was Bleck. She slowly lowered her hand as to not harm the Bleck.

"What are you doing!" Krishnov yelled out.

Levi walked over and grabbed a ball, lightly throwing it at Renee. Krishnov, however, was not so nice. He grabbed the ball that hit Renee and whipped it into Bleck's face. Knocking him the fuck out. I think he'll live.

Probably

Levi sighed as he took a look at Elijah. Elijah looked at him and also sighed. Two against four it seemed. But then again, this was Elijah we were speaking about. Nonam ran and threw the ball at Elijah, who, well… caught it with one hand. He kicked a ball that had rolled over to him towards Levi. He grabbed it and got ready to throw. They were perfectly in sync as they threw it. Elijah managed to hit Ricardo in the face while Levi was able to hit Daniel. And apparently luck was on their side this time because both balls bounced off of the person they hit and managed to hit Krishnov in the face. After he caught the first one that is. But that couldn't save him in the long run. Chef whistled to indicate the end of the round.

"The Killer Bass wins the first round! They need to win two more to win the entire game"

Arti got up and made it to his team "Alright… this time it will be me, Pam, Carrie, Krishnov, Ricardo, and Renee" He told them

"Hey… what about me…? Can I play?" Justin asked and Gavin nodded with him.

"What? No! We can't afford to lose" Arti told him.

.

 **((Confessional booth))**

.

Arti leaned back in the chair and was looking straight in the camera "I'm not being mean! I'm being honest! Justin doesn't seem like someone that's good at this! He doesn't seem like a good person to have in your team. Hmm… Maybe we should vote him off next…"

.

 **((Back in the game))**

.

"Can I go this time" Lucas asked.

David looked at him "Yeah… I guess…"

Lily stood up to speak "I think this time it should be Lucas, Elijah, Jacob, Emile, Amy, and I. We didn't go last time. And well, Elijah was a badass so he should go every round"

Bleck nodded "I have no problem with that"

Chef looked at both teams who were ready and whistled. The chaos ensued again. Pam ran up and grabbed a ball and threw it. Missing completely and bounced off the wall of the other side and rolled towards her side again, slowly rolling outside. It started bouncing its way across the beach as pirates were fighting for what seemed to be treasure but was in reality, trash. It started to bounce into the water and kept bouncing, because fuck logic. That's why! The ball bounced past an epic fight between a shark and an octopus.

.

"Eh… that didn't work" Pam said as she was distracted by her failure.

Elijah took this opportunity to whip a ball at Pam's face and knocked her the fuck out.

She slowly raised a hand "I'll… remember this and get my revenge"

"I highly doubt that" Elijah said as the ball slowly rolled back to him and he picked it up.

Emile looked over at the bruised face of Pam and then back at Elijah "You didn't need to whip it so hard!"

Elijah looked over at Emile and glares at him. Eventually he walks over to where Emile is. During that time, Renee had taken a ball and thrown it at Elijah, but since he moved, it hit Jacob in the face instead. He fell to the ground, obviously. An eagle comes down and grabs David, and because insult to injury, also grabs Jacob.

"NOT AGAIN!" David yells out as he is flown off.

Chris simply watched them all fly off and coughed before letting the round continue.

Elijah grabbed the ball that Emile had and threw it at Renee, who proceeded to get hit in the face. Carrie ran over and grabbed one, throwing it at Amy. Amy got hit in the chest.

Lily sees this and looks over at Carrie "How dare you hit her!" She grabs the ball that hit Amy and threw it. Carrie grabbed another ball and threw it. They both got hit and were now out.

.

Meanwhile, the ball that Pam threw continued to bounce across the world, at this point, it was bouncing along the great wall of China as some tourist looked at the ball bouncing before going back to being tourist.

.

Arti grabbed a ball and threw it at Lucas. Who caught it and threw it at Ricardo. He rolled out of the way, right into a ball that Emile threw. Ouch. Krishnov was the only one left. He grinned as he watched the other three people left. Three of the balls roll towards him. He grabs one of them and grins "I can take out all three of you without breaking a sweat!" He threw the first ball, and then the second, and finally the third. Unfortunately, the other team caught them all. "Well… you see… hum…" Was all Krishnov could say. Chef whistled for the round to be over, but Elijah had other plans. He looked at Lucas and Emile and nodded. They nodded back and they all threw their ball as Krishnov turned to face them. BAM! One in the stomach. BAM! One in the face. AND BAM! One in the crotch. That's gotta hurt.

"I said the round is over!" Chef yelled out.

"Yeah… I know" Elijah replied before walking off the field.

"The Killer Bass are one round away from winning!

"DAMMIT!" Arti yelled.

Iris stood up and looked over at Arti "Let me play this round!" She asked. "I can win this for you"

He glared at her "And if you don't?"

"You can vote me off"

"Heh… sounds like a plan" He smirks

.

 **((Outside))**

.

David was sitting at the top of a tree in a bird nest, his arms were crossed "This is not fun…"

Jacob was freaking out when looked down the tree and saw how high they were in the air "How high up are we?"

David noticed a strangely convenient sign next to him that said '100 feet in the air'. He grinned and looked over at Jacob "I would say 500 feet"

He started to freak out even more "How are you sure!"

"Heh… Just a guess…"

Soon, the eagle returned to both of the boys and tried to give them some food.

"This is the worst Summer in of my life so far…" Was all David said,

.

The ball that Pam threw kept bouncing, it had now reached the Eiffel Tower and bounced beside it. Someone nearby was buying croissants. Nothing much was going on.

.

 **((On the Screaming Gopher's side: Arti, Daniel, Iris, Krishnov, Renee, and Ricardo))**

.

 **((On the Killer Bass' side: Bleck, Elijah, Emile, Levi, Lucas, and Nathan))**

.

Elijah runs up and and grabs a ball, smirking, he throws it at Renee. She does to dodge it but Iris jumps in the way and catches the ball. Elijah just stays there confused "Wait… what…" This had never happened to him before.

Iris smirked as her hand and the ball had caught on fire. She threw the ball at Nathan, who didn't have enough time to react because of how fast it went. Suddenly, his hair caught on fire and he started running in circles screaming.

Justin watched the events happened "I guess you could say this is… fireball…" What a terrible pun.

Of course, Emile didn't think it was a terrible pun and threw his arms in the air "YEAH!" Iris grabbed a ball and threw it at Emile. He fell on the ground, still cheering.

Bleck runs up and grabs a ball, and without looking at where he was throwing it, tossed it at whoever. Unfortunately for him, he hit Renee straight in the face and she collapsed on the ground. He saw this and ran over to make sure she was ok. "Hey… are you OK?" He asked. When she slowly lifted her head up, it was noticeable that she had a black eye. "We should go get that treated…" He said as he helped her out.

Nathan was still on fire, rolling around on the ground, eventually he stopped and glared at Bleck and Renee "This seems familiar"

.

The ball kept bouncing without a care in the world, eventually passing a person who was stuck on an small island. The person looked like he had been there for months as he was frail and had a long beard. Upon seeing the ball, he slowly got up and praised the lord "It's Ball Jesus! Here to save me!" Sadly, the ball ignored him and kept bouncing. Because it is a ball. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The man screamed out. "I'VE BEEN HERE FOR AN HOUR! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!"

.

 **((for that round, Iris single handedly takes almost everyone out))**

.

Chef looks at everyone before whistling. "The Screaming Gophers take this round"

Iris walked over to her team "Told you should have trusted me"

Arti sighed and looked at her "Think you can do the same thing?"

"I sure can"

.

 **((The next round passes and Iris manages to win it for the Screaming Gophers))**

.

"Can I go on for the final round" Gavin begged to his team.

Arti sighed once again "Fine! Now stop asking!"

"What about me…?" Justin looked over at Arti

"No, we actually have a chance to win this!"

.

 **((on the Screaming Gophers side, there's Gavin, Iris, Nonam, Krishnov, Arti, and Ricardo))**

 **.**

 **((on the Killer Bass side, there's Elijah, Levi, Lucas, Nathan, Emile, and Johnathan))**

.

Elijah grabs a ball and throws it at the first person he sees, which just so happens to be Gavin. Gavin started to freak out. Iris ran towards the ball ready to catch it, but someone else had other plans. Gavin grabbed onto Iris and used her as a shield. "What are you doing!" She yells as she is hit by a ball in the face.

Justin covers his mouth as he realizes what this means "That… can't be good…"

"Whoops, was all that Gavin could say as he let go of Iris, who fell to the ground, flipping off Gavin.

Elijah looked over at Nathan and noticed he was holding a ball "Hey, Nathan! Pass me the ball!" He nodded and tossed it to Elijah. He grinned and took a few steps back.

The ball that Pam threw bounced into the room and started heading towards Elijah.

Elijah took a step back and his foot stepped onto the ball and slipped on it, letting go of the ball that he was holding. Out of nowhere, twenty balls comes and hits Elijah everywhere. They bounced off him and hit a bunch of people that were playing and a bunch of people that weren't playing. In the end, only one person on each team remain. Gavin and Nathan.

Pam saw all the chaos that unfolded and realized that she is the one that had thrown the ball. She got up triumphantly and pointed at Elijah "I told you I would get you back!"

Daniel looked at Gavin "Come on Gavin, you got this!"

Gavin ran towards one of the balls and grabbed it, throwing it at Nathan. With ease, Nathan managed to get out of the way of the ball. Iris glared at Gavin from the sidelines and noticed a ball was rolling towards her. She grabbed it and delicately rolled it towards Gavin, who didn't notice the ball rolling towards him. Nathan grabs a ball from off the ground and throws it at Gavin. He took a few steps back to try and avoid the ball that Nathan hurled, but slipped on the ball that Iris rolled and when he slipped, the ball that Nathan threw connected with his balls.

Chef whistles "And the Killer Bass wins!"

Arti glared at Gavin "Un… fucking… believable…"

"See you guys tonight at the campfire ceremony!"

.

 **((Later that day))**

.

Chris was standing in front of the eleven Screaming Gophers, with only ten marshmallows on his plate. "The camper who doesn't receive a marshmallow must walk down the dock of shame, into the bo-"

"We get it! Now shut up and give out the marshmallows" Krishnov was very impatient,

Chris glared at him before starting to give out marshmallows. "Carrie"

Carrie caught the marshmallow and ate it.

"Daniel"

He caught his.

"Krishnov…"

He grins and catches his.

"Nonam…"

Nonam catches his without moving his arms much.

"Pam…"

Pam smiled and caught hers.

"Now… you five have racked up some votes…" Chris told them

"What? Why?" Justin was so confused.

"Maybe because you didn't help!" Arti told him.

"I tried to help but you wouldn't let me!" Justin yelled at Arti.

"Which is why, Justin is safe" He tossed one to Justin

Justin caught it and silently ate it.

"Next one to be safe is Arti…"

Arti caught his.

"And then Renee is also safe…"

Renee smirked as hers was thrown towards her. Krishnov stepped in the way and caught it, eating it right in front of her. "Prick" Is all she said.

Chris looked at the remaining two campers. "One of you is going home… Which one will it be…?"

Iris didn't want there to be suspense, so she got up, walked over to the marshmallow, and ate it right in front of everyone.

"Why did you do that! I was building up a moment of suspense!" Chris yelled at her.

"Because there was nothing suspenseful about that. And everyone knew I was staying."

Chris glared at Iris before turning to face Gavin "You're out buddy… get on the boat of losers!"

Gavin slowly got up and sighed, before walking towards the boat.

Chris turns to the camera "And with that, we lose another camper. Will Iris continue to be able to sabotage her team? Will Justin ever be relevant?" A hey was heard in the background "And where could David and Jacob possibly be? Find out next time! On Total! Drama! ISLAND!" The cameras turn off.

.

Iris was sitting in the confessional booth. She looked at the camera as she smirked "Yeah… I did roll the ball towards Gavin so he could fall. What? It was the only way to guarantee I stayed in the game. I needed to do what I needed to do. If you are about to lose… Make sure you can pin the blame on someone else so that they get voted off. I know what I'm doing.

.

 **((outside))**

.

David was lying down in the eagles nest "So… how are we going to get back down…?" He turns to face Jacob, who he realized was asleep. "Never mind…"


	5. Painball

Chris walked in front of the camera "Last time! On Total Drama Island! The campers played some good old fashion dodgeball. The Killer Bass started off strong because of players like Elijah and Nathan, who were good at the game. They didn't fare so well when Iris was finally allowed to play. She did stuff that I still can't believe, like catching a ball thrown by Elijah and managing to hit Nathan without breaking a sweat. Sadly, all good things must come to end. When Arti finally decided to let Gavin play in the game. He immediately used Iris as a human shield. Ruining the Screaming Gopher's chances of victory. After out of nowhere, twenty balls hit Elijah and went everyone, leaving one person per team. Nathan and Gavin. Gavin was doing decent until Iris sabotaged him by having a ball roll towards him. When he slipped on it. Nathan delivered a ball right to his nuts. Winning this for Killer Bass! At the campfire ceremony, it was none other than Gavin who was sent packing. This time, the campers are going to get a little colourful… with paint! What do I mean by that? Will Iris eventually get voted off? And are David and Jacob STILL in that tree? Find out this time on Total! Drama! Island!" Chris walked off the dock towards the cabin.

.

.

.

Natural Productions…

.

.

.

Presents…

.

.

.

Total Drama Island MV

Episode 5

Painball

.

.

.

 **((at the cabins))**

.

Nathan was lying down on his bed playing on his Gameboy.

David turned to face Nathan "Wait… did you sneak that in?"

"Yeah… You got a problem with that?" Nathan continued to play on it "You snuck in some knives"

David squinted at him "Touche…"

.

 **((BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP))**

.

Nathan lowers his Gameboy and looks around "I think we have another challenge…" He got up and walked outside

.

 **((Outside))**

.

Jacob stifled a yawn as he stretched a little "Couldn't even let us sle-" He never did finish his sentence when he was quickly hit by multiple paintballs. He fell to the ground in pain. "OWW! WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Can anyone guess what this challenge is?' Chris asked, looking around.

Nonam had lifted up his finger to say something, but instead he gets covered by a pile of snow.

"Shut up Nonam" Chris told him.

.

 **((Confessional booth))**

.

Nonam was shivering a little and took the snow off of him "How does that even make sense? We are in the middle of summ-" And then he was covered in snow again. "WHY" He yelled through muffled screams.

.

 **((Back outside))**

.

"Oh boy! We all get paintball guns!" Arti smirked

"No" Was all Chris said.

"Wha- what?" Arti sounded disappointed.

Chris grinned "Only half the team gets paintball guns. The other half become the deer. The people who are the deer have to wear antlers, a deer nose, and a tail. And once you are a deer and you get hit, you need to return to the forest entrance"

"No way I'm wearing does deer things" Arti glared at Chris

"I know. Which is exactly why I'm making you a deer" Chris grinned some more.

"You can't be fucking serious!" Arti yelled at Chris and was pretty much ready to attack him if Nonam hadn't held him back.

"Nope! I'm serious. For once… Continuing on, the deers are: Arti, Carrie, Iris, Renee, and Daniel for the Screaming Gophers. And for the Killer Bass, it's Bleck, Elijah. Jacob, Lucas, and Lily. For the hunters, it's Justin, Krishnov, Nonam, Ricardo, and Pam for the Screaming Gopher. As for the Killer Bass, it's David, Johnathan, Nathan, Emile, Amy, and Lily."

"Wait…" Lily said.

Chris turned to look at her "Yes?"

"Why was I named on both lists…?"

Chris smiled and laughed a little "Because you get to be the hunter AND the deer."

"Huh… how is that going to work?" Pam seemed confused.

"She hunts the deer from the other team while the hunters are hunting her down."

"But… why?" Lily asked

Chris sighed "Because your team has an extra player and we were debating to make you a hunter. Then your team would have an advantage. Then we wanted to make you a deer, but then the other team would have an advantage. So we settled to have you be both. Now, you have two hours to shoot as many deers from the other team has possible. The deer gets a five minutes head start. AND! GO!"

Every deer beside Lily ran in because she needs to wait a little longer.

.

 **((in the forest)**

.

"I look so adorable with these little antlers and this tail of course" Carrie smiled.

Arti shakes his head at Carrie comment.

"This has got to be the most ridiculous thing I have ever done" Iris sighed

"Why? It looks so cute on you" Carrie smiled

"No… it… doesn't" Iris glared.

"Huh… not to burst the bubble… but something's wrong…" Daniel said

"What is it?" Arti turned to face him.

"Where's… Renee?" He asked.

.

Renee was wandering the woods on her own thinking that it would be better to travel on her own. Why travel in a big group that could be a target. Plus, she wanted to go find Bleck

.

 **((Meanwhile, with the other team))**

.

Levi was walking around, sighing to herself "I don't know how I feel about this…"

"Same here…" Elijah said. He was not the biggest fan of this.

Jacob was walking, not paying attention and then suddenly he fell on a root.

Lucas was smiling "I don't see what the big problem is. I enjoy the costume"

"Of course you would…" Elijah said as he looks over at Jacob, who was sleeping. "Should we split up?"

Lucas turned to look at Elijah "I think we should stick as a team!"

Elijah was already leaving at that point heading in a different direction

"I'm with Elijah on this one" He said as he walked in a different direction.

Lucas frowned and glared at them "Alrighty then…" He headed in a different direction, leaving Jacob to sleep on the floor.

.

 **((Back at the entrance of the forest))**

.

"Alright Lily, you get a minute head start from the actual hunters since you are both. And your time starts… NOW!"

Lily sprinted into the forest. She was actually decently fast at doing so

.

 **((Back in the forest))**

.

"Welp… I'm going on my own… good luck" Iris said as she started to walk away.

"Why? We were having fun" Carrie told her

"Well, I don't want to be in a group if a hunter shows up. It'll be easy for them to win…" Iris stated as she walked away.

Arti nodded and walked away, leaving Daniel and Carrie alone.

"So… you come here often?" Carrie tried flirting with Daniel

"In the forest? I try not to" He tried to ignore Carrie but she wasn't going to have any of that.

.

Lucas was walking alone, unaware to him, though, he had bread crumbs in his pocket. Someone had placed it there.

.

 **((in the confessional booth))**

.

Iris leaned back a little and grinned "I'm not going to sabotage my team! I'm sabotaging the other team too. I'll just sabotage my team when it's obvious we're going to lose and I can pin the blame on someone else. Like I did with Gavin. And now I'm doing it to Lucas. No hard feeling man" She grinned some more.

.

 **((back at the outside of the forest))**

.

Chris looks at everyone "AND GO!"

Justin starts to run but trips and fires off his gun accidentally. It manages to shoot an eagle and it falls down.

"AH HA!" David screamed with joy "REVENGE"

Justin quickly gets up and runs into the forest, following behind everyone else.

.

 **((in the forest))**

.

Johnathan was sneaking around the forest, with the mark of a true hunter "No one will expect anything…" He smirked. Suddenly, he spotted Iris walking and decided to blow his cover "HAHA" Iris heard this and started to run away "HEY! WAIT!" Johnathan yelled as he ran after her.

.

Krishnov was hiding in some bushes, waiting for a deer from the other team to be spotted. Instead, he found something even better.

A girl that he didn't quite get along with was walking past the bush "Where is he…?" Renee asked.

Krishnov saw her walking "Where's who…?" He mumbled to himself. He got out of the bush and started to follow Renee.

.

Pam is walking when she sees Lily in the distance. She grins and aims at her. Unfortunately, she doesn't have the best aim and hits a squirrel. "Woops"

Lily turns to face Pam and shoots her multiple time.

"Hey!" She yells while getting pelted by paint "You can't shoot the hunters"

Lily turned around and started to run.

Pam ran after her but was hit in the face by a branch. A squirrel laughed and scurried off.

.

David was walking around the forest without a care in the world. He hadn't found any deer yet, unfortunate for him. But that wasn't the worst of his problems. An eagle had spotted him and decided to pick him up because fuck him. That's why "OH COME ON!" David yelled as he looked at the eagle. He aimed his gun at the eagle and shot it. The only problem was that it let him go and he started falling "SHIIIIIIIIIT"

.

A boy was just minding his own business, it was Levi. Suddenly he heard screaming and slowly looked up. That's when the body landed on him.

David shook his head and realized he landed on Levi "Oh… huh… Hi…"

Levi sighed "What are you doing…?"

"Oh… you know… just dropping in…" David said with a very weak smirk. Suddenly he got shot in the back of the head "OWW"

"That's because of that pun" Ricardo told David as he aimed at Levi and shot him "And that's because you are a deer.

Levi shoved David off of him, getting up and started to walk away. He was shot again but this time in the ass. He turned towards Ricardo" You want to fucking do that again?"

Ricardo was smiling as he walked away.

Levi walked over to David and took his gun "Gimme that!" She aimed it at Ricardo and shot him multiple times.

Ricardo turned around after getting shot and looked over at Levi "OH! YOU WANT TO FIGHT TRANS QUEEN?"

She glared at him and aimed for his crotch "IT'S TRANS KING YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" And with that he shot Ricardo multiple times there. He smiled when he saw him collapse to the ground in pain. He gave David his gun back and walked away.

"Dafuq just happened?" David said looking at Ricardo and Levi.

.

Nonam was on the trail of someone. That person turned out to be Lucas and he grinned as he aimed at Lucas. Suddenly a pile of snow fell on him, completely covering him.

Lucas heard the snow fall and turned around to see what had happened. He grinned when he noticed that it was probably Nonam. He walked over to the snow pile "What's this" **[1]** He smirked to himself when he said. He poked the pile of snow "Oh, must be a Nonam" He laughed a little as he walked away.

"Goddammit…" Was all he could say.

.

Nathan was sneaking around the forest, with Emile beside him "Be vewy vewy quiet… I'm hunting wabbits…" He said in a serious voice.

Emile stopped walking for a second "Don't you mean deer?"

Nathan froze for a second, took a few steps back, and continued walking "Be vewy vewy quiet… I'm hunting deew!"

"That's better"

.

Arti was casually walking around, with not a care in the world. He passes by the snow pile from Nonam and sighs "Nonam… is that you…?"

It took a while to answer, like several seconds but eventually a very low "Yes" Could be heard

Lily snuck up on Arti and shot him in the neck.

Arti collapsed in pain because fuck, paintballs hurt. You ever been hit by one of those? I haven't but I know they really hurt.

Lily smirked and cheered "YES! I got one!"

Nonam poked his head out of the snow and shot her in the stomach.

She held her stomach "Aww shit fuck!"

Nonam fully gets out of the snow and walks away.

.

Johnathan was hiding behind a rock, watching Iris to her thing. She passed by the rock and this is when Johnathan knew, it was time to strike. With that in mind, he leaped out from behind the rock, aiming his gun at Iris, who kept walking. He landed on the ground and was ready to shoot but never got to pull the trigger. He had landed on a net that pulled him up into a tree.

Iris turned around to face him "You fell for that? Wow…" She starts to walk away.

Johnathan was struggling to break himself out "You win this time…"

"I win every time" Was all Iris said as she walked away.

.

Renee sees the person she was looking for. "There you are" She smirks as she runs up and hugs Bleck.

Krishnov was hiding in the shadows and couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Him…? So there is something going on… Time to ruin her life…" Soon they kiss a few times and Krishnov has to stop himself from gagging. He catches something from the corner of his eyes and he spots Elijah. Suddenly, an idea came to his head. He walked out of his hiding spot and over to Renee and Bleck "Thank you guys" He grinned evilly. He proceeds to shoot Bleck in the mouth to try and refrain him from speaking "Especially you Bleck! I know it'll be terrible if you're team ever figures out that you're helping us" He grins some more.

Elijah glares at Bleck from the shadows "He's… helping them…?" He was about to walk away when suddenly he was shot.

Krishnov glares at Elijah "You didn't hear a thing! If you tell anyone… you are dead!" He walks over to Elijah to try and seem threatening.

Well Elijah was having none of that. He took Krishnov's gun and smacked him across the face with it. He then walked away.

.

Daniel had stopped to lean on a tree. "So… what now…?"

Carrie slowly walked to him and pinned him to the ground "You wanna… make out…?"

"Wait what?" Daniel blushed and wasn't sure what else to say.

Carrie smirked "Come on… It'll be fun…" She slowly approached her mouth to his.

"I… I guess…?" Was all he could say.

Carrie was inches away from his mouth when she and Daniel got pelted by paintballs.

"YEAH!" Nathan shouted as he turned towards Emile to high five him.

Emile returned the high five.

Nathan turned to look back at who he had hit. "Oh shit, we cockblocked them"

.

 **((Confessional booth))**

.

Lucas was badly bandaged up "OK… who ever put bread in my pants… fuck you! But on the bright side I found my way back to camp."

.

Justin slowly rises from a bush and sees Lucas. He takes a quick shot at him and his actually surprised that he managed to hit someone "YES! I hit someone!" He looks at Lucas who is trembling. "What's the matter?" Justin slowly turns around and sees a Grizzly Bear "Oh… that could be what…" The bear took a swipe at him and knocked out of the way. The Grizzly Bear approached Lucas and… well… it's not a pretty scene...

.

 **((Later, outside the forest))**

.

Chris was looking around at both teams that were in front of him. "Isn't it obvious who wins? THE SCREAMING GOPHERS! They only had three members who got shot! Arti, Daniel, and Carrie. While the other team had five people who were shot! Lily, Elijah, Bleck, Lucas, and Levi. Which is pretty sad. Also, how did none of you shoot Jacob? He was literally sleeping on the floor!"

Jacob smirked "It was all part of my strategy"

Nathan glanced over at Lucas and Justin. Justin had a cast on his arm while Lucas was completely in a wheelchair "This seems familiar…"

.

 **((in the cabins))**

.

Elijah looked at his team "Guys… I heard that Bleck was helping the other team out… I caught him with two people from the other team… We should vote him off"

Nathan looked at Elijah "Are you sure…?"

Elijah kept looking foward "Yes…"

At that moment Bleck walked in.

"Apparently you were working for the other team" Levi glared at him.

"What? No I wasn't" Bleck looked around and spotted Elijah "What you saw was not me working for the other team."

Elijah sat down on his bed "Looked like it to me."

"I was just talking to Renee. And we were both Deer! So there were no harm" Bleck told him.

"Well that no harm thing cost us two deer. You and I both got shot by Krishnov. So either way, in the end. It helped the other team"

"Imma let you finish but…" Said Lucas who was moving along in his wheelchair. "But I have an important thing to say"

Elijah sighed "What is it?"

"This is very serious. So I need everyone's full attention"

Levi sighed now "What is it"

"I mean everyone"

Bleck turned to face Lucas "What is it"

"That's not everyone"

"Oh for fuck sakes Lucas" Nathan said.

Lucas nodded "Alright, I'll say it…" He pulled out something from his pocket. It was a Snapple "Can you open this for me?"

And then Elijah smacked him.

.

 **((At the camp fire ceremony))**

.

Chris looked at all the campers "I only have ten marshmallows tonight… Meaning one of you needs to go home. It could be any of you… Except David" He tosses one to David

David grins and catches it. Eating it slowly.

"Now I have nine left. And only ten of you. Some of you did poorly. Some of you did great… Like Nathan, Emile, and Lily who actually managed to hit something" He tossed a marshmallow to all three of them.

Nathan caught his and ate it. He turned to Emile and gave him another high five.

Emile had caught his but was slower and got smacked in the face by Nathan.

Lily caught hers and then looked over at Nathan and Emile and smiled softly.

"This is your second lost. You were doing so good. If you would have won this challenge. You could have had a streak going" He tossed a marshmallow to Jacob.

Jacob caught it and grinned.

"Five marshmallows left… Amy and Johnathan" He tossed one to both of them.

Amy caught hers and smiled at Lily.

Johnathan tried to catch it but it went over his head.

"Levi" He tossed one to him

Levi caught it without a care in the world.

"There's only two marshmallows left… one of you is going home…" Chris looked at Elijah who was giving Bleck a glare, Lucas, who was in a wheelchair, and Bleck, who seemed very worried. "... Elijah…" He tossed the second to last one to him.

Elijah catches it and crumbles it in his hand

"And the final marshmallow goes to…" Chris smiled

Lucas would normally have a facial expression but he was all bandaged up so you couldn't really see his face.

Bleck was really starting to freak out now.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lucas" Chris tossed Lucas the final one.

Lucas tried to reach out for the marshmallow but couldn't do it because of the bandages, so instead, he simply fell

Bleck slowly got up and turned to face Elijah "Just so you know… I wasn't helping them!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" Elijah told him.

Bleck started to walk away "Stupid team I have"

Someone was hiding behind a tree trying not to cry. She wanted to go over there and hug him and kiss him. But she couldn't She didn't want to show herself to the other team.

Krishnov was laughing behind Renee "That's what you get for dating someone from the other team!" He kept laughing.

Renee glared at him "YOU FUCK"


	6. What do you Fear?

Chris walked over to the dock and smiled at the camera. "Welcome back to Total Drama Island! Last time, the campers went out to play some paintball. It was pretty fun to see everyone to get hit. The teams were split off into two groups. The deer, and the hunter. Besides Lily, who was an ungodly creation that happened when a hunter and a deer got together. Things were looking good for the Killer Bass until several things happened. First off, Iris put bread in Lucas' pocket, which eventually attracted a bear that attacked Justin and Lucas. Secondly, Krishnov pretended that Bleck was working for the Screaming Gophers so Elijah would have people vote off Bleck. He tried to defend himself but Elijah was having none of it. In the end, the Screaming Gophers won when almost all of the Killer Bass was shot, except Jacob. Who was apparently sleeping in the forest somewhere. When it came time for the campfire ceremony, Bleck, Elijah, and Lucas hadn't received their marshmallows yet and had all received votes. Sadly, Bleck did not receive a marshmallow and had to take the boat of losers home. Now, the campers worst fears are about to be upon them. Will Renee beat ever living hell out of Krishnov? Will Lucas and Justin ever recover from their injuries? And will David stop being taken away by eagles? Find out this time on Total! Drama! Island!

.

.

.

Natural Productions…

.

.

.

Presents…

.

.

.

Total Drama Island MV

Episode 6

What Do You Fear?

.

.

.

 **((At night))**

.

Nathan was looking at the campfire burn "So… what now…?"

Levi was looking at the stars "I guess we just enjoy the silence…"

Elijah was carving something into a piece of wood with a knife he had stolen from David without his knowledge.

Speaking of David, he was watching Elijah do that with a WTF face.

Someone was passed out on the floor sleeping. Probably Jacob

Johnathan was looking down at the ground. Not exactly pleased with their lost,

Lucas was still on the ground in his wheelchair, since no one bothered to help him.

Emile sighed as he looked deeply into the fire. He was going to say a fire pun. But now was not the time for it.

Amy hadn't eaten her marshmallow yet and decided to eat a few bites from it. She looked over at Lily, who was getting tired.

The silence was broken by someone yelling at somebody else "YOU FUCK!" A body went flying and knocked right into Jacob.

"GAH!" He yelled as he woke up "What's going on?"

"So much for peace and quiet…" Levi sighed as she looked at who got punched. It was Krishnov.

A girl came running out of the trees "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!"

Krishnov slowly got off of Jacob "What...? You wanna fight me?"

"YOU BET YOUR ASS I DO!"

"Twenty dollars say Renee wins" Nathan said, happy about the sudden action.

David glanced over at him "Do you even have twenty dollars?"

"... No…"

.

 **((Confessional))**

.

Nathan was looking off into the distance "I don't even have any money for myself at home. I keep spending it on food when I don't take my pill. My ADHD makes me really hungry"

.

 **((Back outside))**

.

Renee, in a fury, runs up to Krishnov and punches him in the stomach. He falls down but managed to grab her arm, pulling her down with him. Sadly for her, she landed face first into a stump. "Bitch" Krishnov muttered to himself. That's when he got kicked in the balls by her.

Someone walked over to the campfire "Oh… It's just you two fighting…" Nonam said.

Arti was walking beside him, holding a water bottle "Did anyone start betting yet?"

"I bet twenty dollars!" Nathan said.

"Do you even have twenty dollars?" Arti glared at him.

"No…"

Soon enough, the rest of the other team comes to join the Killer Bass. Iris had walked over to sit down. Pam sat down next to her. Ricardo was being a nice person and pushing Justin's wheelchair. He stops and sits down. Daniel would prefer to stand up by a tree. Carrie sat down and looked at everyone, smirking "Well… Since we are all here. Let's all tell scary stories"

"That's a great idea" Arti smirked as he goes to put the fire out with his water bottle.

"WAIT! NO" Lily shrieked.

Everyone slowly looked at her. Ricardo was the first one to speak "What the hell was that?"

Her friend sighed "She's afraid of the dark" Amy said.

"She's afraid of the dark?" Arti started to laugh "Oh god! Classic!"

"I'm afraid of what lurks in the dark! Lily replied back.

"Whatever, still sounds like you are afraid of the dark" Arti laughed some more.

"Well… What are you afraid of…?" Lily asked

Arti stopped laughing and the night fell dead silent. Daniel was now getting interested in what was happening, so he walked over and sat down next to Carrie. She looked over at him and smiled.

"Oh…? Not laughing anymore are you? Come on big boy" Lily smirked.

"Fine! Knives! I'm afraid of knives unless I'm the one holding it" He told everyone.

David smirked and pulled out a knife "So like this?"

Arti turned and punch David, out of anger and fear "Never do that again…"

David fell to the ground and gave a thumbs up "Got it…"

Arti turned to look at everyone else "So… What about you guys?"

"I don't think it's a good idea doing this… They could be watching…"

"I'm afraid of knowing someone is out to kill you…" Krishnov said

Renee glared towards Krishnov "So like right now?"

"Yeah…"

Nonam thought for a bit "Hmm I hate being under pressure. It makes me not think properly…"

"I'm really claustrophobic" ricardo added.

"Big bugs crawling all over me… I can't stand it!" Carrie said.

"So… like the one on your shoulder?" Ricardo smirked.

Carrie freaked out and leaned too far back and fell. Luckily she landed on Daniel's lap. "Oh, well hello there" She winked.

Daniel looked down at her "Huh… hi…"

She smirked a little "This is comfortable, I think I'll stay like this."

Iris sighed "Being stuck on a boat in the middle of nowhere. Alone… That would suck."

"Huh… being ignored. … I just can't stand being ignored…"

Arti laughed at the moment "At the current moment… you can't stand at all! You're in a wheelchair"

"I'm afraid of heights…" Pam said

Renee turned to look at Pam "Me too!"

"This one is a fear I recently got…" David said "Eagles… They have a grudge on me man…"

Elijah looked up at David "Eagles huh?"

Johnathan smiled to himself "What's so scary about eagl-"

Suddenly a bunch of eagles surround everyone.

"Oh" Was all Johnathan could say.

"Well I hate to be chained. I always see pictures of people be chained up and it doesn't bode well with me…" Elijah said.

"What…? Like a dog?" Ricardo said.

Elijah simply glared at him.

Jacob coughed a few times before speaking up "I'm afraid of **/censored/** "

Everyone froze in silence to register what the hell they just heard. The silence was broken by the eagles laughing at him.

"Come on man, the eagles are laughing at you!" Elijah told him. Jacob simply looked down.

.

 **((Confessional booth))**

.

The eagles continued to laugh in the confessional booth.

.

 **((Back outside))**

.

Lucas decided to quickly change the subject "I'm… huh.. Afraid of spiders…"

Nathan turned to face Lucas "So am I… WAIT! SHIT!"

"I'm afraid of water… I can't swim… I just sink to the bottom…" Emile said.

"Being alone… in the woods…" Amy said.

Daniel had been looking at Carrie when he looked up "Any insects with stingers. Like bees, wasps, hornets"

"Navigating a minefield… blindfolded" Johnathan grinned.

Nonam looked confused for a bit "huh…?"

Johnathan turned to look at him "What?"

"Why blindfolded?" Nonam asked.

"Because why not!" Johnathan replied.

Nonam sighed "Because they're underground… So you wouldn't see them anyways"

Johnathan smirked "Yeah… but blindfolded is so much more badass" He grinned.

Levi got up "It's getting late… I'm going to bed." He starts to walk away

"Hey!" David yelled at him "You never told us what you are afraid of"

Levi stops walking and turns to walk over to David. He lifts him up by the collar "Does it look like I fear anything?"

"Huh… No?" David didn't know what else to say.

He let go of David and walked away.

"We are going to regret this tomorrow" Nathan said, standing up.

Everyone else slowly started to leave, eventually, Arti and Justin were all that stayed.

"Huh…" Justin looked over at Arti "Could you bring me back to the cabins?"

Arti got up and poured his bottle of water on the fire, extinguishing it. He walked away from the camp.

"Arti…?" Justin asked trying to turn around. He could hear the eagles that were around him. And suddenly, he felt something crawling all over him. "Is that a spider? I think I just acquired five of the fears we talked about!"

.

 **((the next day))**

.

 **((At the mess hall))**

.

Chris walks into the mess hall and looks at everyone smiling "Hello campers! Today's challenge… is going to be a little more interesting.

Iris was sitting at the table, ignoring Chris, eating something that looks like oatmeal, but it's probably milk. Suddenly someone grabs her "What do you think you are doing?"

Chef grinned at her "We are you taking you for a boat ride… in the middle of nowhere"

Iris eyes slowly grew wide open. Like she was about to scream, but instead. "Alright" Is all she said. She was dragged away but you could see a little fear in her eyes.

"I TOLD YOU THEY WERE WATCHING!" Nathan yelled out.

Chris looked around "Also, I told Justin to go get me something, Now I want EVERYONE to ignore him. If someone from the other team notices him, they lose a point.

Justin walks in and places the thing on the table He was somehow cured from his injuries and no longer required the wheelchair "What did I miss?" He looked at everyone but no one seemed to even noticed he was here. "Oh…"

.

 **((Outside))**

.

"Alright Carrie, this part is is easy. All you have to do is have this bug crawl all over you" Chris smiled.

Carrie slowly looked down at the bug which was the size of a scorpion. She shivered a little "Well… I mean… I guess it's not THAT bad… if it's for the sake of the team…"

Chris looked confused at Carrie before speaking again "That's… not the bus… that's it breakfast" Suddenly a bug the size of a cat crawls over and eat the smaller bug. Carrie was having none of that and bolted away. Arti simply facepalmed

.

Iris was alone on a boat in the middle of nowhere. She looked off the side of the boat and slowly lowered herself until she was curled into a ball "It'll be over soon…"

.

Chris chained Elijah to a wall seemingly in the middle of nowhere. "You just have to stay like this for… well… four hours."

Elijah did not like that one bit "Four hours? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" He went to lunge at Chris but the chains kept him in place.

Chris laughed a little and walked away "Nope! Good luck!"

.

Chris walked over to Nathan and Lucas "Your challenge is to stay in a room full of spiders, for 1 minute" He grinned.

Nathan slowly wheeled Lucas inside the building "This… this doesn't seem so bad…" He looked around. Suddenly, the spiders started crawling towards them and Nathan quickly ran out, abandoning Lucas

"NATHAN" Lucas yelled out "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" The spiders suddenly started to crawl all over Lucas "NATHAN! YOU FUCK!"

.

Arti had his eyes wide open the entire team this scene happened. In front of him, Chef was standing, with various knives with him. He grabbed the first knife and lunged it at Arti, missing him by an inch. "Are… Are… Are we done yet?" He asked, shivering. Chef shooked his head and threw another one "You've… trained for this…? Right?"

Chef grinned "I took a class for it" Another knife was thrown.

Arti cringed as knife landed right next to his ear "But… you passed it right?"

Chef laughed a bit before stopping "No" He threw the last knife. It landed right under Arti's crotch. He almost felt like fainting,

"And Arti makes it! He gets the first point for his team!" Chris said.

.

 **((1-0))**

.

Amy was walking alone in the woods "I-I-I can do this! It's not that bad… I had to it yesterday… But I had a paintball gun then…" She stops walking because she sees a grizzly bear "..." She turns around and walks away.

.

Krishnov was in a faintly lit room. He was looking around for someone… He knew he was here somewhere… But where? Suddenly, he heard someone running for him. Krishnov quickly turned around to face who it was. He didn't have much time to react, as the person threw a punch at him. He blocked it with his arm and kicked the person in the knee twice. The person was having none of this and picked up Krishnov, throwing him into a wall. He fell to the ground and slowly got up.

.

Iris was still just chilling on the boat, curled up into a ball. She slowly got up and spotted something in the distance "What's that?" She tried looking closer, almost falling out. "Wait a second… that's… Screw it…" She sat back down "I won't say anything…"

.

Chris was standing on top of a very tall building "This challenge is easy! All you have to do is walk off the tightrope to the other side!"

"How high up is it?" Pam asked, the wind kinda masking her voice,

"Why would you ask that?" Renee seemed very worried.

Chris smiled "Don't worry! It's only 500 feet in the air! Don't look down!" With that, he took a few steps back.

"FUCK!" Renee yelled as she looked down. They were really high up

Pam was the first one to start walking. At first it wasn't that bad. Well, that is until she slipped and fell. She started to scream, but luckily some invisible tape caught her "Transparent tape…?" She smiles and looks up "Renee! It won't be that bad if you fal-" And with that she was wrapped up in tape and started to fall. She was screaming again.

Renee watched the whole thing happen. But she needed to do this for her team. She crossed over to the other side flawlessly. "I… did it? I DID IT!" She cheered, almost falling.

.

 **((2-0))**

.

"Come on man! You can do it!" Chris tried to tell him.

Emile was standing at the edge of the water "Alright… I'll… i'll do it…" He took one step and suddenly, a screaming Pam fell on him and knocked him into the water. Emile fell into the water, gasping for air, suddenly stopping. "Wait… this isn't that bad" He smiled. And then he started to sink, making the smile disappear.

.

 **((2-1))**

.

"All you gotta do is stay in this box for ten minutes" Chris told Ricardo as he stuffed him in.

He was in a really uncomfortable position "I hate you…" The box was then closed.

.

Justin was walking alone in the forest when he spotted a grizzly bear. He was very frightened but so desperate for someone to notice him that he walked over to it "I know it won't ignore me… and it's better than nothing" However, when he walked over to the bear, it didn't even take notice of him "OH COME ON!"

.

Johnathan put the blindfold on himself and tied it up. "You got this Johnathan…" He said as he started to run. Explosions after explosions could be heard as he accidentally stepped on some mines. Luckily he got out of the way quick enough so he wouldn't lose a limb. Finally, he crossed what felt like a finish line and took off his blindfold "I made it out? I MADE IT OUT ALIVE!" He then took a step and blew up.

.

 **((2-2))**

.

Elijah took a look at his chain and sighed. "I hate this show."

.

Jacob was walking peacefully, little did he know, was that his fear was ready to strike. He got hit in the ass by a **/censored/** He screamed in fear turned around to look at who shot it.

Chris was standing behind him with a **/censored/** launcher. "You know… I might need to censor all this on TV, since, well… you know… National Television" He aimed at Jacob again and started to shoot him again.

Jacob kept getting shot "THIS ISN'T RIGHT! STOP!"

Chris lowered the launcher "Are you wussing out?"

"YES"

Chris shook his head in disappointment.

.

 **((Confessional booth))**

.

Chris was sitting all professional like "Please note that since this is a family show, all innapropriate stuff shall be censored. Probably…"

.

Chris is laughing a little bit "Daniel is in for a surprise."

Daniel was walking when he heard some buzzing noises "Oh… OH NO!" He starts to run away as several bees, wasps, and hornets chase after him. Chris can be heard laughing in the background.

.

Krishnov stands triumphant over Chef as he grins "Is that the best you got?"

.

 **((3-2))**

.

Nonam was looking at a baby bunny stuck in a cage hanging over a pool with piranhas. Chris walked over to stand beside Nonam. "You have five minutes to save that bunny"

Nonam looked over at him "Five minutes? That's not that bad…"

"Starting… four minutes ago" Chris smirked.

"FOUR MINUTES AGO! THAT MEANS THERE'S ONLY A MINUTE LEFT" Nonam was freaking out.

"Now you have fifty seconds left" Chris grinned as he walked away, hearing Nonam freak out behind him.

.

 **((The boat that Iris is on gets back))**

.

Iris smirks as she gets off "That wasn't that bad" She looked around to make sure no one was watching, and then proceeded to kiss the ground.

.

 **((4-2))**

.

David was running away from some eagles, screaming at the top of his lunges. Chris watched and gave himself a facepalm.

.

Chris was sitting beside Levi "You gotta be afraid of something…" He was looking at him.

He sighed "I'm not…"

"Polar bears?"

"Nope"

"Scorpions?"

"Nope"

"Trees?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"… No" Levi said as he walked away to go to his cabin.

.

Elijah was still just sitting there when suddenly a bowl of dog food was pushed towards him "Oh you have GOT to be kidding me!"

.

Justin sat alone on a bench with a tear rolling down his eye "I hate this game…"

.

Daniel was lying down in the infirmary with several stings in him "Never… again…"

.

Chef walks into the mystery room and unchains Elijah "YOU ARE DONE HERE!" Well, Elijah retaliated by throwing the dog food he had recently acquired, straight into Chef's face. Chef was growling at Elijah when he did that.

"Well, if you're going to growl. You definitely need it more than I do"

.

 **((4-3))**

.

Lily was walking around in complete darkness, she was basically shivering the entire time. "Lily! Lily! Lily!" Some voices whispered to her "I-I-It's just Chris trying to play a trick on me!" She tried to reassure herself "No it's not! Not! Not!" The voice whispered back. "Excuse me?" Lily stopped walking. "I think she's onto us! Us! Us!" The voice whispered. "I know you're not real!" Lily yelled out loud. She was conquering her fear. Suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind and her first reaction was to turn around and punch that person in the face! That person turned out to be Justin "Justin? I'M SO SORRY!" She quickly hugged him "Are you OK?"

"Welp, Justin lost his challenge because he stopped being ignored. Lily won hers, but lost a point for not ignoring Justin"

.

 **((4-3))**

.

Ricardo was eventually let out of the box and was practically gasping air at the thought of it. Suddenly, the box opened up.

"You can go now" Chris told him.

Well, Ricardo would get out, if every bone in his body hadn't stopped working "Fuck… you"

"Anymore swearing and this show will just be beeps" Chris told him as he walked away.

.

Nonam was sitting on a tree branch holding the baby bunny when he spotted Chris "HEY! CHRIS! I GOT IT OUT!:

Chris looked up and Nonam sitting on a branch and noticed that the branch itself was very weak "5… 4… 3… 2… 1…"

Nonam had broken the branch and started to fall "WAIT!" I'M NOT THE PAIN MAGNET" After a bit of falling, he landed on Jacob, who screamed in pain.

Chris laughed a little "Yeah, but he is"

.

Chris had followed Levi to his cabin "Are you sure you're not afraid of anything?"

Levi didn't even bother looking up at Chris and simply flipped him off.

"I'm going to need to censor that out" He sighed.

.

Amy rushed out of the forest once the four hour mark hit "THERE! Four hours"

Chris smiled "That means that the score is 6-4. The Killer Bass can tie the score since we still don't know about Lucas and Levi. So… if Lucas wins this challenge. Then Levi can TELL US WHAT HE FEARS!" Chris was obviously irritated at Levi.

Levi laughed a little bit "I don't fear anything…"

Chris walked over to the door "Alright… Let me open the doors!" He slowly opened them to see what was inside. What he saw inside was not something he had been expecting. Lucas was sitting on the ground, without his wheelchair and bandages. Some spiders had surrounded him and some were even on his shoulder "Wait… what…?" Chris was visibly confused.

Lucas grinned evilly "The spiders fully healed me and now I'm their king!"

Nathan saw this and slowly backed up "Hey… Lucas… you're OK!... Huh… Sorry about leaving you"

Lucas glared at Nathan and smirked "Get him…" All the spiders around Lucas started to chase after Nathan, who was screaming as her ran away. Lucas kept on laughing.

Chris smiled and then turned his attention to Levi, glaring. "Now the score is 6-5~ Levi could save his team if he could say what his fear is!"

Levi glared right back at Chris "I TOLD YOU! I'M NOT AFRAID OF ANYTHING!"

Chris thought for a moment "Alright… Then I have something EVEN better!" He grinned.

.

 **((somewhere else))**

.

In front of everyone, there was a giant obstacle course that was made for Levi. It was pretty big and went up pretty high into the air. Chris turned to look at Levi "Here… You have to go thru several of the other contestants fear, including heights, spiders, minefields, knives, **/censored/** , being under pressure, and big bugs"

Levi grinned "How hard can it be?"

"You are blindfolded the whole time" Chris said as he put a blindfold around his eyes.

"Goddammit Johnathan" He sighed.

Johnathan grinned "It makes it more intense! I walked through a minefield with one on"

"That's different" Levi sighed. She walked up the ladder blindfolded without even breaking a sweat. Once at the top, he starts crossing the tightrope without a problem.

"GO LEVI" Nathan yells out, but soon the spiders catch up with him. He starts screaming and running away from them,

Chris was growing a little more impatient "Now you have to climb down the spider web to the ground"

Levi smirked "Easy" He started climbing down. Multiple times did spiders crawl on him but he honestly didn't care. Once he reached the bottom he grinned.

"Huh… Next you must run thru a minefie-" Levi was pretty much already done that part as he avoided every single mine there was. "WHAT" Chris yelled out in shock "That's it! Release the beasts!"

Chef grinned evilly as he took a box and shook it furiously before opening it, releasing a bunch of bees, wasps, and hornets. But instead of going after Levi, they decided to go after Jacob. Who was screaming as he was getting stunned. And somehow, he lead them to Daniel, who also got stunned multiple times. Chris simply facepalmed.

"Alright! This next part of the challenge consists crawling into an area covered in bugs!"

Levi did that part without a problem. Because Levi is a boss!

"ALRIGHT! THE KNIV-" Chris yelled out when his phone rang. He picked it up and started to listen. There was mumbling on the other end of the phone and Chris simply nodded the whole time "Uh huh… Yes… Understood" He hung up the phone and looked at Levi "We can't shoot knives at you when you are blindfolded… But we'll do the next best thing!" He smiled as Chef grabbed a **/censored/** canon and started firing them at Levi. He, being Levi, managed to actually avoid them. Probably because he had great hearing and could hear them coming over to him. Chef presses a red button that starts firing them rapidly. Eventually Levi got hit by one and fell to the ground. Soon, he was covered in them.

Chris grinned "LEVI FAILED TO COMPLETE THE CHALLENGE! MEANING THE SCREAMING GOPHERS WIN AGAIN!"

.

 **((Later that night at the campfire ceremony))**

.

Chris was holding a plate with only four marshmallow left. Everyone had received one but, David, Jacob, Levi, Lily, and Nathan. "So… one of you five is going home… Who will it be? You each failed to complete your challenge. Besides Lily, who just punched Justin and lost a point."

"Hey! He snuck up on me!" She tried to defend herself.

"Which is why the next marshmallow goes to… Lily" He tossed her a marshmallow.

Lily caught it and smirked

"Now… that only leaves four of you left… But luckily for one of you, you will receive your marshmallow now… Nathan" He tossed one to Nathan.

Nathan caught it, somewhat surprised by it. Lucas could be heard cursing in the background. Nathan glared over at Lucas but when he turned back to eat his marshmallow, they were covered in spiders. He threw it, freaking out. While Lucas laughed behind him.

"The next one… goes to David…" He tosses a marshmallow to David"

David catches it and grins.

"That leaves only one marshmallow left. Either Levi or Jacob are going home! Who will it be…?"

Levi looked over at Jacob and glared at him.

Jacob wasn't one to be mean so he gave off a weak smile.

"And the final marshmallow of the night goes to…!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Levi…" He tossed the final one to Levi…

Levi caught it and sighed in relief.

Jacob slowly got up "Wait… Why me?"

Amy and Lily were laughing a bit "Because you're afraid of **/censored/** " Lily said as she laughed some more.

"What? Come on! That's a normal fear!" Jacob tried to defend himself.

David sighed "No… it's not"

"Shut up… you're scared of eagles… I'm out of here" He said as he got onto the boat of losers. The boat slowly started to leave and Jacob sighed. Suddenly, looking up, he started to freak out a bit. He was on a boat full of **/censored/**!

.

Chris walked over to the camera "And with that! That concludes another episode of Total Drama Island! So much can happen with 19 people still remaining in the game. Who do you think will be going home next? Will Levi stop getting on my nerve? And will eagles ever stop leaving David alone? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Island!


	7. So you Think you Can Swim?

Chris walked over to the docks "Last time! On Total Drama Island! The campers had to face their worst fears after they discussed about it to each other in front of the campfire. Some of them failed miserably… coughcoughDavidcoughcough, while others, succeeded in conquering their fears in the weirdest ways possible. CoughcoughLucascoughcough. Some had the weirdest fears ever coughcoughJacobcoughcough. Some had no fears at all coughcoughLevicoughcough. Levi had a chance to win for his team or at least tie for his team but failed flat when he was covered by a bunch of **/censored/**. You may be asking what that censored thing is… Well… it's a **/censored/**. Anyways, moving on. When Levi failed the challenge. It was down to Jacob and him on who got the final marshmallow. Sadly it went to Levi and Jacob had to leave. This episode, the contestants go for a swim. Who will win this challenge? Will some sabotage be in place? And will I ever get rid of Levi? Find out this time on Total! Drama! Island!

.

.

.

Natural Productions…

.

.

.

Presents…

.

.

.

Total Drama Island MV

Episode 7

So You Think You Can Swim?

.

.

.

 **((in the Killer Bass cabin))**

.

Nathan was lying on his bed, reading a had caught his attention. Levi was looking for something around the room. "Whatcha looking for?"

Levi started to look under a bed "Something…" He reached out and grabbed something "Are these yours? It was a pill bottle.

"Huh?" He lowered his book and grabbed the bottle of pills "Yes. It's for my ADHD. If I didn't bring them here. I would have gotten voted off first."

.

Krishnov was walking outside when he heard Nathan mention the thing about his ADHD "Oh…?" Well… That's interesting… Very… interesting!"

.

 **((Confessional booth))**

.

Krishnov grinned "This is too easy! If I can find a way to steal his pills… I can get HIM voted off! Perfect! Now… how do I do that… also… Why would I do that?"

.

 **((Outside))**

.

David was sitting on a tree, looking at the stars. He wasn't one for admiring stuff but the stars were actually pretty beautiful. No one here really understood him. Well, that's probably because he hadn't told anyone what had happened in his childhood.

"Mind if I watch the stars too?" Said the voice of a girl.

David looked over at notice Lily. He nodded "Yeah… sure. Knock yourself out"

She climbed up and sat on a nearby branch "I always wondered…" She started "Why do you carry those knives?"

"The knives…? Well… It's a long story… It's the only thing from my house that didn't burn down… It belonged to my father…" He told Lily.

"What happened to your father?" She asked, a little concerned.

"He… He tried to run in and save my mother… but it was already too late and he too, succumbed to flames and smoke. They perished inside the house…"

"That's… That's… That's awful" Lily covered her mouth.

David sighed… "Yeah… and for now, I'm still at the orphanage that picked me up. It's a terrible place, let me tell you that" He looked back up at the stars.

"Is that why you are here?" She asked him curiously.

He nodded "I'm hoping to win the money so I can leave the orphanage. Hopefully…"

Lily looked up at the stars "You never know… One of us 19 is going to win…" She told him.

Elijah had been listening to the entire conversation. Once the conversation was done, he placed one of David's knife by the tree trunk and walked away.

.

 **((The next day))**

.

Chris was standing in front of everyone "Hello Everyone! Today's challenge is going to me made up of smaller challenge… All involving the same theme…"

Emile smirked "This shouldn't be too har-"

"Water" Chris finished.

"Ah… Ah what?" Emile stood there, shocked for a moment.

"There will be ten challenges involving water! Each person must participate in one. The Killer Bass as to have one member participate in two of them. These challenges include, but are not limited to: Boat races, swimming, surfing, diving board, jet skiing, canoe, rafting, kayaking, scuba diving, and fishin-:"

"Fishing? That's not exciting!" Arti said.

"Zip it!" Chris told Arti "I was talking" They stared at each other for a few moments before Chris spoke again "That is all"

"You are the worst…"

"Killer Bass" Chris continued "Choose who will take part in two challenges"

Elijah stepped up "I'll do it."

Levi looked at his team "Let's make sure Emile doesn't get one where he needs to swi-"

"Wait… Who said YOU were choosing?" Chris said

David sighed "This can't be good"

"Here are the order of the challenges and who is doing them" Chris grinned at the campers "Surfing will be done by Lucas and Carrie. Dive boards will done Elijah and Ricardo. Jet Skiing will be done by Justin and David. Canoe will be done by Nonam and Johnathan. Kayaking will be done by Daniel and Elijah. Fishing will be done by Arti and Nathan" A distinctive 'fuck' could be heard. "Swimming will be down by Pam and Emile" Several distinctive 'fucks' were heard "Scuba Diving will be done Renee and Amy. Rafting will be done by Iris and Lily. And finally, the boat race will be done by Krishnov, and Levi"

"Wait… Did you make Emile do the swimming challenge on purpose!" Levi pointed out

"Yes… Yes I did" Chris smiled.

.

 **((Confessional booth))**

.

"I would take anything to get away from Chris!" Levi said

.

Arti was kinda furious "And I got stuck with fishing? Are you _kidding_ me!"

.

 **((at the beach)**

.

Lucas is waiting on the surfboard for a wave to appear. Carrie is beside him, adjusting her bikini. Lucas glances over at him and she winks at him. He ignores that. "So… When's the wave coming?"

Chris smiled and took out a remote control "Any second now…"

Justin saw Chris take out the remote control "Huh… What does that do?"

Chris grinned and looked at Justin "It's going to make a giant wave appear"

"Is that safe?" He asked.

"Nope!" Chris laughed as he pressed the button.

A huge wave appeared behind Lucas and Carrie. Soon enough, they were riding the wave like it was nothing. Lucas was doing pretty good. Carrie thought up of a way to make Lucas lose. She moved over her surfboard towards him "Hey." She winks at him.

Lucas was too busy paying attention to even look "Huh…? Hi?"

Carrie winked at him again "You can look… I know you want to. You can have an up close view of me in my bikini"

Lucas shook his head "No thank you"

She was a little bit irritated "What? Why not? Are you gay?"

"Yes"

"Oh"

.

 **((Confessional booth))**

.

Carrie looked around "Well this is awkward…"

.

 **((Back on the beach))**

.

"Well… This is awkward" Carrie said.

Lucas nodded "Yep."

Suddenly a shark started to approach Carrie's surfboard and took a chunk out of her surfboard. She started to freak out, eventually falling into the water.

"And Lucas wins!" Chris yells out to everyone.

Lucas arrived back on land and abandoned his surfboard "Huh… Shouldn't we go save her?"

Chris thought for a moment before laughing "Naw"

.

 **((At the guy side of the Screaming Gopher cabin))**

.

"So…" Krishnov started "Nathan takes medication to calm him down. What if we took his medication away?"

"What if it gives him WAY more energy?" Daniel asked.

Krishnov grinned "It will. In an annoying way. But it will also make him sleepy and hungry. Either way, his team will most likely vote him off"

"Alright, I hate the guy but he isn't exactly a threat" Arti said.

Krishnov glared at Arti "Kicked out asses in the dodgeball challenge."

"And he managed to shoot me and Carrie…" Daniel mentioned.

"Alright… So how do we steal it?" Arti asked.

Krishnov walked over to the Bass side "Now seems like a good idea" He grinned. "Daniel, you go in"

"What? Why me?" He asked. Krishnov shrugged. Daniel sighed and slowly opened the door to go in. He didn't make it very far.

"Get out" David said lying on his bed.

"Woops, wrong cabin" Daniel lied as he slowly backed away. "Well that didn't work…" He looked around and noticed Ricardo was missing. "Where's Ricardo?"

"Getting ready for his challenge" Arti told him

.

 **((At a pool that was never there before))**

.

Chris was standing at the bottom of the diving board "Your challenge is to do the coolest jump off the diving board ever! The one with coolest one wins! Elijah! You're up first!"

Elijah stretched a little and ran towards the end of the diving board. Jumping off, he did a few flips in the air before landing head first into the water. He eventually submerged from the water and got out.

"That… was… something" Chris said before he turned towards Ricardo "You are up next!"

Ricardo started to climb up the ladder. Once at the top he looked down and took a deep breath "Here goes nothing!" He started to run towards the end of board but accidentally slipped and face planted the diving board. He fell off and landed on his stomach in the water with a huge slapping noise. He whimpered in pain. If that wasn't bad enough, the diving board fell on him as well as the ladder.

"Ouch!" Nathan winced "That's going to leave a mark! Hmm…" He started to think "That would be an excellent name for a segment in a show."

Chris couldn't help but laugh at what he saw "I think it's quite obvious who the winner is. It's Ricardo!"

"What?" Elijah seemed very pissed when he heard that.

"I loved that wipeout! Was it planned?" Chris asked Ricardo.

He slowly got out of the water, crawling away "Totally"

.

 **((on the beach again))**

.

Justin and David were both on the jet ski at the starting line. Chris was on the beach "You guys have to race around the island. First one to get back wins! And! Go!" Chris shouted at them. Justin immediately crashed into a wall and injured himself. David didn't even bother going "I think we have a winner…? Already?" Chris said. Justin could be heard in pain

.

 **((the score is 2-1 for the Screaming Gophers))**

.

 **((later))**

.

Chris was standing somewhere else on the beach "Nonam and Johnathan. You guys are up! Time for canoeing" Both of the young boys got into a canoe and waited for the signal to be spoken. Chris looked at them both "Go!" He yelled out at both of them. They quickly started to paddle away into the distance. "This is going to take a while. Let's go right ahead and start the next challenge!" Chris said as he walked away.

.

 **((somewhere else on the beach))**

.

Chris walked over to Elijah and Daniel, who were already ready for the challenge. "You two must get to the shore and back" They both nodded at Chris "And go!" They were both off.

.

 **((back with the canoe))**

.

Johnathan was right beside Nonam when he thought of an idea "Time… to sabotage!" He used his paddle to drag Nonam's canoe over this his. Nonam looked over at Johnathan before looking up and seeing a pile of snow about him. He grinned and used his paddle to flick the snow towards Johnathan. It lands on his face and he starts freaking out and saying how it's so cold. Nonam uses this opportunity to push Johnathan away from him. He started to lean back and take the snow off of him when his canoe tips over, leaving Johnathan in the water. Nonam smirks at him "Sucks to be you…"

.

 **((back with the kayakers))**

.

Elijah was in the lead as they were heading back. Daniel quickly caught up and hit Eliah in the face with the paddle. That proved to be very unsuccessful. Elijah slowly turned to face Daniel. "Huh…" Was all Daniel could think to say. Elijah took his paddle and hit Daniel in the crotch. He fell over covering himself in pain. Elijah arrives back to the island and gets off. Daniel was in the middle of the lake, not moving.

.

 **((The score is 3-1 for the Killer Bass))**

.

"Are you going to go get Daniel?" Elijah asked.

"I'm sure someone will" Chris grinned and walked away.

.

 **((Confessional booth))**

.

Daniel was curled up in a ball covering his balls. "Alright, Elijah has got to go too, he's going to be a threat"

.

 **((Somewhere else on the beach))**

.

Nonam reaches back to the shore and gets off the canoe. Johnathan eventually swims back to shore, exhausted from all the swimming he had to do.

.

 **((The score is 3-2 for the Killer Bass))**

.

 **((at the docks))**

.

"Nathan and Arti. You will doing the fishing challenge. The first to catch 10 fishes wins!" Chris told them.

After a while Nathan had gotten something on his line "I think I go one!"

Arti also had something on his line "Me too!"

They both started to reel it in. Nathan acquired a fish while Arti had caught an eel, which electrocuted him. He placed it back in the water. After a while longer, he reels in a jellyfish which got him electrocuted again. Nathan had caught his second fish. Soon Arti caught the most beautiful mermaid you could ever imagine. He goes to say something to the mermaid "I have a boyfriend" The mermaid said to Arti. He dropped her back into the water. Nathan had three fishes at this point. Arti continued to reel in things that weren't what he was looking for. Like piranhas, sharks, somehow he even reeled in a walrus. All the while Nathan kept getting fishes. Arti reeled in a polar bear next "This doesn't many _any_ sense!" He yelled out. After he managed to reel in a unicorn. He had no words for it. Then the unicorn flipped him off and flew away into the sunset. Arti sat there dumbfounded for what felt like an eternity. He snapped out of it, however, when Nathan put the eight fish into his bucket. The next thing he reeled in was whale "Hey look Nathan. Your mom is here to pick you up" Arti glared at him. He, however didn't care as he placed the ninth fish in the bucket. The last thing that Arti reeled up was a boot.. "Well, that's pretty norm-" And then it shot some lasers.

Nathan out the final fish into the bucket "Done!"

"And we have a winner" Chris yelled out.

Arti got up and looked at Nathan "I hate you…" He then walked away.

.

 **(((The score is 4-2 for the Killer Bass))**

.

 **((at a giant pool))**

.

"The next challenge is the swimming one! Pam and Emile. Are you ready?" Chris asked the two. Pam nodded while Emile shook his head to say no. "Good! Go!" Chris shoot blank into the air.

Arti walked over to Chris "Was that blank or a real bullet?"

Chris though for a moment "I don't know" Suddenly the unicorn fell onto Arti, dead. "Real ones."

Pam is swimming quickly to get to the finish line while Emile slowly sinks to the bottom. Levi watched Emile sink to the bottom "Is he OK?" He watched as Emile slowly ran under water, but quickly losing his breath. "Alright… I have to save him!" Levi said as he jumped into the water to go get Emile. He brought him back up to the surface to see if he was OK. Pam quickly reaches the end.

Chris looks at Pam and smiles "The Screaming Gophers get a point! And the Killer Bass loses a point since they had another player in the water"

Levi looked up at Chris, furious "What! How is that fair! I needed to save him!"

Chris looked over at Levi and glared "You know what Levi? You're really starting to piss me off! Because of that! The Screaming Gophers also get the point you lost!"

Carrie smirked "Keep talking Levi!"

.

 **((Confessional booth))**

.

Iris was looking at the camera and smirked "I guess I might not need to sabotage them anymore. They are doing a pretty good job on their own"

.

 **((The new score is 4-3 for the Screaming Gophers))**

.

 **((at the docks))**

.

Renee and Amy were standing next to each other wearing some scuba gear as they both looked down at the water. Chris approached the, both "You guys are looking for a key at the bottom of the lake. First one to find it and come back up wins the challenge for their team. And go" Both girls jump into the water.

.

 **((a few minutes later))**

.

Amy gets out of the water holding a key that she found at the bottom of the water.

Chris looks at her and turns towards everyone "The Killer Bass wins this round!" He turned back towards Amy "Go find Renee and tell her it's over"

Amy scratched the back of her head "Yeah… About that. She is kinds making out with a mermaid"

Iris smirked "What's wrong with that?"

Amy turned to look at Iris "Who makes out with a mermaid during a challenge?"

"Renee" Was all that Iris said.

Amy gets out of the water and soon, Renee gets out of the water holding a shell with something engraved on it.

Pam looked at shell and noticed something was on it "What's that?"

Renee goes to say something but Iris speaks before her "A shell"

Pam almost facepalms herself "I meant what's on it.

Renee grinned "The mermaid's phone number"

Johnathan heard that and rushed over "You got the phone number of a mermaid? Score!"

Nonam walked over to them "Huh… how does a mermaid have a phone?" Everyone ignored him.

.

 **((The score is tied 4-4))**

.

 **((at the top of a mountain with a river))**

.

"Lily and Iris. Your challenge is to take one of these rafts and ride it down the river to the bottom. Now, go get ready and when I say go, you two can start. Also, watch out for the waterfall. If you or your raft goes down that path and falls off the waterfall. You lose the challenge." Chris told them both. Lily walked over to her raft as Iris walked right past her "Go!" Chris yelled at them. Iris shoved Lily to ground and hopped onto her own raft, pushing it off the ground and she uses a row to be able to steer it. Lily gets up from the ground and runs to her raft. Once on, she pushes it away from the ground. She attempts to catch up to Iris who had a headstart on her. Once she catches up to Iris, Iris looks over at her "Hmm…" Her attention changed to a path that split up, one leading to the finish line, the other leading to a waterfall "This should be interesting…" She hops over to Lily's raft.

Lily looks up at Iris confused "What are you doing?"

Iris started to steer Lily's raft towards the waterfall "Taking a risk" Lily tried to stop her but couldn't do anything about it. Iris dropped the row and was going to jump back to her own raft when Lily grabbed her leg

"You are coming with me!" She glared at Iris

Then they both fell. So much screaming could be heard that you would think they were both screaming. But in reality, only Lily was screaming while Iris had a bored expression. After a while of Lily screaming, Iris finally spoke up "Shut the hell up…"

.

 **((The score is still tied 4-4))**

.

"This is the final challenge of the day… The boat race! First one to cross the finish the finish line wins!" Chris looked at them.

Levi was waiting on his boat. He looked over at Krishnov was grinning at him.

"And go!" Chris yells out.

Both of the campers started up their boats. Levi easily passed Krishnov since he has done some boat race stuff before. After a while into the race, he starts avoiding some stuff that are bobbing "Chris! What are these things?"

Chris grinned "Oh.. you'll see" As he said that, a bird had landed on one and exploded.

Levi started swerving out of the way of the mines " _Mines_?"

"Yup! Good luck" Chris grinned evilly.

The mafia like teenager started swerving around the mines and looked over at Iris, giving her a nod. Iris nodded back and walked over to Emile.

"You can do it Levi!" Emile yelled at him.

Iris smirked and shoved Emile into the water.

"Help!" He yelled out as he struggled to keep afloat, eventually sinking below the water.

That caught Levi's attention as he turned to look at the dock "Emile!" Sadly, he should have been looking to where he was going because he went right into a mine, blowing up and allowing Krishnov to pass him, and such, the finish line.

"And the Screaming Gopher win again! For the third time in a row!"

Levi landed in the water and looked down "Going home won't be so bad…"

.

 **((Later that night at the campfire))**

.

Chris was standing in front of the Killer Bass, holding eight marshmallows in front of him "You guys are going on a losing streal. You guys have to stop this! The first marshmallow goes to… David" Chris tosses him the first one.

David catches it and smirks.

"Lucas"

Lucas caught the second one.

"Nathan"

Nathan caught the third one and ate it immediately.

"Amy"

Amy caught hers and looked over at Lily

"Now the next people have all failed a challenge" Chris said.

"Sometimes I think you are biased and just hate our team" Elijah said.

"Possibly" Chris smirked as he tossed a marshmallow to Elijah

Elijah caught it and ate it

"Lily"

Lily caught it and smiled at Amy, David and Nathan. The last two not even realizing it.

"Johnathan"

Johnathan caught his and smirked "Like a ninja"

"The final marshmallow of the night goes to…" Chris smirked

"Well… I had a good run" Levi and Emile both said at the same time.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Levi" He tossed the last one to him

Levi refused to catch it "I'm the one that lost the challenge.

Emile slowly got up "Don't worry about me, Levi" He started to walk towards the boat.

Chris smirked "Yup, Emile is going home… That's what I would be saying if this was an elimination challenge!"

Everyone was in shock besides Elijah who honestly didn't really care.

"Yup! Today was nothing more than fun and games! You are all safe. You may head back to your cabins" Chris said as he walked away.

Levi sighed in relief and walked away towards the cabins.

.

Chris walked over towards the docks "And with that, that concludes another episode of Total Drama Island! Will I let the team get off the hook next time? Will Levi finally get voted off? And what is Krishnov's plan with Nathan? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Island!


	8. Pain, Pain, and, well, Pain

Chris walked over to the dock "Last time on Total Drama Island! The campers went around doing various water challenges. Like surfing. With sharks. And fishing… with sharks. There were ten challenges and the one to win the most would win the whole challenge. Each camper tried their hardest to try and win for their team. Some just tried flirting their way to victory. Which didn't work. All three times it was used. Justin made a fool of himself by being an idiot and crashing into a wall with the jet ski, giving David an automatic victory. Soon, the Killer Bass were leading by 2 points when the sixth challenge ended. It seemed like they were guaranteed a victory. That is until the swimming challenge happened and Levi jumped in to save Emile, that took one point away from them. And then Emile tried to protest. So the point I took away from them was giving to the Screaming Gophers. With only three challenges left. They needed to pull all their weight on the last challenges. Amy completed hers, probably because Renee met a mermaid. The second to last challenge was a raft race and when it seemed like Lily was in the lead, Iris threw herself onto the raft and steered it towards the waterfall. Resulting in no points being earned that round. Then, it came down to Levi and Krishnov in the boat race. Levi was doing so good but sadly, because Iris shoved Emile into the water, Levi got distracted and hit a mine, exploding and sending him flying. The Screaming Gophers won and the Killer Bass had to vote someone off again. It came down to Levi and Emile who hadn't received a marshmallow. Levi ended up receiving it and saying that Emile didn't deserve to go home. Luckily for the Killer Bass, this was a non-elimination. So no one went home. This time, the contestants will have to face ultimate pain if they want to even think about victory. Will the Killer Bass stop losing? Will Lucas find a man to fall in love with? And how will Krishnov steal Nathan's medication? Find out this time on Total! Drama! Island!

.

.

.

Natural Productions…

.

.

.

Presents…

.

.

.

Total Drama Island MV

Episode 8

Pain, Pain, and, well, Pain.

.

.

.

 **((At the cabins))**

.

Emile was sitting on his bed "Thank god none of us had to go home" He smiled.

Levi sighed "I don't know why Chris even gave us a break…" He looked around.

"Hey" David spoke up "I'll take it. I don't want to have two man disadvantage."

"I don't understand why we keep losing" Johnathan said "You have me on my team and I'm clearly the best!"

Elijah glared at Johnathan "Excuse me?"

"I said I was the best at this" Johnathan said "So it must be one of you people that keep losing"

Elijah picked Johnathan up by the shirt collar "May I remind you that you lost your challenge last time?"

"Not my fault. He made snow appear out of nowhere"

Elijah sighed and dropped him to the ground "I'm going for a walk…" He walked out of the cabin

Johnathan slowly got up "What's his problem? I contributed in the phobia factor, unlike some people…"

Nathan and David looked at Johnathan and looked like they were going to attack him

"Which was totally reasonable because my fear wasn't that bad while I wouldn't even be able to do your fear" He tried to cover his ass.

"Better" David said as he looked down.

.

Elijah was walking outside alone, well, he had hoped it was online but he had bumped into two people from his team.

Lily looked towards Elijah "Oh hi Elijah! What are you doing out here?" Amy also looked at Elijah but didn't say anything yet

Elijah sighed "Johnathan is being annoying…"

"How annoying can he be?" Amy asked.

"Oh, you'd be surprised" Elijah looked off into the distance "What are you two doing out here?"

"Well, we just wanted to go on a walk somewhere peaceful" Lily said.

"Don't you guys have a side to the cabin to yourself?"

"Well… I mean…" Amy tried to think "Why are we out here if we have a cabin to ourselves?"

"Duh, the woods are much more peaceful because we can hear and see the animals. And they are wonderful aren't they?" Lily smiled

"I mean… I guess" Amy said as she slapped a bug that was annoying her

.

 **((BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP))**

.

"Everyone! Time for your next challenge!" Chris yelled out.

Johnathan tried to kick the door to the cabin open, but it opened towards the inside so that was a fail. He simply opened it normally and turned towards Elijah "I'll show you how awesome I am!"

Elijah simply rolled his eyes.

"Ah… I see what you mean" Lily said

.

 **((somewhere on the island))**

.

Chris was walking in front of the campers "You're next challenge involves something that will be very painful!"

Arti sighed and looked at Chris "We've been on this island for a little over two weeks. I don't think anything you throw at us will be more painful than tha-" That was until his leg got stuck in a bear trap. He started to scream in a lot of pain "Get it off me! Get it off me!"

Chris was laughing as he walked over to Arti and helped it get his foot unstuck "Now that I've proved my point! Your challenge is to go through a series of painful challenges! One person per challenge. If that person wins, he can choose someone from the other team. If that person doesn't win, the other team gets to choose again. You fail a challenge by reacting too much to the pain or not doing what you need to for ten second. Some challenges don't have a timer, you just need to it without getting hurt. If you fail a challenge, you are out! First person to go is-"

Johnathan stood up and cut him off, proudly proclaiming "I'll do it!"

Chris looked shocked at Johnathan's energy "And Johnathan volunteers as tribute"

"Yes!" He told himself.

.

 **((Confessional booth))**

.

Johnathan was grinning to himself "I got a plan! I'll intentionally fail my challenge. Then I'll go and sabotage _all_ the others. What? That's not something nice? Well last I checked the other team sabotages us way more. So it's fair game!"

.

 **((Back outside))**

.

Chris grinned "And your challenge is! To touch that teddy bear for ten seconds" Chris point to a teddy bear that is just sitting on a stool.

Johnathan was kinda taken aback by what he had to do "Huh…? That thing?"

.

 **((Confessional booth))**

.

Johnathan is thinking on what to do "If I pretend to get hurt! I'll be considered a wimp! But I need to be able to sabotage the other team."

.

 **((Back outside))**

.

Johnathan looked at it "If you huh… say so…" He slowly walked over to it thinking of what course of action he should do. Once he reached it, he picked it up. Suddenly, fake screams could be heard "Oww! It hurts!"

Chris was a little surprised "That's not even what's supposed to hurt you."

Johnathan stopped screaming in pain and looked at Chris "Huh… what?" When he looked back in front of him, a grizzly bear was standing there. It swiped at Johnathan and knocked him out.

Chris grinned "I forgot to mention the grizzly bear. Johnathan, you are out!"

Lucas quickly got up and glared at the bear "It's him…"

Amy looked up at Lucas "What do you mean?"

"It's the bear that hurt me…" He kept glaring at the bear. The bear glared back. Lucas started to run towards the bear. The bear was ready for this and got into a position where he could fight back. Lucas foresaw this and jumped into the air and delivered a downward kick to the bear. The bear flew back and started to stand on it's hind legs. It got into a fighting position. Lucas got into the same position "This is round two! Last time you put me in a wheelchair. This time, I'll make sure you are the one in the wheelchair" The bear grinned at Lucas and took a swipe at him. Lucas easily dodged it and tackled the bear off the stage they were on. Soon, they went tumbling down a smile little hill and into the forest. Lucas pinned down the bear when they stopped tumbling. He was delivering punch after punch to the bear. But the bear was resilient, and eventually managed to throw Lucas off of him. Lucas hit a tree when he was thrown off. A branch landed beside him and he decided that it would be the perfect weapon. He grabbed it, running towards the bear to strike. The bear feared the branch but that wasn't going to stop him from beating Lucas. Lucas took a swing at the bear, but it ducked out of the way just in time. It proceeded to tackle Lucas to the tree he had thrown him into. Despite being at a disadvantage, Lucas found a way to turn the tables. He poked the bear in the eye. The bear covered his eyes with both paws, dropping Lucas. He turned around and started heading up a bigger hill. The bear chased after him and growled. Lucas was running up the big hill that led to a cliff that the island had. The bear was quickly catching up to him. He looked around for anything of use and picked up a rock, throwing it at the bear. It smashed against the bears head but it didn't seem to bother it that much. Lucas reached the top of the hill and had to slow down before he reached the edge of the cliff. He slowly turned around to look at the bear "So… it seems we have reached the end of our fight" He said to the bear. The bear grinned and nodded at Lucas, getting closer and closer to him. "I just want to say one thing…" The bear stopped out of curiousity of what he was going to say. "I'm actually -" And then the edge of the cliff broke and they both started to fall. They both shared blank expression with each other as they fell. Like a temporary truce, which would end the moment they hit the water. Once they both landed in the water, the fighting resumed. The bear grabbed a shark while Lucas grabbed a sword fish. This would be the fight to end all fights. Lucas swung the swordfish at the bear, who blocked it with the shark. The shark itself, was terrified for it's life. They both swung at each other for a good while before they eventually took the fight to the land, their aquatic weapons were kinda useless now so they both discarded them. They were now back in the forest, close to where the fight had started. Lucas jumped kicked the bear into a tree which started to collapse. Lucas rolled out of the way of it and ran towards the bear. The bear grabbed the fallen tree and swung it at Lucas. Lucas jumped over it and tackled the bear through multiple trees, eventually arriving back to where everyone else was. The bear was knocked unconscious from all the trees he got rammed through. Lucas was exhausted from the entire fight. He looked at everyone who at shocked facial expressions. "Alright, let's continue the challenge" He smiled as he sat back down.

"What just happened" Chris was very confused. He shook his head and turned towards Arti "Arti, you choose who's next"

Arti thought for what felt like no time at all "Nathan"

Nathan got up "Well fuck you too"

"Nathan, your challenge is to sit in this electric chair. Try not to react to much" Chris grinned.

Nathan sighed and walked over to the chair to sit down in the chair.

Johnathan snuck into the back of the stage to see where the chair was plugged in. He grinned when he saw that he could change the voltage. He lowered it down to an amount that would cause minimal pain.

Chris looked at Nathan. He was holding a button "Ready?" He didn't give him time to answer by pressing the button.

Nathan received a shock but it wasn't that bad. "That's it?"

Chris looked shocked "What? I mean… He made it! Nathan, you're still in! Choose a person to go next."

Nathan thought for a bit and looked at Pam "Pam I guess…"

"Pam, your challenge is to walk across this path of heated up rocks and coal." Chris said.

Pam got up and walked over to the coal. She looked at them. They didn't seem too hot. She started to walk on them. They were pretty hot but she felt like she could endure them. Meanwhile, in the back, Johnathan had found out how the coals were being heated up. Under them were a heater. Of course Johnathan needed to turn up the heat on it. After a little more of walking on the coal, Pam couldn't take it anymore and jumped off, her foot in pain. She looked under her foot and saw they were bright red from the burning.

"Pam is out! Pam, go sit on the bench" Chris said.

Pam sighed and went over to sit on the bench. What was weird was that Johnathan was nowhere to be seen. "I wonder where Johnathan is…?"

Iris heard this and hopped off her seat to check in the back. She saw Johnathan messing around with some stuff and saw a camera pointing the other way. She grins as she pointed the camera at Johnathan. With that she walked back on stage.

"Why were you there?" Pam looked at her.

"I saw a squirrel so I followed it" Iris lied as she took her seat back next to her teammates.

.

 **((Montage time))**

.

Chef was standing wearing a hockey mask and had a hockey stick. In front of him were several pucks. Unknown to everyone there, the pucks actually had little spikes on them that increased the damage they did. With one hit of the puck, Daniel was hit in the face and collapsed on the ground in pain. David was up next and all he had to do was sit in a barrel full of leeches. He completed it without a problem. Once the time was up, he got up covered in them. A few females, and even a few males, shrieked at the sight of David covered in them. Most people would try and rip them off but David was smart and knew what to do. He got them off in no time at all. Up next was Amy who had to get hit in the head by a falling hammer. Johnathan lowered the hammer by a lot so as little damage as possible could be done. When the hammer fell, Amy actually wasn't hurt that much. Johnathan placed some wasps and hornets in the box of bees that Justin was supposed to open. When he opened it, well, let's just say it wasn't pretty. Daniel also started to freak out, because you know, stingers. In the back, Johnathan was sharpening the claws of the raccoons that were going to be used for Carrie's challenge. When he was done, he released them to go after Carrie. She did not last long as she got scratched multiple times. She fell to the ground in pain. Arti was next attacked by a bear but he didn't react much. Lily was slapped by multiple beavertails. Ricardo got kicked in the balls by Chef, which, let me tell you, would hurt. Levi was shot with multiple ice cubes and fell over frozen, and in pain. Krishnov got attacked by multiple geese and was still standing by the end of it. Johnathan switched the eels with a less powerful eel, which was placed on Lucas, who got shocked but wasn't hurt that badly. Johnathan smirked as he added some pricks to a cactus. Renee walked over to said cactus and hugged in, she was in pain for a good while. Iris stepped into the bear trap from earlier and didn't make a sound. Nor did her face change from her blank expression. Emile was next and got a soccer ball kicked into his chest. That was all it took as he fell down. "Can you stop?" He asked so politely. Well this show can't have any of that. He proceeded to get hit by twenty soccer balls. Elijah sa down in a hot tub and relaxed. It wasn't totally a hot tub because this water was beyond boiling. But somehow Elijah managed to endure it. Chef took a hockey stick, and instead of hitting pukes with it, he just straight up hit the next victim with it, which was Nonam.

Chris smiled at everyone "So everyone has went once! And there's four people on the Screaming Gophers and five people left on the Killer Bass

.

 **((on the Screaming Gophers, there's: Arti, Krishnov, Nonam, and Iris))**

.

 **((On the Killer Bass, there's: Elijah, Lucas, Nathan, Amy, and Lily))**

.

"So, Amy, choose the next person to do a challenge" Chris said.

Amy grinned as she looked over at Arti "I choose him."

He sighed "Of course you did" He got up and jumped into a pile of ice. He was shivering but stayed there. Arti made Amy do the next one, where she had to eat a lot of ice cream without getting a brain freeze. Obviously it failed and she fell over, frozen.

.

 **((Confessional booth))**

.

Amy was still in the same position, frozen, when she fell over and hit her head on the wall, still not moving a muscle.

.

 **((Back on stage))**

.

Johnathan switched out the deadly snake with a non deadly snake. Don't ask where he found it. Just know that he did. Lucas sat down on a chair and a snake was laid on him. It wrapped around him but did not try and choke him. Once the time was done. It was Nonam's turn. Johnathan put some ice in the bucket of snow that was supposed to be dunked onto Nonam. When it was dunked, Nonam was wearing a swimsuit. It fell on him and he ran away shivering from all the snow and the ice. Iris was next to go and she got shot out of a cannon into a wall without breaking her blank expression. Nathan couldn't take it when he was wrapped in spider webs and ran away. Lily was put in a drying machine that started to spin. After what felt like forever, which was actually just five seconds. She puked and pushed the door open. Elijah was standing on a platform that was twenty feet into the air. He was shoved off and landed on his back. But he didn't show any visible pain. Krishnov cheerfully got into a pool full of snapping turtles and stayed there for a good ten seconds until he won his challenge.

Chris laughed at all the failed attempts "Arti, Krishnov, and Lily are all that remain for the Screaming Gophers. While Elijah, and Lucas are all that's left on the Killer Bass side. Elijah, choose who you want to have to the next challenge."

Elijah thought for a moment "I choose… Krishnov" This earned a glare from Krishnov himself.

Chris turned towards Krishnov "Krishnov, your challenge is to take several coconuts to the coconuts."

Krishnov had gotten up and walked over to the area he needed to when he heard that "Huh-what?" Before he had time to react, Chef shot several coconuts into Krishnov's crotch and he wimpered "My coconuts!"

Chris turned to look at Elijah again "You are out! Choose again Elijah!

Elijah grinned as he looked over at Arti "Hey Arti. You are up."

Arti got up and stretched "What's my challenge?"

"Your challenge is simple" Chris started to say "Just stand where it says 'X' and don't move"

Arti walked over to where Chris said to stand "Alight, seems easy enough" But at that moment, Johnathan was loading bowling balls into a box above his head. When he loaded enough of them in. He went away and hide. The box started to fall and actually crushed Arti "Huh… what the fuck is in there?" He asked from under the box.

"Sorry Arti, but you are out. Iris, you're challenge is…" Chris was cut off by someone.

"Is it even worth it?" Iris asked.

Chris seemed confused at her question "What do you mean?"

"Elijah will never lost this challenge. So there's no point in getting hurt. So I forfeit" Iris said.

Arti was really mad now "What! Iris! What the fuclk!"

.

 **((Confessional booth))**

.

Iris was leaning back in the seat "You may think I'm stupid. But I ain't. I got a plan"

.

Arti was pretty much raging at this point. That is it! Iris! You are a dead man! Wait… you are a girl. You are a dead girl!"

.

 **((that night))**

.

Johnathan walked into his cabin all proud.

Elijah looked at him "What are you so proud about? You did nothing this challenge"

Johnathan grinned "Oh… I did something alright. And you have me to thank for that victory"

.

 **((Later, at the campfire ceremony))**

.

Both teams were there for some reason. Chris walked up in front of campers holding a plate with nine marshmallows "I would like to thank the Killer Bass for coming here today. After a three lost losing streak, it must be good to see the other team have to vote someone off. I have nine marshmallows. One of you is going home tonight. The first one goes to… Arti." He tossed the first one to him

Arti caught it and smirked, sending a glare towards Iris

"Krishnov"

Krishnov caught his, he winked over at Renee who simply rolled her eyes.

"Daniel"

Daniel caught his and ate it.

"Ricardo"

Ricardo caught his.

"Carrie"

Carrie caught hers and waved over at Daniel, who returned the wave.

"Pam"

She caught hers and smiled.

"Renee" He threw her the second to last marshmallow

Renee caught it with a smirk, winking back at Krishnov. Obviously trying to piss him off.

Chris sighed and looked at Justin and Iris "There is only one marshmallow left on this plate… one of you is going home tonight… At the home going home is...?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Johnathan. The dock of shame awaits you"

Johnathan jaw dropped "What!"

"You cheated man! Not cool! You sabotaged the other team while helping your team in the background" He looked at Justin and tossed him the final marshmallow, not giving one to Iris because she had the most votes.

Elijah grabbed Johnathan by the collar and lifted him up "We would have had this if you didn't do anything!" He was so mad he threw Johnathan towards the boat. He screams as he lands in the boat, causing a hole in it.

Chef walks out of the area of the boat for the captain and saw the hole, the boat now slowly sinking "Oh no! You sunk my battleship"

Chris walked over to the dock to look at the camera" Will the Killer Bass ever stop losing! Will I give them a break? And will Chef's Destroyer sink next? Find out next time on Total! Drama! ISLAND!


	9. One Night of Hell

Chris walked over to the dock and coughed into his hand "Last time on Total Drama Island! The campers had to withstand all sorts of pain. Which was really fun to watch. Johnathan personalty got himself out on the first challenge so he could sabotage the other team. Giving his team an advantage and the other team a disadvantage. Normally I'd be OK with that but he did it multiple times and it kinda got annoying to see. The Killer Bass had the lead the entire time and it soon came down to Lucas and Elijah Versus Arti, Krishnov, and Iris. Arti and Krishnov quickly lost their challenges leaving Iris alone to face hers. Just when I was about to give Iris her challenge, she decided it would be wiser to forfeit the challenge. This obviously angered her entire team to the point where they all voted her off. Besides Krishnov, who keeps voting off Renee. But that's a different story. When it came down to the final two people who hadn't received a marshmallow, it was Justin and Iris. And when I revealed who was going home. Everyone was shocked. Besides Iris and myself, who knew this was coming. Johnathan ended up going home thanks to Iris showing me some footage of him cheating. Cheaters don't win Johnathan. That makes the Killer Bass have a two man disadvantage. Will they finally be able to pull through? When will Krishnov's plan work? And how will Iris possibly manage to escape elimination again? Find out this time on Total! Drama! Island!

.

.

.

Natural Productions…

.

.

.

Presents…

.

.

.

Total Drama Island MV

Episode 9

One Night of Hell.

.

.

.

 **((in the mess hall))**

.

Lily was staring at her food, not too interested in it. "I'm sick of eating this food!

Amy pushed her food away "Me too…" She turned to look at Lily "So… are we doing a girl alliance or what?"

"Well. that's what I would refer to as a friendship" Lily said. She looked over at a guy on her team "Let's spare one boy" She was looking at Nathan, who was making himself a bow and arrow.

Amy smiled at Lily "Why? Do you like him?" She smirked

Lily was kinda taken aback by that "What? No! He could be useful." She looked over at Nathan again. He was aiming his bow and arrow at Arti and shot it. It hit the apple that Arti was eating and stuck it to a wall.

Arti stood frozen for a few seconds before turning towards Nathan "Dammit Nathan!"

Amy rolled her eyes "Such a charmer"

Chris walked into the doors and looked around at the campers "Hello Screaming Gophers! And losers" This earned him several glares, and David even flipped him off. "Today's challenge is simple!" He took out a sleeping bag seemingly out of nowhere and tossed it to Arti. He caught it and looked at it. Chris pulled another one out, tossing it to David. He had went back to drinking his coffee and didn't have time to react. The sleeping bag hit him in the face and he fell down, his coffee drenching all over him. He screamed in pain as it burned. Elijah walks over and grabs the bag. Chris spoke up again "You guys are going camping"

Iris snerked "Aren't we already camping?"

Chris glared at Iris "I meant with actual tents and in the middle of the forest. Your challenge is to camp in the middle of the woods and be the first one back by sunrise. Your campground is marked on a map that are in the bags. You _must_ sleep there or else your team is sending someone home. I would head out now so you can get to your campsite. All other equipment you need is outside marked under your team name. See you tomorrow morning everyone." He turned around and walked away.

.

 **((Confessional booth))**

.

Krishnov was sitting down in cool pose which I can't describe in words. That's how cool it was… So cool. Anyway, he looked at the camera "Alright, at first I wanted Renee to go. Because she's kinda a bitch. But now I really want Iris to go, well, at least that's what the other members of my alliance want. So I might get rid of her soon. Just not now… Now I need to think of a way to get Daniel to steal Nathan's pills, he's clearly going to be a threat soon…" He sat there for a few minutes thinking when he started to hear voices. "Huh?" He leans against the door to listen to what was happening. He heard the voice of Chef and Chris, they were discussing something. He started to have a big grin. He waited till they left to leave the confessional booth. Once outside, he grinned to himself. "Well… isn't that interesting" He started to walk away, whistling a haunting tune.

.

.

.

.

.

A girl walked out from behind the confessional booth "Well… that _is_ interesting" She walked away whistling the same tune as Krishnov.

.

 **((In the forest))**

.

Arti was holding a map, looking at it "OK, we have two extra players than the other team. Do you know what that means?"

Justin looked up "We have two extra players to get lost in the woods?"

Arti looked at him "What? No! Well, yes. But… not only that, but we can't let our guard down. That lead can go away in a blink of an eye." Suddenly Arti gets grabbed and brought into the bush, as well as Ricardo

Krishnov was looking at both of them "OK… plan time… we need to vote off Daniel this time!"

Ricardo was, well, honestly really taken aback by this "Wait… Why?" As you could tell, he was confused. Like a normal person would be when you were told to vote off a friend.

"I'll tell you later. Just try and make him fail. I'm putting a plan in motion. And the outcome is one crazy camper gets voted off by his team for being crazy." Krishnov told Ricardo.

"I… Do not follow…" Ricardo said.

Krishnov sighed "I'll tell you later"

Arti got out of the bush and tried to think of a cover up "Krishnov!" Upon hearing his name, Krishnov thought Arti was going to spill the beans. "My god! Why would you ever do that! If you want to know if they're poisonous! Don't get us to do it! Get Justin to do it" Krishnov sighed in relief.

Justin looked over at them "What?" He hadn't quite heard what they were talking about but he did hear his name and everything after it.

Carrie was skipping beside Daniel "This is going to be fun!"

Iris was walking behind them "There's probably giant bugs around here…"

Carrie screamed and jumped towards Daniel, who caught her. Daniel smiled and then sighed "Iris is just messing with you…

"Or am I?" Iris asked.

Carrie looked over at Iris "Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Messing with me?"

"About what?"

"About the big bugs?"

"What about big bugs?"

"Are you even following this conversation?"

"No, thanks for noticing" And with that she sped off.

Nonam was kneeling beside a bush, picking up some berries that he had determined to be non poisonous. He put them in a basket, turning towards the group "It would be wise to start collecting food on the way there instead of being stuck with doing that tonight"

Arti rolled his eyes "No, we need to hurry up, get there, and set up camp"

Pam looked at the two and threw in her opinion "I think we should collect food. We have enough people so that we can split our group in half. Half walk slower and collect food. The other group would go quickly to camp to set it up. So by the time the second group arrives. We are all set to eat" She smiled softly at her own suggestion.

Renee thought for a moment before shaking her head "One problem… we only have one map"

Nonam walked over to Arti "Arti, show me the map" He did so and Nonam examined it, memorizing every detail "Alright, I'll remember that"

"Sometimes, stuff like this makes me forget we're related" Arti told him.

"Yeah, yeah." Nonam turned over and point at four people "Pam, Iris, Carrie, and Daniel, you should stay behind me and help out"

Renee smirks as she realizes she gets to pitch a tent. Without thinking she runs off. Arti looks up from the map calls Renee "Renee! I have the map!" Renee stopped walking and returned, doing the walk of shame "I knew that!"

.

 **((with the other team))**

.

Nathan was the one in charge of the map on his team. Why? He loved maps.

Amy was walking beside Lily and smirked at her and Nathan "Go on. Talk to him."

Lily shook her head "No… I can't"

Amy rolled her eyes "Don't make me force you."

"You? Force me?" She starts to laugh a little bit "I'd like to see you try"

She smirked evilly and looked over at Nathan "Hey! Nathan!" She shoved Lily before she even had time to react. Nathan turned around to see Lily fall towards him, and onto him. They both hit the ground with Lily on top. They both stayed there in silence before Nathan finally said something "Huh… Hi."

Lily blushed slightly "Huh… Hello Nathan"

He looked up at the trees and clouds "It's a lovely day isn't it?"

"Why yes it is" Lily replied.

He looked back at her "So, when are you going to get off me?"

Lily blushed even more and quickly got off of him "Sorry!" She turned towards Amy "Dammit Amy!" She mumbled.

She couldn't help but smile "I told you I'd force you." Lily simply growled back

Nathan stopped walking and looked around and back at the map.

David approached him "How far Nathan?"

He looked up from his map and then at David "We should be there in a few minutes…"

"Really?" David smirked "Well, I'm going to go hunting for some food"

Elijah walked over to David "Do you even know where the camp is?"

"Nope" David said as he walked away into the distance. He had taken out a knife.

Elijah sighed "I'm going to go with him. Don't want him to get lost"

Lucas sighed and looked at the ground "I could really go for a Snapple…" He looks up and spots the camera guy following them. He notices he's holding a Snapple "Why does the camera guy get a Snapple?"

The man behind the camera took a sip and looked at Lucas "To spite you"

Lucas glared at the camera man "I'll spit on you."

Emile looked around the forest "Man… I could really go for some spaghetti. I hope they bring some back" He was obviously joking.

Lucas nodded "Me too. Me too."

Amy looked at them both confused "But… But that's not how that works"

The Snapple King looked over at Amy "Don't crush his dreams" A single tear rolling down his cheek.

Amy crossed her arms "Lucas, don't cry"

"I can't help myself. I'm just so emotional!" His tears slowly turned into middle fingers.

"Are those… Middle fingers?" Amy asked.

"Probably" He said as he walked away.

Nathan stopped walking and looked around at where they were "We're here" Nathan threw the map away and looked at the clearing "I need help with pitching a the tent"

Lily got shoved by Amy "I'll help!"

Nathan took off the bag with the tent and nodded "Alright"

.

 **((with the other team))**

.

Arti was pitching the tent alone. Krishnov took this time to walk up to the center of their camp "Hey everyone! If we lose, we should vote Daniel off next."

Renee looked up from what she was doing, seeming sceptical. "Why? He seems like a nice guy"

Krishnov tried to think of a reason "Well the merge could be coming in a couple eliminations. And he could be a threat"

Renee put a hand on her hip "Aren't you in an alliance with him?"

Krishnov started to sweat a little "Huh… yeah… But he's… Been getting distracted by Carrie"

"And you can't have him being distracted!" Ricardo added in.

Justin stood up and looked at them both "You you want all of us to vote him off? Well, I guess I can do that…" Justin said

.

 **((Confessional booth))**

.

"I probably won't do it" Justin said "Daniel hasn't really been doing anything wrong, and as much as Carrie bugs me with all her flirtiness. I don't think she should have to suffer Daniel leaving. But then again… I don't want to be send home"

.

 **((Back in the forest))**

.

Renee nodded "Alright, I'm in"

"And this is a guarantee that he is going home since he will probably vote for Iris and Iris won't vote for herself" Ricardo told her. Although he had no idea what the full plan was.

.

Iris had grabbed a few berries a small rabbit, which Pam shook her head. Iris sighed and let it go "I think we should vote off Justin if we lose next time"

Daniel looked over at Iris "Why?"

She took a few moments to think "Well, look at him. He's weak and useless."

Pam quickly went to his defence "But he's nice!"

Iris looked over at her "Are you here to make friends or are you here to win a hundred thousand dollars?"

Pam glared at her "You can't decided who I'm voting for!"

"You're right, I'm oh so sorry"

.

 **((Confessional booth))**

.

Pam rolled her eyes "I don't know what she as against Justin but he hasn't been any harm to anyone! Sometimes… I wonder what's going on in her head"

.

Iris was sitting down in the confessional booth, looking off into the distance, thinking of something. Ominous music could be heard as the area around the screen slowly got darker, and the darkness slowly approached her. She shook her head and looked at the camera "Oh, sorry, was just thinking" She looked off into the distance again "Bitch"

.

 **((with the other team))**

.

Nathan was inside the tent with Lily, they were finishing up setting up the tent. Amy walks by the tent drinking water. Being Amy, she was kinda curious. She walked over to the tent to see what they were talking about.

"You've done this before" Lily asked Nathan.

Nathan got up from the ground and nodded "Yeah, several times"

"It shows… I've… never done this before"

Amy spit out the water, her mind immediately thinking of something dirty.

"Well you weren't bad at it. You were pretty good" Nathan smiled at her, but obviously the smiled couldn't be seen because the camera was outside the tent.

"You think so?" Lily asked.

"Yeah! You seemed like you knew exactly what you were doing. You sure you haven't done this before?"

Amy couldn't handle it anymore and had to see what they were doing. She walked into the tent, looking at them both "What are you two talking about?"

"Pitching a tent" Nathan replied

"Oh…"

"What were you thinking of?" Lily asked.

Amy slowly backed away "Nothing…"

Lily soon realized what she meant "Amy!"

.

 **((with the other team))**

.

Daniel was walking back to camp with some firewood in his hands. Unbeknownst to him, Krishnov was in the bush that he was going to walk pass. Krishnov extended his foot, fully intending to trip him. Daniel tripped over his foot and the firewood went rolling into the fire and out towards the tent.

Nonam saw the tent catch on fire and started to freak out "The tent! Does anyone have any water?"

Arti had a bucket of water prepared. How convenient. He poured it on the tent but it was pretty much worthless now. "Way to go Daniel!"

Daniel looked shocked "I'm… I'm sorry. I tripped over a branch or something." Iris was standing not far from everyone. She had witnessed everything.

Renee seemed pretty frustrated "Great! Just great! We don't have a tent anymore! I bet you the other team doesn't have any problems!"

.

 **((with the other team))**

.

Nathan was standing in front of the tent "We have a perfect tent! A perfect water source! What could we possibly be missing?"

David walked into the camp and sighed "Food…"

Elijah was walking behind David "Yeah, something happened" He shot a glare towards David

"Not my fault" He said.

.

 **((Earlier))**

.

David was hunched down behind a tree "Alright… I see a deer, do you think that's good enough?"

Elijah nodded "It is, get it"

David took out one of his knives and chucked it at the deer. But due to pour timing, and me being a dick. A bear decided to charge at them and got hit in the back with the knife. The bear slowly turned to face Elijah and David. It no longer wanted the deer. It wanted them.

"You fucked up" Elijah said.

David nodded "Yup"

.

Emile decided to crack up another joke "What about spaghetree?"

Elijah, choosing to ignore that pun "Where are we going to find spaghetti in the forest?"

Emile slowly turned to look at the camera guy, who was eating spaghetti. They slowly glared at each other.

.

 **((later))**

.

Amy was holding an empty plate of spaghetti "That was some great spaghetti"

Levi nodded "It was pretty good"

Lily put down her plate "I can't believe we just did that"

Lucas throws the plate away like frisbee "I hope we don't get in trouble for doing what we did"

Nathan laughed a little "I'm sure we'll be fine!"

David looked at the ground "I don't know… I feel bad for what we did…"

Elijah turned to looked at David "We did what we had to do"

Emile put his plate down and looked at the camera guy "Thanks for sharing all that spaghetti you had with me and my friends."

The camera guy smiled "No problem" What? You thought they killed him? I'll have you know this is a family show! With swearing.

.

 **((that night))**

.

 **((with the other team))**

.

Iris was using a rock as pillow as she lied in her sleeping bag "Way to go Daniel!"

Daniel was already feeling bad about it and Iris just had to go and make him feel even worse "Iris… shut the fuck up"

"No thank you."

Justin yawned and was lying down uncomfortable "Can you quiet down, I'm trying to sleep"

"I'm voting or you" Iris said to straightforward.

"What?" Justin was very tired and couldn't comprehend what he had said.

"What?" Iris replied back. That normally gets them.

.

 **((Back with the Killer Bass))**

.

Lucas heard some noises outside and got up, slowly walking out of the tent. He looked around the campsite but saw nothing. Suddenly, he felt the presence of someone behind him. He quickly got out of the way as a knife narrowly missed him "It's you isn't it…" He said as he looked up at the thing in front of him. "The bear" The bear that had previously put him in a wheelchair stood in front of him. It roared at him. Lucas smirked "I already beat you once. The score is tied 1-1. Let's make that 2-1 for me" The bear appeared to laugh. It charged at Lucas, holding the knife that David had thrown at it earlier. Lucas ran up a tree, turning towards the bear, letting himself drop. By the time the bear looked up, Lucas had already landed on him. The bear dropped the knife towards the fire that was still lit. They forgot to close it apparently, oh wait no. Elijah was just relaxing by the saw the knife and grabbed it to carve something into a piece of wood he had. Lucas ran towards the bear but was knocked back by it. He quickly got himself back into a fighting stance. They glared at each other for what felt like forever. Lucas was the first one to charge first. The bear charge at him right after. What the bear didn't expect was for Lucas to slide under him. Lucas did so and grabbed wooden log, smashing it against the bears head. He stumbled back from the blow. After recovering, it looked around for something to use. It stopped a pretty big log which was probably going to be used for the fire. Grabbing it, he swung it at Lucas. Lucas got hit directly in the face and fell to the ground. The bear looked at Lucas for what felt like forever. He wanted to make sure he won this time. He started to walk away but stopped, looking back at Lucas. Maybe it would be easier just to kill him now. Maybe so the score would be in his favor. He walked back over to Lucas and picked him up. He slowly opened his mouth and stuck Lucas' head in his mouth. Mind you Elijah was not giving a shit about any of this that was happening. The bear was about to chomp down on Lucas until he got kicked in the balls. The bear screamed in pain and let go of Lucas, who had done the ball kicking. The bear glared at him once he recovered. Lucas grinned "You can't get rid of me that easily!" Lucas ran over to Elijah, grabbing the knife he was using. Elijah sighed and waited for the fight was over. He could easily beat both of them to a bloody pulp but it wasn't really going to be worth his time. Lucas grinned at the bear again "Ah! I got the knife! What now?" The bear retaliated by grabbing Elijah. "I guess you can do that…" Lucas said. The bear started swinging Elijah at Lucas. And Elijah, let's be honest here, still wasn't giving a shit.

Lucas jumped out of the way "Using my friend against me?" Lucas seemed hurt. Elijah sighed "We aren't friends" Now Lucas was hurt emotionally. The bear hit Lucas with Elijah. Now he was hurt psychically. He wasn't going to have any of this. He managed to tackle the bear towards the fire and throw him, and Elijah, who still, didn't give a fuck. The fire was put out and Lucas sighed. He got up and walked away back into his tent, dropping the knife at the fire. Elijah grabbed the knife and went back to carving, while lying on the bear.

Lucas walked back into the tent and lied down. Beside him, everyone else but Lily was asleep. She slowly scooted over towards Nathan and hugged him. Slowly falling asleep.

.

 **((the next day))**

.

Arti was running in front of his team as they tried to reach it back to camp "Come on! We are almost there! I don't think the other team is there yet" Krishnov frowned at this and grabbed a rock from off the ground as he was running. He was behind his team. Aiming the rock, he managed to hit Daniel in the back of the head, making him fall to ground. Krishnov ran pass Daniel, smirking to himself. Nonam was the only one who stopped and ran back to help Daniel up. In that time, the Killer Bass managed to pass them and arrive at camp.

Chris smiled "And the Killer Bass finally won and ended their losing streak!"

David glared at Chris "Most of our losing streak was bullshit! Two of the challenges we won"

Chris looked over at David "Don't dwell on the past" He looked towards Nonam, who was carrying Daniel, who was kinda dizzy. "Screaming Gophers, I'll see you tonight at the camp fire."

.

 **((later))**

.

Daniel was walking with Carrie, talking to her. When a wild Iris appeared in front of them. "What do you want?" Daniel asked.

"I'm here to ask you a question" Iris said.

Daniel didn't want to hear it, but he was still curious "Go on…"

"Where was Krishnov everytime you fuck up?" Iris asked.

"Well he was…" Daniel started but then stopped talking. He didn't see Krishnov at the campsite when he tripped. And when they were running towards the finish line. Krishnov was behind him, but didn't even bother to pick him up. If he had, they would have one "What are you getting at?"

Iris smirked "I'm saying that they are trying to get you out. Your alliance wants you gone"

Carrie seemed shocked "Why would they want danie-boo gone?"

Iris turned to look at Carrie "You are the main reason. They think you are a distraction to him. They would vote off Carrie but then you would be a big problem after."

"Are you proposing we vote off Krishnov?" Daniel asked.

"What? Oh, no. I'm thinking more along the lines of Justin, we don't really need him on our team."

Carrie looked at Daniel "I'm OK with doing that if it means Daniel can stay"

"That's good to hear." Iris turned around and walked away.

Daniel stood there with Carrie thinking for a bit before walking away with her.

.

 **((later that night))**

.

Chris walked over to the campers holding a plate with eight marshmallows "You guys have los-"

Nonam cut him off "Why is there only eight if we are 10?"

Chris looked slightly annoyed "Great observation there Nonam. You'll find out soon. When I call out your name, you are safe. Ricardo" He tossed the first one to Ricardo.

Ricardo caught it, smirking.

"Nonam…"

Nonam caught his.

"Pam…"

Pam caught one.

"Arti…"

Arti grinned as he caught his.

"Carrie"

Carrie caught hers and looked over at Daniel, worried.

"Krishnov"

Krishnov caught his and looked at Daniel

"Renee"

Renee caught hers and frowned a little, she was always one of the last to receive hers.

Chris looks at the remaining three campers Daniel, Iris, Justin. "There's only one marshmallow left on this plate… One of you is going home"

Daniel was getting even more worried "But we are three"

Chris glared at Daniel "Did I stutter? The final marshmallow of the night goes to…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Iris" He threw her the final marshmallow.

Krishnov looked worried "Why didn't you vote for Iris, Daniel?"

Daniel turned to look at Krishnov "Because you were sabotaging me. So I decided I had better odds voting someone else off. So I voted for Justin"

Justin looked at Daniel and Chris "Wait… What's happening to both of us?"

Chris put the plate down "Well, the twist is… That Daniel is going to the other team for having the most votes!"

Renee froze and slowly turned to looked at Krishnov "Is that why you got me to vote for him! To guarantee that he would go to the other team!"

Krishnov grinned "You know me so well cupcakes" He was tackled to the ground by Renee. He looked over at Daniel "Remember that someone on their team has something that they need to take"

Daniel stood up "Yeah, I remember"

Justin seemed even more confused "What about me?"

Chris had almost forgotten about Justin "Oh yeah! You! Well, you were voted off"

Justin was shocked to hear that "W-what?"

"Sorry boy." Chris said.

"But I only had the second most votes. Why can't I be the one to switch teams?" Justin asked.

Chris laughed "Because I make the rules. Goodbye!"

Justin sighed and slowly got up and walked over to the dock of shame. He got onto the boat of losers "Bye everyone" He said sadly. Iris slowly waved, gave an emotionless bye, and walked away. Pam got up and walked over to Justin, giving him a hug, making the boy smile "Bye Pam"

.

 **((Confessional booth))**

.

Iris was sitting down and las looking at the camera "This game is so easy! Look how many times I've avoided elimination! Four times so fat! Winning this is going to be a breeze! Sometimes, I don't even need to try in some of the challenges! Easy!

.

 **((Outside))**

.

Chris walked over to the docks "With that little twist at the end of this episode, the teams are finally even again. Something that was really needed. How will Daniel fit in with the other team? Will Krishnov's plan work? And how will Carrie react now that Daniel is no longer on the same team as her. Find out next time on Total! Drama! ISLAND!


	10. War Never Changes

Chris walked over to the dock "Last time, on Total Drama Island! The campers were set out to go camping. The Screaming Gophers had luck finding food but did not have a good camp sire while the Killer Bass had a great camping site, but no food. Blame David for that one. On the Screaming Gopher side, many things were happening. First off Krishnov was trying to get people to vote off Daniel for some reason. While Iris was trying to get people to vote off Justin. On the Killer Bass side, Lily was starting to grow a crush on Nathan. So they started to bond thanks to the help of Amy. Lucas had another fight with the grizzly bear at night while Elijah simply didn't give a fuck. When morning hit, the Screaming Gophers were in the lead. Krishnov couldn't have that happen and threw a rock at Daniel, making him collapse. This gave the Killer Bass enough time to pass them and win the challenge. Iris convinced Carrie and Daniel that Krishnov was sabotaging him and the only way out was to vote Justin. They both agreed to it. Once it came down to the campfire ceremony, everyone was confused on why there were only eight marshmallows when they were ten. I told them it would be revealed soon and handed them all marshmallows. It came to the last four people, who all had votes on them. Renee had her vote from Krishnov. Iris had two votes, from Nonam and Pam. Justin had three votes, from Iris, Daniel, and Carrie. And finally Daniel had four votes from Arti, Justin, Ricardo, and Renee. So the twist was that the person with the most votes would switch teams. In this case, Daniel. And the person with the second most votes would go home, in this case, Justin. Daniel was sent to the other team with a mission while Justin was sent packing. Will Krishnov's plan succeed? Will an all out war happen? And will friendly fire be involved? Find out this time on Total! Drama! ISLAND!

.

.

.

Natural Productions…

.

.

.

Presents…

.

.

.

Total Drama Island MV

Episode 10

War Never Changes.

.

.

.

 **((at the Killer Bass cabin during breakfast time))**

.

Daniel slowly opened the door to the Killer Bass cabin. It wouldn't be too suspicious if he were to go in there now. Since he was now part of the team. Krishnov's voice echoed through his head as walked in the cabin "What I need you to do is…" He slowly opened a drawer. He goes to remove the contents from it "Make sure no one sees you…" Daniel closes it quickly, hearing someone. He couldn't grab them because he needed to act like he was doing something else. He grabs a magazine from the floor and lies down on his bed.

David walks into the cabin and looks at Daniel "What are you doing?"

"Huh... Just reading" He replied back.

David gave him a 'are you serious' look. "OK, first of all, you're holding the magazine the wrong way. You're reading the cover. Second of all, you're holding it upside down. Third of all, that's a swimsuit magazine. Fourth of all, that's Lucas' magazine. And last of all, he's gay." Daniel quickly threw the magazine away. "So what were you really doing?" David asked. Daniel started to stammer but was quickly saved by a loud beeping noise.

"Please report to the campfire for your next challenge!" Chris yelled out.

David had looked up to see the announcement and once it ended, he looked back at Daniel "First, Tell me what you were do-" But Daniel was already gone "Of course…"

.

 **((At the campfire))**

.

"We are down to the last sixteen campers! And since it's been awhile since the teams were equal in numbers." Chris said.

Arti smirked "Not equal in victories"

Nonam looked at the other team "Huh, they have nine players"

Chris looked at the Killer Bass and started to count them "I only see eight of them"

Levi sighed "You forgot to count me"

Chris looked shocked that he was there "Didn't I eliminate you in that water challenge"

Levi sighed again "No, that was a reward challenge"

Chris thought for a moment "I guess it was… Well that ruins this idea… Wait… I got a better idea! Levi will not be participating in this challenge"

Levi glared at Chris "You have got to be kidding me!"

Chris ignored Levi for the rest of the episode "Anywway, I thought, why not a war themed challenge?"

Pam seemed unsure about this "I don't know about that…"

"So, what will we be using as ammo?" Nonam asked.

"Anything you can find! So this how it will work. You have three hours to set up a fort. And then the whole point is to either get their flag. Or get everyone from the other team out. You can hide your flag anywhere you want. But it needs to be IN your fort. So no hiding it elsewhere. Got i Krishnov?

Krishnov seemed a little attacked. "Why are you looking at me for? I'm not the only one who'd do that! I might be the most likely to do it… but…"

Chris decided to ignore him. "You can use anything in this giant pile of junk!" He points to a giant pile of junk with four grizzly bears playing gofish. "Don't mind them, they won't attack you, unless you ruin their game. And your time starts… NOW!"

Arti ran over to pile and started to pick up some bricks that were probably not real "The thing we need the most is material!"

Nonam glanced over at him "What about tools?"

Arti rolled his eyes "We don't need tools" He grabbed some more material.

Nonam sighed and grabbed a box of tools.

Daniel was reaching out for some stuff. Carrie walked over to him "Oooooooh Daniel!" She winked at him when he looked at her. Because he wasn't paying attention, a pile of trash fell on him. Carrie slowly backs away from him.

Lily is looking around the pile of trash when she notices something she could use. She looks around for Nathan "Hey Nathan?"

He was looking through another pile of stuff when he looked up at her and walked over "Yeah?"

She pointed into a pile "You could get that bow like thing?" She pointed towards it. Nathan looked at it and nodded. She giggled a little and gave him a playful push, which might have been a little harder than intended. He falls into the pile of trash. He picks up the bow and gives it to her. Some cards fall on his head. She giggled again and took it "Thank you! And you have some cards on your head" She started to skip away

Nathan took off one of the cards off his head and looked at it "Why does this feel like a bad thing…" Suddenly, he realized something "Wait…" He turned around and was greeted with the sight of four angry grizzly bears looking at him. He slowly gave them finger guns "What's up?"

Chris laughed a little "You ruined their card game! And they're not happy! I'd run away." Nathan took this warning and started to run away from possible death.

Krishnov was laughing so much at this "Thanks for taking care of the bears asshat!" He was laughing some more until he got hit in the head with a rock.

Lily glared at him and started to look around for some other useful stuff. She saw a plunger and a fishing line and thought of something. Then she thought of an idea, grinning.

.

 **((later, with building))**

.

Arti smiled and looked at the all the material they collected "OK! We got all the material we need! Now, does anyone have any tools?"

Nonam glared at him "I thought you said not to grab any…"

"Did I? Shit." Arti said. He scratched the back of his head "Did you bring tools?"

Nonam sighed and took out the tools he brought.

.

David was placing some bricks down when Daniel said something "I'm going to go grab something quickly!" He walked off.

David watched him leave and turned to look at Elijah "I'm ging to follow him"

Elijah glared at David "But then that means we are down three people"

David seemed confused "Three?"

Elijah sighed "Nathan is gone too"

"Where did Nathan go?" David asked.

Elijah stared off into the distance "..."

.

Nathan was sitting on top of a tree "I'm safe up here, I don't think they can climb this high up…" The bear looked up at Nathan and suddenly pulled out a chainsaw. It started to cut the tree. Nathan stared at it with a blank expression "What the fuck…"

.

 **((At the Killer Bass cabin))**

.

Daniel walks into the cabin. He makes his way over to the drawer and opens it. He shuffles around through it and searches for Nathan's pill bottle. He grabs it and places it in his pocket.

David had seen this happen from the outside window and kicked the door open. "Did you take what I think you did!"

Daniel quickly turned around in shock and closed the door "What _do_ you think I took?"

David crossed his arms and looked at Daniel "I think you took Nathan's medication. Put it back…"

Daniel shook his head "Why should I?"

"Because I'll tell him you took it." David replied back.

"Trust me, with this tactic. We can have him voted off. And think of it this way. That guarantees we might be safe for another day."

David thought for a few moments "Alright… I will trust you… but only this time"

.

 **((Confessional booth))**

.

David was sitting down "Like I would ever trust him! After Nathan gets voted off. I'm ratting him out so that he gets voted off. So that saves me twice. Thanks for the plan little buddy"

.

Daniel rolled his eyes "I'm not too thrilled about this but I'm in too deep to stop now. But the moment all of this goes to hell, I'll make sure David gets voted off and then I'll vote off Nathan. I'm not going to trust David…"

.

 **((back in the cabin))**

.

David started to walk towards to go "Now let's go. Our team is down three people"

Daniel seemed confused "Three?"

David looked down "Yeah… Nathan is gone…"

"... Where did he go…?" Daniel asked.

David looked off into the distance "..."

.

Nathan was hugging the tree in fear as the bears slowly cut the tree down. With a loud crack, the tree started to fall down. Nathan landed on the ground. As soon as he got back onto his feet, he started to run away from the bears. The bears started to angrily chase him.

.

David and Daniel arrive back at where their fort should be. Upon arriving, David notices how shitty the base is "Huh…? What's with the fort?"

Amy sighed "I don't know! Maybe because some people left us. We only had five people!"

Lucas looked over at Amy "We did?"

Amy sighed again "Yeah…"

"Who else is missing?" Lucas asked.

Amy rolled her eyes "Nathan"

"What happened to him?" Lucas asked.

Amy looked off into the distance. "..."

.

Nathan was running under water while the bears chased him.

.

 **((On the screaming Gopher's side))**

.

Krishnov smirked and turned towards Renee "Pass me the flag!"

Renee put an arm on her hip "Why should I?"

Krishnov glared at her "Just trust me"

"Fine!" She handed him the flag.

He grinned as he removed a brick from a pillar, He placed the flag inside it and replaced the brick.

Renee was now smirking "Now that is a great place for it!"

.

 **((Later** ))

.

Chris looked at both teams, minus Levi and Nathan. "Now, I lied about using rocks and stuff as weapons. You can still use them, but to make things easier. You'll be using the leftover paintball from the paintball challenge."

Nonam sighed "What's with grizzly bears and paintballs being in the same challenge?"

Chris narrowed his eyes at Nonam "What's with you and piles of snow?"

Nonam looked up and as he expected, there was a pile of snow falling towards him. "Shit…" He was covered in snow.

Chris turned to face David "What's with David and eagles?"

David started to run away as an eagle chased him. The eagle picked him up, lifted him up in the air, and dropped him off further in the field.

"And what's with Lucas and fighting bears?" Chris asked. On cue, a bear ran over to Lucas. Lucas was prepared to fight the bear again. Sadly Chris was not going to let that happen again and shot it multiple times with a paintball gun.

"Dammit" Lucas said sadly.

"There's like running jokes everywhere! Anyway, everyone pick up a paintball gun." Everyone did as they were told and waited for further instruction. "And some ammo" He pointed to sixteen buckets full of paintballs. "One bucket for each camper!" Everyone started to grab buckets and make their way back to their base. "Oh, and one more thing. You can use anything that you found in the pile of junk. And to win, like I said, either shoot every member from the other team, or take their flag and step foot in your base. You can be inside your fort, but be on top of something. If you are on top of something. You technically have not set foot in your fort. Anyway, good luck!

Emile looked round "Wait. where's Nathan?"

Daniel looked off into the distance "..."

.

 **((In the confessional booth))**

.

Nathan was sitting in the confessional booth looking around "Phew…" Suddenly the confessional door opened and he was looking at the bear. Nathan screamed in horror and ran out of the confessional booth. The bear sat down where Nathan was sitting. He looked at the camera "Rawr?"

.

 **((at the Killer Bass fort))**

.

Lucas glared at Daniel and David "We would have had time to build a better one if we weren't five people!"

Daniel sighs "I'm sorry… I just needed to get something!"

Lucas narrowed his eyes "What did you get?"

"That's not important right now" Daniel told him.

"Yes it is! We could have had a better fort by-" Lucas was saying but his voice was quickly cut off as he got shot in the stomach. He falls to the ground.

Emile was standing beside Lucas when it happened "Lucas! Noooo!" He kneels down beside him. "Lucas!"

Lucas coughed weakly, I… I don't think I'm going to make it…" He reached into his pocket and pulled out Snapple and tries to open it, but his eyes slowly shut.

Emile grabbed the Snapple and opened it, trying to make him drink it. Emile fake cries and places the empty Snapple bottle on the ground. He slowly gets up and runs over to where the gunshot went. Everyone else had either hide in cover, or left go to the other base.

Renee slowly lowered her paintball gun. "She turns towards Pam who was standing right beside her "I think I got one!" Did you see that Pa-" She was shot in the stomach and fell down.

Emile aimed the gun at Pam, who kneeled down beside Renee.

"W-w-win this for m-me…" Renee says as she slowly closes her eyes.

Pam can't take it starts yelling in sadness.

Emile grins "Say goodbye!" He goes to shoot her but gets shot in the neck "UHUNUURK" Emile yells as he falls down.

Iris was lying down in a sniper position. "This is too easy"

.

Lile was sneaking around the side where no one was, since everyone was pretty much either going to the center or on the other side.

.

Arti arrives at the other teams fort and sneaks around back. They'll never see this coming, he thought to himself.

Elijah was looking down at him "Hey, mind holding these paintballs?" He proceed to shoot Arti multiple times. Arti collapsed to the ground "Thanks…"

.

Carrie is running in the field. She spots someone in the distance and stops running. She's about to shoot when she realize who it was. It's Daniel. Daniel pretty much did the same thing. She looked at him for a bit. Daniel gave a weak smile "Huh… Hi" He said.

Carrie returned the smile "It's sad, that we're on different teams.."

Daniel nodded "Yeah… it does ge-" He gets shot in both shoulders and falls down to his knees. He's not out yet, but it does hurt.

Ricardo and Krishnov run over to Carrie, they had shot him. "Don't try and act all buddy buddy with this team!" Krishnov said. He aimed at Daniel's head and shot him.

Carrie was shocked that they'd do that to Daniel "Why did you do that?"

Ricardo rolled his eyes "He was on the other team!" Carrie sent him a glare.

.

Pam was heading towards the fort when someone did a sneak attack on her. "End of the line!" David yelled as he took a shot at her. Panicked, she shot back at him. They both fell down when they got hit.

.

Amy walked into the enemy fort "Where is it"

"You're not going to find it…" Came a voice from behind. She quickly shot in the back as she fell down. The person who shot her was Nonam.

.

Carrie, Ricardo, and Krishnov snuck around towards the Killer Bass base. They had stopped behind some rocks. Krishnov had turned to Carrie. "Carrie, see if they are looking in this direction" Carrie nodded and lifted up her head. She was very quickly shot.

"I think they are…" Ricardo said.

Krishnov looked over at Ricardo "We should split up. Can't keep track of both of us."

Ricardo nodded "I like that." He runs out from behind the cover as Elijah starts shooting at him. While Elijah is distracted, Krishnov sneaks off the other way. Ricardo takes a shot at Elijah from cover. Elijah gets out of the way and thinks a bit. He takes a shot at his arm. Ricardo gets hit, dropping the gun. Elijah grins and shoots him multiple times when he reaches out for the gun. "And that takes care of that" He turns around and is immediately shot by Krishnov. He grins now "Too simple" He grabs the flag and runs back towards his base.

.

Iris was still on her sniper perch, looking for her next victim. Little did she know, was that her next victim waaas… Right behind her. She got shot in the neck by Lily. She gets up from the ground and stretches "I guess I'm out now?"

Lily looked at her disappointed "What? No death noise? No playing dead?"

Iris stares off into the distance "Are we supposed to?"

.

 **((BEEP))**

.

Chris spoke from the loudspeaker "I never said to do it! I don't know why everyone did."

Iris points to the loudspeaker "See?"

Lily narrowed her eyes at Lily "Oh shut up and play dead already!" She started heading towards the Screaming Gophers camps.

.

Nonam was leaning against the wall of the fort, looking outside "Why does this area seem so out of place… What's a dessert doing on the island anyways? I guess it might just be for the challenge, but"

"Oh shut up logic boy" Lily said, aiming her gun at Nonam. She was standing right beside him. He must have so deep in thought that he didn't hear her walk in. She shot him three times at various times before he can even aim the gun at her. She lowered her gun "Now, where's the flag"

"Tsk tsk… Nice try there girly?" Came the voice of the only person left on the other team.

Lily turned around to face the man, Krishnov. "Girly? Girly!" She aimed her gun at Krishnov "Well, I might be girly. But that won't stop me from kicking your ass"

Krishnov aimed at Lily "Please, like you could beat me. Not in a 1v1."

Lily giggled a little. Yup, girly "It's 2v1! I still have another teammate left!"

Krishnov looked confused "Who? Levi doesn't count! He can't participate."

Lily rolled her eyes and looked behind Krishnov.

Krishnov chuckled "I'm not falling for that!"

She grinned "Alright, suit yourself"

Krishnov was about to pull the trigger until Nathan went running past him "Nathan?" Wait…" Suddenly, the four bears ran into the fort, destroying it completely. They also managed to send Krishnov in the air. When all the chaos is done, Nathan is feet away from a bear. Krishnov is lying on a bear, and Lily managed to get out of the base. The Screaming Gopher flag was now exposed. Nathan quickly grabbed it.

Krishnov slowly got up from the bear "It's too late… I already won"

Chris voice could be heard from the intercom "Not _exactly_ "

Krishnov glared at the sky "But I've set foot in the fort with the flag!"

"You actually never set foot." Chris said.

Krishnov quickly looked down and realized he was on a bear. He rushed to get off the bear. Suddenly a plunger came out of nowhere and sucked onto the flag. It was attached to a cord which pulled the flag back. "What!?"

Lily grins when she catches their flag back. She had made a unique tool which was made of a bow, a plunger, and a cord from a fishing rod. The plunger was used like an arrow and the plunger could grab stuff. And the rope was used to pull ed plunger back towards her. Krishnov quickly takes out his paintball gun and aims it at Lily. Sadly for him, he is shot from behind and lands on the ground. Nathan stood behind him with Nonam's paintball gun.

"That's not fair! The bow or the bears!" Krishnov said.

"I said you can use anything you found in the pile of junk!" Chris said

Krishnov crossed his arms "Alright, that explains the bow. But about the bears?"

Chris laughed a little "They were on top of the pile of junk!"

Krishnov stared off into the distance "..."

.

 **((Confessional booth))**

.

Krishnov had his arms crossed his arms "Bullshit!"

.

Lily was sitting down, giggling "Awesome shit!"

.

Nathan was sitting down, he was about to say something when a grizzly bear opened the door and roared at him "Holy shit!"

.

 **((On the battlefield))**

.

"And with that, The Killer Bass wins! Screaming Gophers, see you at the campfire ceremony tonight" Chris said

.

 **((later that night before the ceremony))**

.

Krishnov looked over at his other team members "She's putting all our plans in jeopardy!"

Ricardo nods "She needs to go!"

Arti also nods "I agree on that!"

.

 **((later that night))**

.

Chris stood in front of the campers with a plate with seven marshmallows on them "Hello campers. Today, I have to say that I'm honestly shocked. There seems to be a clear target on a demographic. What I mean is that look at who received marshmallows…The first one goes to Nonam" He tossed the first one to him.

Nonam caught it without much of a care. He wasn't expecting to be eliminated any time soon.

"Ricardo…"

Ricardo caught his.

"Krishnov"

Krishnov caught his.

"Arti" Chris threw the fourth one at him.

Arti caught his and looked at the four remaining people.

Chris looked at the four remaining people "You all got votes, which is weird. What's even weirder is that all the girls got votes but none of the guys did…" Chris was looking at Pam, Iris, Carrie, and Renee. "The next marshmallow goes to… Renee"

Renee caught hers. Always a vote for her, she thought.

"And, well, this is kinda shocking… Iris" He threw one to her.

Iris was kinda shocked too, she didn't really have a plan this time to escape elimination. But maybe the world felt bad for her? Probably not, she is a bitch after all. She caught her marshmallow.

Chris looked at the final two people. They were Pam and Carrie "One of you, is going home… And the final marshmallow goes to…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pam…" He tossed her the final marshmallow.

Pam caught it and looked over at

"W-what?" Carrie didn't think she was going to be the one going home.

Chris looked at her "You are out now"

Carrie slowly got up and started to walk towards the boat. She passed by Krishnov.

He grinned and whispered to her "Now that you can't distract Daniel! He can stay on the other team just till the merge"

Carrie turned to look at him and say something, but Chef grabbed her and started to walk away. "Hey! Let go of me!"


	11. Island of Problems

Chris walked over to the docks "Last time! On Total Drama Island! The campers went on an all out war! Eight campers VS eight campers. And then there's Levi, who stayed on the sidelines because no one likes Levi. They were told to get supplies to build a fort. Lily accidentally got Nathan to be chased by Grizzly Bears. Ah… young love. Once all the supplies were picked up, constructions on the forts started. The Screaming Gophers had a full number advantage while the Killer Bass were down three people. Nathan was running for his life. Daniel was stealing Nathan's pills, and David followed Daniel. David managed to catch him in the act and they argued for a bit. They eventually agreed on a temporary truce, but behind the scenes. It was shown that none of them were going to respect the truce. Back on the battlefield, everyone was pretending to die. Which I really don't know why. Iris was the only one not to. After a while of shooting and trying not to get shot. Krishnov managed to steal the Killer Bass flag and made his way back to his base. Where Lily was already waiting. They had a small little showdown but it was interrupted by Nathan and a bunch of grizzly bears. The bears tore up the fort and ruined Krishnov chances at winning. When he tried to get off the bear, Lily used this… weird… thing… to steal their flag back. He was going to shoot her until Nathan shot him in the back, scoring a victory for the Killer Bass. Later that night, the three members of the guy alliance discussed who to eliminate. They mentioned a girl. At the campfire ceremony, there only three marshmallows left and four girls, each, had gotten a vote from someone. Renee was the first to receive a marshmallow. She only had one vote, probably from Krishnov again. The next one to receive a vote was Iris. Who only had one votes. From and Pam. Then it came down to Pam and Carrie. Who had the most votes? Who would be going home? Turns out that Pam got to live to see another day. She only had two votes too. From Iris and Carrie. Carrie had three votes from Renee, Ricardo, and Arti. She had to walk the dock of shame. Before doing so, Krishnov told her that now she couldn't distract Daniel, who was on the other team. She was shocked, but before she could say anything, she was taken away by Chef and placed on the boat. There goes another couple, leaving Nathan and Lily to potentially be the only one left on the show. How will Nathan do without his medication? Will David get Daniel voted off or vice-versa? And what spooky events await the campers this episode? Find out this time on Total! Drama! Island!"

.

.

.

Natural Productions…

.

.

.

Presents…

.

.

.

Total Drama Island MV

Episode 11

Island of Problems

.

.

.

 **((in the Killer Bass cabin))**

.

Everyone was sleeping peacefully this early morning, it was almost seven. The only people not sleeping were Elijah and someone else

.

.

.

"WHERE ARE THEY" A voice yelled at the top of his lungs.

Daniel woke up and fell off the bed. David hit his head against the ceiling and yelled in pain. Elijah simply looked over at Nathan and sighed. Everyone else pretty much woke up but Emile, who was still asleep.

David slowly got off his bed "Nathan, it's, what time is it?"

A voice came from outside the cabin "It's seven! Time to get up!"

Lucas slowly got out of bed and rubbed his eyes "What are you looking for?"

Nathan glanced over at Lucas "My medication! Oh shit! This is bad!"

Daniel got himself off the ground "You can survive a day without them…"

"Not if we lose! If we do! You'll all vote me off because I won't shut up!" He was really starting to freak out.

"Nathan" David sighed.

"Yes?"

"Shut the fuck up" He said as he walked out of the cabin.

.

 **((at the mesh hall))**

.

Renee was looking at her food, almost feeling like puking "We are down to seven players! How did we go from ten to seven in the span of two episodes? We had a lead! And we lost it!"

Iris was done eating her food. She turned towards Renee "I'm glad to say it wasn't my fault we lost two players. Someone made Daniel fall."

Renee narrowed her eyes "What do you mean?"

Pam rolled her eyes "Are you just trying to make you seem all innocent"

Iris laughed a little, which was odd" Do you really think I would do that when I'm at risk of elimination? Krishnov tripped Daniel and that's what made our tent catch fire. And then he was the one to throw the rock at Daniel from behind. Notice how he didn't even stop to help? Not just that but he got you to vote for Daniel so he could be tossed to the other team. I simply got rid of a weaker link to save myself. If it was up to me, I would have rather have won that challenge"

The other two girls stared each other for a bit and Pam sighed "She has a point"

"I always do" Iris said with her blank expression "So we should get him out."

"Why now though? He's still a good person for winning challenges" Pam said.

Iris nodded "Exactly, we are 16 campers left. Wait, let's not go wit that point. This is episode 11. After episode 13, it will be the halfway point. Which is bound to be when the merge starts."

Renee nodded but then shook her head "Yeah, but they will be able to vote us out. They are four and we are three"

"Who said that Nonam was with them?" Iris asked.

"They are brothers" Renee said.

Nonam walked pass them holding a tray of food "Do not affiliate me with them. They do not represent me" He went over to a table to sit alone.

"Well…" Pam started to think "At least we know they won't vote with them"

Iris rolled her eyes "He'll probably vote me off anyways unless we can try and convince them"

Renee thought for a moment "Wait! I just realized something! Why are we helping you save your butt from elimination! What has Krishnov done to me?"

Iris answered almost instantaneously "He got Bleck voted off"

Renee froze for a bit before narrowing her eyes "He gonna pay…"

.

 **((at the beach later))**

.

Chris was standing on the beach in front of people. Most of them were wearing their swimsuits while others weren't. Rip. One or two girls were looking at Elijah's abs or something. I don't really know. Nathan was tapping his foot nervously until he saw Lily walk out of her cabin in her bikini and she stood beside Amy. That got his attention and his foot stopped tapping. Chris coughed a few times "Today's challenge is quite simple. You need to take these canoes and row them to an island." Everyone responds positively to the challenge since it seems so easy. Everyone besides Emile, who was worried he would fall in the water. "To a haunted island called Boney Island" And then everyone frowned. Besides David who was cheering, and then he slowly looked at everyone's disagreeing faces. "Everyone, team up in teams of 2, although one team on each will need to have three people on it."

Arti looked over at Krishnov and Ricardo "Us three?" They both nodded as they made their way to the canoe

Daniel looked at David and narrowed his eyes "You and I?"

He rolled his eyes and nodded "Fine"

Nathan was going to ask Emile when Lily ran over to him and hugged him. That caught his attention. "Come on! I want you to be in the canoe with me" She practically dragged him away.

Pam turned to Renee and smiled "Renee, you and I?" She nodded in acceptance.

Nonam walked over to Iris and sighed "I guess it's us two"

"Lucky me" Iris replied.

Emile walked over to Levi and Elijah. He put an arm around them both. "We are going to have a wonderful time! Can't you SEA it?"

Elijah sighed. This was going to be a long trip.

Amy realized that Lucas was the only person left on her team. She walked over to her and smiled "I guess it's us two"

.

 **((in the water))**

.

Nathan was rowing on the boat, sitting in the back. He had decided to go shirtless for the challenge because he hated going in the water with a shirt on. For swim trunks, he was wearing a black Mario Kart Wii one. It featured Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi.

Lily was in the front of the canoe. She obviously went on a put a cute pink bikini top. It wasn't really revealing but it wasn't helping anything. She had the matching piece.

Lily was rowing while Nathan was also rowing, although the latter was a little tired. "Nathan? Is everything OK?

He sighed "Not really, my medication went missing!"

Lily turned to face him, of course this meant fully turning herself to him. She leaned in close "What do you mean?"

Nathan somehow kept his eyes on hers "They weren't there when I went looking for them this morning. I think someone stole them…"

She turned back towards the front "Do you think you have an idea who?"

"Well, the people in my cabin are Emile, who is my friend. Elijah doesn't seem like the person to do that, although he did steal David's knife. Levi, we don't know much about him. He likes to keep to himself. Daniel is new to the team. David is, well, shifty. And Lucas seems mad at me for leaving him in a room full of spiders."

.

Iris was rowing the canoe with Nonam sitting behind her. She was actually one of the only people not wearing a swimsuit. She decided to simply wear a black loose shirt with a bra under. And she did have some waterproof shorts she decided to wear.

Nonam went shirtless like Nathan and had swim trunks that were light blue with the numbers '1' and '0' repeated several times across them. Probably binary.

Iris stared off into the distance "So, seen any squirrels lately?"

In the background, Nathan's voice could be heard "SQUIRREL?"

Nonam narrowed his eyes at her "What kind of question is that?"

Iris kept looking forward "Just trying to start up a conversation. Sorry for trying"

"Look, you've cost us so many challenges. It's not even funny" He told her.

Iris smirked, which was odd with a blank expression "Name me one that isn't the second challenge"

"The pain challenge"

"Nope, the other team still lost a player"

Nonam thought some more "The dodge ball challenge"

"Gavin used me as a shield. If he didn't, I would have won it for our team.

.

Daniel was sitting down in the front of the boat. He was also pretty much shirtless. Let's just say all guys were shirtless at this point. Unless the ladies want me to mention it mul- Wait, my only reader is Gold. Shit. Anyways, he had some pretty generic shorts. They were beige. And boring. Moving on.

David was shirtless too. But that's besides the point, his shorts were actually pretty cool. They were blood red for one, and they coloured with different sorts of knives he's been seen carrying. Most of them probably illegal.

Daniel kept rowing "This does not make us friends"

David scuffed "The last thing I want is to be friends with you."

"Me too" Daniel told him.

He smirked "The last thing you want to do is be friends with yourself?"

Daniel know realized that's what he meant when he said it. "Huh…"

David rolled his eyes and kept rowing "You are one weird person"

.

Pam was sitting down in front of Renee. She was actually doing something different than the other girls. She was actually wearing a one piece swimsuit. It was mostly purple with a little bit of violet around the edges.

Renee was one of the girls that wore a bikini. It was a lime green colour and it was pretty big because, well, she was pretty big. What else do you want from me? A poem?

Pam turned to look at Renee "Should we trust Iris?"

Renee sighed "I don't know… Now that I think about it. I _really_ want Krishnov gone!"

She gave off a weak smile "Still mad at him for the Bleck thing?"

Renee nodded "Hell yeah! He made the other team vote him off! That was not fair! And he did it to annoy me!"

"Yeah… we should vote him off" Pam said.

"Then we vote off Iris, because I don't want her here any longer either" Renee said.

.

Lucas was sitting in the back as he rowed. He was going shirtless and he had dark swim trunks. On them, were various Snapple bottles in different flavours.

Amy was in the front and she wore a small bikini. It was normal colours because she is a normal person. And by normal colours, I mean they were a dark blue. That was it.

Lucas kept rowing "So, how's life?"

Amy didn't look behind her because she wanted to concentrate on the road… um… the water ahead "Life is pretty good"

He looked off into the distance "The writer didn't know what to do with this part"

"Yup"

.

Arti was wearing swim trunks very similar to Nonam. They had all the zero's and one's that his had. But instead of being a light blue, it was more of a darker blue. And the edges were fading to a dark blue, eventually merging into black.

Ricardo was wearing swim trunks with a weird design. There was writing on it in a language that I, as someone who speaks English and French, can't understand, can not actually say what's on it. But then again I decide what's on it. But why should you know? Anyways it was probably writing in Dutch. On his trunks were also a map of Europe, with a small country highlighted. I don't know what the country is because I can't remember it.

Krishnov had a pretty violent swim trunks. It featured a bunch of scythes covered in blood and on both sides, there was a Grim Reaper who had just beheaded someone, blood oozing out of them.

"Obviously we are all going to vote off Iris, right. Krishnov?" Arti turned to look at him.

Krishnov was sitting directly behind Arti "What do you mean?"

Ricardo was sitting behind Krishnov "We know you have been voting off Renee everytime"

Krishnov scuffed "Only because she pisses me off. Say, do you think Daniel took Nathan's medication?"

Arti thought of something "Let me see, SQUIRREL!"

Nathan's voice could be heard in the distance "Squirrel! Where?"

All three of them grinned and nodded.

Emile was smirking as he rowwed. His short trunks had really stupid puns all around them. They were all tropical puns since that was the theme of the shorts itself.

Elijah probably had the coolest short trunks there. He had a cool black and lime green pattern. The type of green that goes really well with black. It gave him a techno vibe. Which, little to everyone around him. He loved technology and had a work station back at home for making things.

That was probably the last per- Oh wait, Levi is a person. Levi was actually, not shirtless. He had a shirt on, probably because he used to be a girl and his boobs haven't had time to shrink down. Hey, binders are expensive. I think? I don't know. Anyway, his shorts were basically basic. Since they were just waterproof shorts and not really swim trunks.

Emile smile grew wider "It's amazing we made it this far! The final fifteen! Out of twenty-four!"

"Huh…" Levi could be heard saying "We are sixteen people left"

"Oh, sorry Levi. Forgot you were still here" He smiled.

"Thaaaaanks" He glared at him."

Elijah rolled his eyes and stayed silent for the most part.

.

Nonam thought some more "Huh… the camping challenge"

"Krishnov sabotaged Daniel so that he would go on the other team. They were hoping that less people would vote for me, sending me packing. I actually wanted to win that challenge. I simply divert the votes to Justin"

Nonam sighed "But why Justin? He didn't really do anything wrong"

Iris smirked "Because I could. He wasn't really useful at the time. And I'm not yet ready to get rid of Krishnov yet. I'll make sure to drop him right before the merge"

Nonam rolled his eyes "If you think I'll just agree to it, than you are wrong"

"Worth a shot" Iris said.

.

"What if we voted off Iris and then Krishnov?" Pam thought outloud.

Renee nodded and started to think herself "Hmm… Wait, no, shit!"

Pam was looking at her "What?"

"She's got us cornered." She said.

"What do you mean?" Pam asked.

Renee coughed and then started speaking again "We need to vote Krishnov off for even a remote chance of not getting voted off ourselves. Because after Iris is gone, they are making a beeline straight for us. Also, there goes our extra vote. But if we vote off Krishnov first, then we could go after Iris because she would have no allies. So we don't really have a choice in the matter."

Pam nodded "I see what you mean. But that all depends on what Nonam does"

.

"Why didn't you go with Lily? You seem like best friends on the show" Lucas asked Amy.

Amy looked away "She wanted to go with Nathan"

"Why?"

Amy smiled "She seems to like him a lot. And I'm not going to stop them from being a thing"

Lucas frowned a little "You know he left me alone in a spider room…"

"That was almost two weeks ago" Amy said "And they healed you. And they now think of you as their kind."

He frowned some more "I could have died"

"I'm sure they weren't poisonous" Amy tried to reassure him "And we've done more deadly things"

Lucas sighed "Someone is going to end up either dying, or getting badly injured. Even worse than Justin and I"

.

 **((Confessional booth))**

.

Lucas was sitting down "And someone did!" A loud explosion could be heard in the background as loud screams resonated around Lucas. "I'm sure they're fine."

.

 **((Eventually all the teams arrive on the island))**

.

Chris walked over to them, walking out of his helicopter "Alright, now that you are on the island, the next step is to run through the island. The problem is that the forest is full of lots of highly dangerous, and maybe even prehistoric creatures. Which, I'll be honest. I'm not even sure how they are still alive. Canada is a dangerous place when it comes to animals.

"Can't we just go around the forest, like, along the shore?" Iris asked.

"That would take longer" Chris said.

"But it would be safer" She said.

"No going around the island!" Chris yelled at her. "Everyone! Go!"

Everyone picked their canoes back up and ran into the forest. They eventually arrived to a path that had a sign. Each pointing to a cross in the road. They were coloured with the team's colour and even had the team's name. They both went their own way into the forest. After, that is, Chris gave each team a map.

.

 **((In the forest))**

.

Nathan was running around the area all hyper like "Are we there yet?"

"No…" Elijah said.

He calmed down for a moment "Oh…"

There was some brief moment of silent.

"Are we there yet?"

"Shut the fuck up" Lucas glared at Nathan.

"Is everything OK Luca?" Nathan asked, titling his head.

You could see the anger in his eyes "Don't call me that"

"But it's your name, is it not?"

Elijah slowly pulled Lucas aside, who was probably about to kill him in. "Don't attack him. We all know why he's like this. For now we should worry about who took his pills"

Lucas rolled his eyes "Can't we just vote him off and then worry about who stole his pills?"

Elijah stared off into the distance. He wasn't going to follow what someone else said. Yes, Nathan is annoying but if they can find his pills, then they could fix this.

.

 **((With the other team))**

.

"Your holding it upside down" Iris said blankly.

Arti flipped the map, obviously mad "Shut up, bitch"

"I am a bitch, but I won't shut up" She smirked as she started to fall back towards Renee and Pam "Are you two in?

They both looked at each other before looking at Iris, nodding.

"Good, either way, if this fails. You two should be relatively safe unless we lose multiple times. In which case. That's not good" She said to them.

"Did you manage to convince Nonam?" Pam asked her.

Iris glanced over at Nonam, who was holding a big sign that said 'No'. She nodded "I think so"

.

Eventually, both teams made it to the other side of the island, after running into various creatures. Chris was in a helicopter above the island "Your next part of the challenge is to build the biggest fires!"

Nathan looked up at Chris and thought for a few moments "This seems familiar…"

Lily ran past him and started collecting a bunch of logs that were weirdly scattered across the beach.

Nathan's attention turned towards a pretty big tree that was next to the beach. He grinned maliciously at it. He looked around and saw an ax. This made his grin even wider. He ran over to it, then running over to the tree.

Elijah walks over to his team with a bunch of firewood. You know. Because he's Elijah and he's strong.

The other team also had a pretty big pile of wood after a while. The only problem they had was that they couldn't start a fire.

David grinned and took out two knives "Don't worry team. I got this!" He started to rub his knives together.

Renee started to laugh at him "There's no way that's going to wo-"

Suddenly, fire.

"Huh… well fuck me" Was all she could say.

"The Killer Bass has built a big enough fire! They may leave" Chris announced.

David grinned at his teammates, making sure to send a glare towards Daniel. He started to walk away when he heard a sound. It sounded like a creaking and a cracking combined together, that's weird. He looked around to see what was making the sound. He couldn't spot anything but the sound was coming from behind. He turned around and behind him was a big tree. Nothing was out of the ordinary. He shrugged and turned towards the shore. Then, there was a crack. He turned his head back towards the tree, which had started to fall. He tried to get out of the way but failed to do so. The tree fell on his face and crushed his face. Ouch!

.

 **((Confessional booth))**

.

Lucas sighed "Yup, there it is"

.

 **((Back on the beach))**

.

Everyone turned to look at what happened to David. The impact from the tree knocked him out and he was bleeding a lot from his face. Standing at the trunk of the tree was Nathan, who, upon seeing what he did, grinned evilly. When he noticed some people were looking at him. He put on a worried face and ran over to the tree "Someone help me!"

Lily skipped over to the fire before dropping her wood. She had her eyes wide open at David "What happened?"

"Oh, the funniest thing happened, this tree somehow fell and landed on him" He started to slowly lift it up himself. The rest of the Killer Bass started helping. Pam wanted to go help out but Krishnov stopped her "We got a fire to worry about"

Renee was kneeled on the ground with two rocks, hitting them into each other "Why won't it light!"

Ricardo simply took out a lighter and used it on the wood.

Renee turned towards him, furious "Why didn't you do that _before_!"

He shrugged his shoulders "No one asked me"

Iris nodded "He has a point"

"Shut up Iris" They both said.

The Killer Bass had brought David into Lucas and Amy's canoe. They would have put him in Daniel's. But one person wouldn't be enough. With that, they paddled off.

Chris looked at the Screaming Gopher's fire for a while. Seeing if it's up to standards. Basically giving the Killer Bass a huge lead that we all know won't last.

Renee looked at him, furious "Is it good enough or not!"

Chris started to nod, but the Screaming Gopher were already on their boats and gone. He looked off into the distance "Well that was rude…"

The teams were in a hot race back to shore. Somehow, Daniel, despite being alone, thus having less pushing power, made it there first- Oh wait. Levi was with him. Didn't see him there. It's like he wasn't even there. They arrived to the beach first. Levi got out and waited for the other team while Daniel got out and ran towards the cabins. He grabs the pill bottles he had stolen and made his way to the confessional booth. Inside, he dumped the pills into the toilet and dashed back towards the cabin. He placed the pill bottle under David's pillow. He made his way back to the beach and waited for everyone else to return.

Levi looked over at him "Huh… what did you go do?"

Daniel nervously looked at him before replying confidently "I had to use the bathroom"

Levi rolled his eyes and watched as the next campers started to arrived. Nonam and Iris were next. Then it was Elijah and Emile. Then Nathan and Lily. After that it was Pam and Renee. The only people who hadn't returned was Amy, Lucas, David, Arti, Krishnov, Ricardo.

Iris looked over at Chris "How weak are the canoes?"

"Very weak" He replied "Why do you ask?"

"No reason" She replied as she knelt down. She grabbed a few sharp rocks and grinned. "Arti! Catch!" She threw the rock to Arti

Arti caught the rock out of surprised. He glared at her "What are you trying to do! Make us lose?" She didn't say a word as she skid the a rock across the water and it managed to hit the Killer Bass' canoe. He noticed what she was doing and did the same. They both eventually got enough holes in their canoe for it to start sinking.

Chris looked at the shore as Arti and the two others finally made it to shore "And the Screaming Gophers win! Killer Bass, I'll be seeing you at the campfire ceremony tonight!"

.

 **((Later))**

.

"I'm saying, we should get rid of Nathan. He is pretty annoying and untrustworthy" Lucas told Elijah again.

Elijah was lying down on his bed, looking at the bed on top of him. He was deep in thought. He wasn't really listening to Lucas that much. After thinking for a bit. He glanced over at Lucas "You do what you want. And I'll do what I want…"

Lucas scoffed and left the cabin.

Elijah rolled his eyes and got up. He was about to leave until he saw something from the corner of his eyes. He walked over to it grabbed it. He stared it, narrowing his eyes. "..."

.

 **((Later at the camp fire ceremony))**

.

Chris stood in front of the Killer Bass, holding a plate with only eight marshmallows. "Killer Bass, you lost this challenge. And I only have seven mar- I mean eight. Sorry, I forgot Levi is here"

"Hey!"

"The first marshmallow goes to… Lily…" He tossed her the first one.

Lily caught it with a smile, although she sent a nervous glance towards Nathan and David.

"Elijah."

Elijah caught his and kept a serious expression the entire time.

"Amy."

Amy caught hers and smiled at Lily.

"Emile."

He grabbed his when it was thrown.

"Lucas"

Lucas caught his.

"Levi"

Levi caught his and ate it on the spot.

Chris looked at the final two campers. Nathan was looking nervously at Chris while David's head was covered in bandage and he had broken a leg "Nathan… you are at risk of elimination for injuring David, who actually got the fire starting for the team. Not only that but you have been crazier than normal. David, you are here because a tree fell on you. That's pretty much it. But the final marshmallow goes to…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nathan" Chris tossed him the last one.

He caught it and smirked.

David looked down and tried to get up but couldn't.

Elijah glared at David "I found a pill bottle under his pillow in the cabin. So I guess that clears up who stole them"

The host sighed "Can someone help him to the docks?

The hyper boy got up and smirked "I'll do it" He walked over to David and helped him over to the docks. David was trying very hard to say something to Nathan. "What's that?" Nathan removed some of the bandages covering David's face.

"You gotta watch out for Daniel! He stole your pills!" He warned Nathan.

The boy grinned "Oh? Well, I would be shocked. Unless I already knew"

David froze for a second "You knew?"

"Of course I did! I heard Arti and his friends talking about it. Apparently it was Krishnov's plan or something. But I thought to myself. He was probably going to pin the blame on you!" He reached in and grabbed a few things from David's pockets "And I really want your knives." He played around with a butterfly knife "I always wanted one of these. But, you know. They are illegal here. Or should I say…"

David knew where this was going "Don't!"

"Il-EAGLE" He laughed a bit.

Suddenly a bunch of eagles started to circle around David "No! No! Not the eagles man!" They eventually grabbed him and flew off with him, deciding to drop him into the water several meters away.

The hyper boy was playing around with the knives a little "This should be fun."


	12. Water in Those?

Chris walked over to the dock and looked at the camera "Last time on Total Drama Island! The campers had to go to the dreaded… Boney Island! Before the challenge was even announced. The Killer Bass had a meltdown when Nathan realized his pills were missing. But of course there was no time to investigate because I started the challenge right away. To get to Boney Island, They needed to pair off into groups and takes canoes. Once the groups were made. They were off to adventure. There were a lot of chatting going on with the people on the canoes and Iris made a deal with Renee and Pam. They would vote off Krishnov next chance they got. Now, if this will work, is yet to be seen. But you never know. What happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object? Normally nothing good happens. Eventually all the groups made it to the island and started racing to the other side. Nothing of note happened on the way there. Once on the other side. I instructed them to build a decent sized fire. David gave his team an advantage by using his knives has a fire starter. Just when I gave the Killer Bass the OK to head back to the island. A tree fell onto his head. The tree falling was a result of Nathan's hyperness getting out of control. David was massively injured. Amy and Lucas ended up taking him in their canoe. Renee was struggling with the fire until Ricardo took out a lighter and lit up the wood. They were given the OK to go and then it was an all out race to the finish. Daniel and Levi arrived first and he took this opportunity to empty out the pill bottle into the toilet. Soon only one canoe from each remained in the water. After Iris thought up of a plan, she started tossing rocks at the canoe and sunk it. This gave the win over to the Screaming Gopher. Later on at the campfire ceremony, just when everyone thought Nathan was going home. The final marshmallow went to him and David was sent packing. It was revealed that Elijah had voted for him because he found Nathan's pill bottle under his pillow. Clearly Daniel had blackmailed him. Nathan was happy to receive it back, only to find out it was now empty. Nathan walked David over to the dock where he warned Nathan about Daniel. Although Nathan told him he already knew. David was confused about this. He explained that he wants both him and Daniel gone. Nathan stole his knives and walked away has eagles carried David away. But enough about that. This time! We're going to be going to a classic Summer activity! Water balloons fights!" Chris covered his mouth and snickered "Why did I snicker? What's so special about the water balloons? And will any of the plans to vote a person off work for both teams? Find out the answers to that and more this time! On Total! Drama! Island!"

.

.

.

Natural Productions…

.

.

.

Presents…

.

.

.

Total Drama Island MV

Episode 12

Water In Those?

.

.

.

 **((In the Screaming Gophers cabin on the girls side))**

.

Pam was sitting down, reading a book she had brought. She soon looked up at Renee "Want to know what I've realized?"

Renee looked over at Pam "What did you realize?"

"On the show there is only five girls and nine guys" Pam told her.

"Wait, I thought there were ten guys!" Renee said.

Pam thought for a moment "Oh! I forgot about Levi."

Iris was lying down in her bed "This is more reasons to take out the guys first." Everyone basically ignored her. "R00d"

.

 **((in the guy's side of the Killer Bass cabin))**

.

Nathan was sitting down on his bed, carving some stuff into the headpost. Elijah looked over at him "Huh… Nathan, where did you get those knives?"

He looked up at Elijah and smirked "David gave them to me!"

He wasn't going to acknowledge the fact that David would never let someone borrow his knives, and instead, took this as an opportunity "Mind passing me one? I still need to finish my carving" As he finished the sentence, a knife came flying by and struck the bed post. Elijah glared at Nathan "Thanks…"

"No problem!" He smirked back.

Lucas sat up on his bed "Am I the only one who thinks we shouldn't let the guy with ADHD have knives?"

Nathan slowly looked at him "Do you… Have a problem with it?"

"W-what? No!" Lucas blurted out.

"Good!" Nathan went back to carving something into the bed post.

"Asshole" Lucas mumbled to himself.

.

 **((Outside))**

.

Chris walked over to the cabins, smiling. "Look at how good it is today. I should give them a day off" He takes out a megaphone "Hello campers! Since today is a nice day! I decided to give you all the day off!"

Amy opened the window and looked out with a big grin on her face "Really!"

"Nope! Get your butts out of here! It's time for your next challenge!"

She sighed "Dammit…"

.

 **((in front of the mess hall))**

.

Chef was filling up some water balloons. Lucas happened to glance over at him and smiled "Water balloons? Sweet!"

Chef turned towards him "Not exactly…" He grinned as he placed spiders inside.

Lucas' eyes went wide hide as he realized what this meant "PLEASE! NO!"

Chef chuckled a bit "I'll make sure to give the other team these ones."

Chris walked over to the campers "Hello everyone! Today's challenge is a, well, a simple water balloon fight. With a few added gimmicks" He motioned to Chef who was not adding some glue to one of them. "The rules are simple however, you get hit and it bursts, you are out. Even if you hit a teammate or yourself. You are still out. Any questions?"

Lucas slowly lifts up his hand.

"No? Good! Take three water balloons each. Now I would start finding a place to hide your team!"

Elijah stood there for a second thinking before he got an idea. He turned to look at Lily "Make sure they don't follow us"

Lily eagerly nodded and hopped into a bush. No one had noticed besides Elijah of course.

He walked over to his team to start leading them.

Iris looked at them "Should we follow them?"

"Not worth our troubles" Arti said as he started heading towards the forest "With the forest we have an advantage"

Iris looked off at the other team "Alright… If you say so"

.

 **((With the other team))**

.

They all soon reached the top of the mountain. "I think this will be a good place" Elijah said. "And plus, it's easier to throw down, rather than up."

Nathan started to frantically look around "Hey? Where's Lily?"

Elijah sorted through the three water balloons he had "I sent her to go spy on the other team. She'll strike when she needs to."

.

 **((Confessional booth))**

.

Iris was leaning back into the confessional booth chair. "Let me tell you… my opinions on the remaining people…"

.

Lily was on a tree, standing on a branch. She looked down at the other team. She took out one of her water balloons and took aim. When she threw it, it hit Pam and burst, covering her with grease. She slipped and fell.

.  
"Well, first… there's Pam. She's not the greatest at challenges and is easily overshadowed by everyone else. However, that's what might make her a threat. When the merge hits, no one will go after her. And she hasn't made any enemies yet. Even so, she has friends. And I can easily see her getting along with people on the other team"

.

Arti took cover behind a tree "Shit! They're here! Everyone get ready!"

Lily took out her second water balloon and aimed it carefully. She threw it and it burst on Ricardo.

He was going to freak out until he realized it was just harmless ants "Oh! That's not that bad!" Did I say harmless? They started to bite him "Oh god! Fire ants!" He started to run around in circles before stopping, dropping, and rolling. What? It's FIRE ants! Close enough!

.

"There's Ricardo. He seems like a formidable opponent, but compared to other people, he's nothing! Yes, he's in an alliance of four. But how long will that really last? They are sure to become a noticeable threat once the merge hits, thus, people will vote off members of the alliance. Although I consider Arti and Krishnov more dangerous than him, I'll still need to watch out.

.

"Where are they coming from!" Arti yelled out.

Lily aimed carefully at Arti and threw her last one at him. Although it never made the intended target.

Renee had walked in front of Arti and got splattered by a bunch of white stuff "Is this milk?"

Chris spoke from the loudspeaker "I think! That's milk right? Oh… Huh… Yes! That is, huh, definitely milk!"

Renee giggled a little "Sure Jan! SURE!"

.

"Renee has mix of pervy, and also strength. She's good at all of these challenges, but her perviness might be her downfall. She seems to be in an alliance with Pam, which could cause me problems later on."

.

Nonam was hiding behind a tree "How many are they? Did they all follow us?"

Krishnov frowned "I don't fucking know!"

Lily dropped down from the trees because she was out of balloons. She rushed over to Pam and grabbed one of her balloons.

"There she is!" Krishnov yelled at her and started chasing her.

This caught Lily off guard and she dropped the water balloon. She started running away. Although she wasn't heading back to her base. She was trying to get them to waste their balloons.

"Little bitch!" Krishnov said as he threw a balloon at her. Unfortunately it missed. This pissed him off even more and he threw a second one. This one hit her and burst. Only to reveal it contained flour.

.

"Then there's Lily. I don't really have much to say on her as a whole. But she could be useful. I haven't really done anything bad. Beside maybe get a few people eliminated. But that was to save myself. So it's forgiven. By me at least. But I could potentially get Nathan on my side, and she's bound to follow in his footsteps. She can be predictable someti-" Iris was then pulled and shoved out of the confessional booth.

"I think I did pretty good! I got three of them out before I got taken out." Lily smirked. She got up and left.

Iris slowly walked back in "Alright. Maybe not"

.

Krishnov was pretty furious "What? How come we get all terrible things and she gets covered in flour!" He took his last balloon and threw it at Lily. This time it burst open to reveal a flower. Krishnov remained silent for a few seconds "I'm not even going to ask…"

Arti looked around cautiously "Is there anymore…?"

Krishnov sighed "I don't think so. She was the one who threw them all. Which would explain why she tried to get some from Pam"

"Where do you think we should head next…" Nonam asked the group.

"The mountain" Iris said, with her arms behind her back.

"What makes you so sure about that?" Arti crossed his arms.

"Well they would have the high ground. So it's either we find them there, or we don't and then we can set up camp there" Iris smirked to herself.

Nonam started heading towards the mountain "She has a point you know."

Arti frowned "Whatever"

.

 **((with the other team))**

.

Nathan walked over to the edge of the cliff "Wow! What a view! Hey yo! Daniel! Come check out the view of this mountain" He turned to look at Daniel.

Daniel walked over to the edge of the cliff "Yeah. It is a pretty good view. I have to admit"

Nathan smirked evilly "Have a nice fall…"

"Yeah," Daniel nodded "Wait… What?"

And with that, Nathan kicked him off the edge "HOLY SHIT! EVERYONE!" He yelled out right after.

Everyone turned to face him "What is it?" Elijah asked.

"Daniel just slipped!" He yelled out.

Amy ran over to edge of the cliff "You mean he fell! Will he be OK?"

"I hope he is…" Nathan lied.

.

Daniel fell for a bit before landing in the water with a huge splash. He struggled to stay afloat because of the shock he was just put through. Just as he recovered, he was hit with a water balloon that contained itching powder. He started to scratch himself furiously. And then he sunk. Rip.

Iris slowly nodded "What did I tell you all?"

.

"Alright, Daniel switching teams did cause some problems but it also opened up a world of opportunities for me. Because now Nathan is unstable. But enough about Nathan. Daniel is also part of the four man alliance, which does make him a threat. But I don't think he'll last till then. Well, he could. Not many people hate him. Besides maybe David, but he isn't here."

.

Nonam slowly nodded "Alright. Let's go up the mountain"

"Way ahead of you!" Arti yelled, already on his way.

.

 **((at the top of the mountain))**

.

Nathan turned around and looked down the slope of the mountain "Guys! Look! They're coming! Ga-" He was cut off by seeing a squirrel. "Squirrel!" He started to chase it down, being completely distracted.

"Nathan!" Elijah yelled at him "This isn't the time for th-" He sighed "Ah forget it!" He ran down till he got to a tree. He had his three water balloons ready by his side. "Wait… Lucas and Emile are further down the mountain! Shit! We have to warn them!"

Levi had made it to Elijah and nodded "Don't worry, I will!" He ran down the mountain as fast as he could. Which was actually pretty fast. But to be fair, he was going downhill, which increased his speed.

.

 **((further down the mountain))**

.

Lucas was sitting on a rock. He stretched back and looked over at Emile "Do you think they'll ever come come up this hill?"

Emile was playing with some bugs "I highly doubt it. And plus, we would be able to spot them from a mile away." He turned to look down the hill, but his vision was obstructed by Iris.

"Yo" Was all she said.

"Craaaap…" Emile said. He was hit on the head with a water balloon. It burst and a ton of bees started to chase and sting him "I can't BEE-lieve this!"

.

"Emile is a weird person. He's very friendly and doesn't pose any immediate threats. And he makes shitty puns. That's… really all I have to say about him at the moment, actually."

.

"Emile! Nooooo!" Lucas yells out before getting hit on the back by a water balloon. It bursts and he is now covered in spider webs, but no spiders. "Only spider webs? Phew…" He was then hit by another one that now covered him in spiders "Why have you forsaken me!" He yells out, running in circles.

.

"Lucas isn't really a serious guy. He fools around more than anything. Even worst, he fights bears all the time. I don't know what he will do next. So I should watch out for him for a bit."

.

Levi runs out from a behind a rock, he takes out a water balloon and prepares to throw it at Iris. But instead, Iris blocks the hit from even happening by grabbing his arm. The balloon was right over Iris head. Levi grinned and let go of the balloon to try and get it to burst on Iris. This did not work as she caught it and went to smash it on his head. Levi quickly let go and backed away from Iris. She now had a water balloon as she used all three of hers previously. Levi glared at Iris before running towards her with a new water balloon in hand. Iris casually threw her water balloon in the air. Levi threw his second one at Iris, who swiftly got out of the way of that one. She took a few steps back so Levi would follow her. Being predictable, the water balloon landed on Levi's head and bursted. Somehow it contained literal fire and now he was running around screaming.

.

"Levi is also another threat, despite me winning that fight, he still managed to hold his own against me, which not many people can do on their own. Wish he would have been voted off in that non-elimination challenge. I wouldn't have had to worry about him in that case.

.

Iris walks over and grabs a balloon from Levi. "This should do" She looked up just as a balloon soars right past her "Well that can't be good"

Arti was in the distance "We should keep goin-" That's when he was hit with a water balloon, which, might I add, hit him dead in the face. What was inside the water balloon you may ask? Oh. You know, just liquid cement! It hardened around his face and he soon fell to the ground.

.

"On the Screaming Gophers team, it would appear that Arti is the biggest threat, but he's actually not. Heck! I could name three people who are a bigger threat than him! But I won't talk about them right now. Arti may think he has the best chances at winning because he's the leader of the alliance. But I wouldn't worry about him too much. I could probably take him in a fight anyways."

.

"Well that plan from Arti failed!" Krishnov rolled his eyes "But we do need to get up more"

Iris slowly nodded "Don't worry! I got this!" She starts to run up the hill and barely manages to avoid a water balloon thrown by Amy. She eventually hides behind a tree.

Krishnov had watched her do it "What now? How is that going to help me?"

"Hmm?" She said turning to face Krishnov "Oh! I got up here on my own, find a way up yourself."

He narrowed his eyes at her "Alright! Fine! Watch this!" He started to run up the hill. But not even two seconds after starting to run, he was hit by a water balloon that revealed an electric eel. He was shocked multiple times.

.

"Here's one of those people right now. Krishnov is probably a bigger threat than Arti. So much more that I consider him the third biggest threat. He's very charismatic and good at what he does. He got Bleck voted off through lies. He got Daniel to steal Nathan's medication. He's manipulative, and that's something I don't want to have near me."

.

Iris watched this whole ordeal go down "You're an inspiration to us all! Now watch how it's actually done!" She took out her second to last balloon and threw it at Nathan, who was in the distance.

Nathan was sneaking over to a squirrel. He was so sneaky, he managed to grab it and hug it dearly "It's mine now! Wait… does it have rabies?"

"Last time I checked, yes." Chris said over the intercom.

"Oh….. Cool!" He hugged it tightly. He was then hit in the head by a water balloon, which burst and revealed even more squirrels "Today is my lucky day!"

.

"Nathan is… Nathan is… He's… interesting? I could definitely use him, he's just crazy enough to help me out maybe. I could make a promise I know I'll end up breaking. And if I can convince him to help me out, he could probably convince Lily and Emile. And maybe even Amy. Who knows?"

.

Elijah sighed "I guess it's just us two now…" And then Amy was hit "Scratch that! It's just me"

.

"Amy is not a threat at all. If anything, she could end up helping me, and when I don't need her anymore. I can cut her loose! This game is way too easy to play."

.

Iris goes to grab another balloon but realizes she used up all of hers and all of Levi's "This could be problematic…" She gets hit in the face with a water balloon and when it bursts, it's actually just water.

Krishnov slowly got up, angry "That's bullshit! How come when she gets hit! It's only water! But for me! I had electric eels!" He was then shocked again.

Elijah grinned to himself "I guess that's that! I wi-" A balloon hits him in the back of the head and bursts, covering him in mud. He slowly turned around to see who did it.

Nonam was sitting down on a rock, tossing a different water balloon in the air. "You forgot to check your six" He grinned at him.

"And the winners are the Screaming Gophers! Killer Bass! I will be seeing you at the campfire ceremony tonight!" Chris yelled out.

.

"Elijah is probably the strongest player in the game. Which is a very bad thing for me. Even with him being this big of a threat. He still has friends that has his back, which makes it worst for me. But even then. I would only ever really consider him the second biggest threat. There's a bigger fish out there that I'm worried about. I'll talk about him, a little later.

.

 **((at the campfire that night))**

.

"For a bit, you had a two person lead, and now, you are about to be right back down to how many people they had. What happened?" Chris looked at the campers.

"We tried our best…" Emile said.

"First off, Emile, you didn't even notice someone run up right to you!" Chris said.

Emile looked down.

He then turned to Lucas "You did not even notice Iris either! And let Emile get hit"  
"I didn't see her! She was covered by my imagination!"

Chris turned to Nathan "You got distracted by squirrels"

"I named him Wilson the fifth" Nathan said without missing a beat.

Chris rolled his eyes and turned to Amy "You were useless"

Amy went to say something but Chris had already moved on.

"Levi! You lost a fight against a girl" Chris sounded really disappointed.

"It was Iris, but whatever" Levi crossed his arms.

He turned to Daniel "And you fell off a cliff because you were so clumsy!"

"Actually! Nat-" Daniel tried to say but was cut off

"Elijah! Elijah, Elijah. How could you forget about Nonam? He's only the brains of the other team!" Chris sounded very sad when he said that.

Elijah rolled his eyes "He caught me off guard. I gotta give him credit however, for staying in the shadows for so long." He smirked.

Chris turned to the last person he hadn't roasted, which was Lily "And finally! Lily! You… You… huh… Actually, I got nothing to say to you. You took out three people in a 7v1. Good job. Which is why you are safe!" He tossed her the first marshmallow.

Lily got it "Fuck yeah!"

The next marshmallow went over to Elijah, and then Levi. Four marshmallows remained… The next one went too…

"Lucas" Chris said as he tossed the next marshmallow to him.

He sighed a sigh of relief, and then started screaming again because he realized he was still covered in spiders.

"The next one goes to… Amy!"

Amy caught this one, but frowned because now she did feel useless.

The next one was thrown at Emile and now there was only one marshmallow left. "Nathan… Daniel… This is the final marshmallow of the night… One of you is going home…"

The two remaining campers sent glares towards each other. They did not get along at all, because of the events that has happened over a few days.

Chris slowly picked up the last marshmallow "And the final one goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Nathan!" Chris tossed the marshmallow to him.

He grinned and opened his mouth, catching the marshmallow with his mouth.

Daniel stood up in shock "What? Why me?"

Amy twiddled with her thumbs "Well… you DID fall off the cliff revealing our position"

Daniel's eyes grew wide "What? That's not what happened!"

Chris was getting tired of this going on "Chef! A little help here!"

Elijah crossed his arms and looked at Daniel "Then what DID happen?"

Daniel was grabbed by Chef, struggling "Nathan kicked me off!"

Lucas slowly looked over at Nathan "..."

.

 **((Confessional booth))**

.

"I think I might need to side with Daniel on that one" Lucas said "Nathan has been crazy lately. So that could be something he did do! I don't know man…"

.

 **((Back at the campfire ceremony))**

.

Nathan was taken aback by this accusation "What? No I didn't! I don't just go around kicking people off cliffs!"

Chef threw Daniel into the boat and started it up. It disappeared onto the horizon.

"I would never do that! You guys believe me, right?"

Lucas faked a smile and nodded "Yeah, sure, we do…"

.

 **((Confessional booth))**

.

Lily crossed her arms, a little confused "I don't know if Nathan or Daniel is telling the truth. But, I'll try my best to help Nathan here! However, if I do find out he is lying. He's going to regret it!"

.

 **((Back at the campfire))**

.

Lily slowly stood up "Maybe he was trying to make us trust each other less. Remember! He's from the other team! So it could be possible!"

Amy slowly nodded "It could be! I don't believe Nathan would do that!"

Elijah slowly got up "Yeah… Anyways, I'm going to go to bed" He walked away from the campfire. And soon, everyone else joined him.

.

 **((Confessional booth))**

.

Arti was sitting down in the shadows, with a half frown, half smirk "Am I mad that Daniel got voted off? Not really, he served his purpose and we didn't need him anymore. So that was an easy way to get rid of him" He grins fully.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Iris was looking at the confessional booth camera "Now, it may seem stupid. But the biggest threat in my opinion, as to be Nonam. I just can't get a read on that guy. I don't know what he is planning or going to do. And he doesn't seem to have a set alliance. He helps out whoever he deems beneficial to him. He's like a wild card. Well, I guess I'm also a wild card. But, he's the second wild card. I need to take him out as soon as I can." She got up and walked out of the confessional.


	13. The Rough Patch

Chris walked over in front of the camera "Last time! On Total Drama Island! The campers had a friendly game of water balloon, except the water balloons contained everything BUT water. Huh… Excluding the one that hit Iris. Which is bull! Anyways! Elijah had sent Lily to spy on the other team, which she did. But she also took out almost half the team. However, she faltered after she ran out of water balloons, and was taken out. The Screaming Gophers then made their way to the mountain where they found out the Killer Bass were hanging out. They found this out when Nathan shoved Daniel off the cliff into the water below. The Killer Bass tried to mount a defense. But the Screaming Gopher's were very persistent. In the end, however, the Screaming Gopher won the challenge and the Killer Bass had to send someone home. The votes were torn between two people, Daniel and Nathan, however, not many people trusted Daniel since he was on the other team, so he went home. When he told people that Nathan had shoved him off, half of them believed while the other half didn't. Right after that, Iris talked about all the people still left in the game. And then with that, the episode ended. Who will be the one going home today? Will the challenge be like last time? And when will I finally acknowledge Levi? Find out this time on Total! Drama! Island!

.

.

.

Natural Productions…

.

.

.

Presents…

.

.

.

Total Drama Island MV

Episode 13

The Rough Patch

.

.

.

 **((at the mess hall))**

.

Nathan was sitting at the table, eating the food rather quickly. Lucas watched him doing so, confusingly "Huh… Nathan… isn't the food disgusting?"

Nathan stopped eating for a few seconds to glance at Lucas "Totally!"

Soon, a knife went flying by Nathan's head, barely missing. Chef had thrown it at Nathan, glaring.

"It's still crap!" He called back "Also thanks for the knife!" Nathan stood up and grabbed the knife.

Slowly everyone got away from Nathan.

He turned towards everyone "What…?"

.

 **((Confessional booth))**

.

Lucas seemed very worried "I'm going to go with Daniel's word on this… I think that Nathan DID kick him off the cliff!"

.

 **((Back in the cafeteria))**

.

Krishnov chuckled looking at the Killer Bass table "Look at those idiots! Their team is going to take each other down. No need for us to worry!"

Iris rolled her eyes and leaned over towards Renee. "Remember… if we lose, he has to go!"

"I know…" She replied.

Iris slowly nodded and started to lean towards Pam "Remember… if we lose, he has to g-"

Pam shook her head "I'm not sure if I'm completely on board with this…"

"Aight"

Chris opened the door to the cafeteria and walked in "Hello remaining campers! And Levi!"

"Hey!"

"You guys have voted off 10 people so far! It would have been 11 if Levi went home! So you lucky 14 have survived! We are almost at the halfway point. So to commemorate that, we decided to give you all an easy challenge!" Chris smiled.

Amy tilted her head "Really?"

He slowly nodded "Yes! Just a simple obstacle course! Now, if you will follow me to your challenge!"

.

 **((outside somewhere))**

.

Chris stood in front of long field "Now! The obstacle course consists of seven challenges! We have an equal amount of campers on each team, so we don't need someone to go twice!" He turned to face Chef "Would you like to do the honors of picking out the names of the campers that will participate in each challenge?"

Chef takes out a magician hat and sticks his hand in it. Suddenly a loud snapping sound could be heard. When he removed his hand, a bear trap was stuck to his hand. He started shaking his hand violently, before removing it with his other hand "Chris! Why is there a bear trap in there!"

Chris smuggly shrugged "Woops, must have been the wrong hat. Let me take out the real one!" He took out another magician hat "I'll do it myself!" He stuck his hand in the hat and took out two pieces of paper "First up is Amy and Pam for the 200 meter hurdle dash!" He stuck his hand back into the hat, pulling out two more names "After that! It will be rock climbing! With Nonam and Emile!" Once again, his hand pulled out two names. "Arti and Elijah will be sliding down the mountain" Two more names "Then Lily and Renee will be climbing a tree to the top."

Renee squeaked a little "Oh no! My fear of heights!"

Chris put his hand back into the hate and took two other names "Next up is Iris VS Lucas for vine swinging" His hand once again went back in and he took out two other names "After that, Nathan and Ricardo will parachute off the top of the trees onto a target down bellow. Try not to get yourselves killed. I won't be able to handle the lawsuits. And finally, finishing up, is Levi and Krishnov. They will need to run 500 meters. Although the first 300 is regular running and the final 200 contains hurdle dashes. Now, would you like to hear the twist?"

Literally no one says a single word. There is a sound of a cricket, but Chris steps on it, killing it instantly.

"The twist is that in every single part of the course, there's a hidden Chris statue that will grant you immunity from being voted off. However, they are way out of reach and hard to find, so you would have to stumble upon it instead of actively looking"

"I got a question" Nonam crossed his arms "You only had one hat with all of our names in it. So it's highly unlikely to pick two names from different teams each time"

Chris chuckled a little "It was all predetermined! Now everyone! I'll show you where you will be waiting for your teammate!"

.

 **((Later))**

.

Amy and Pam were waiting at the starting line which also doubled up as the finish line.

"On your marks…" Chris started "Get set…" What followed was probably about ten seconds of silence.

Pam slowly turned towards Chris "Can we go no-" She was cut off.

"GO!" Chris yelled loudly.

Amy started to run immediately, however, Pam started to run, still facing Chris, and ended up tripping. She quickly got up and ran. Although she was far behind Amy, who had just jumped over a hurdle.

Chris shook his head at the two girls. "This is going to be boring, let's skip to when they finish the race!

.

 **((30 seconds later))**

.

Amy had just finished jumping over her last hurdle, with Pam, a few hurdles behind. "Alright! Go Emile!"

Emile slowly looked up at the mountain. "Last time I climbed something so high, it did not end well." He didn't appear to be wanting to move.

"Just go!" Amy shouted. "They're catching up!"

"R-right!" Emile nodded as he started to climb the mountain.

Pam finally got to the mountain and tagged Nonam, who started to climb the mountain right after.

Suddenly, Emile's foot got stuck in a very tiny place in the mountain. "Of all the things!" He yelled at himself. This distraction gave Nonam the opportunity to pass him. "And now's he's passed me!" He finally got his foot unstuck, but out came what appeared to be a sort of statue. It fell all the way to the ground. Emile watched it fall, but shrugged when it hit the ground. He would worry about it later. He continued to climb.

.

 **((Confessional booth))**

.

Emile smiled. "I hope that wasn't important."

.

 **((Back at the mountain))**

.

Nonam reached the top and tagged Arti so he could go.

Arti jumped onto the sled and started going down the mountain.

Elijah let out a sigh and looked down the mountain to see that Emile wasn't even close. He let out a sigh and sat down.

"Don't worry Elijah! I am almost there!" Emile called out.

Elijah shook his head, taking out some tea.

Emile finally got to the top, gasping for air, trying to reach for Elijah.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you trying to tag me?" He looked down at Emile, making no effort to be tagged.

"Just, let me, touch you." Emile said, finally tapping his knee.

Elijah got up. "It's about time." He got on the sled and started to slide down. He had a lot of ground to cover if he had any hopes of catching Arti.

Arti was easily avoiding all the obstacles he needed to avoid. "This is easy!"

Elijah frowned and started to lean forward more in hopes of getting more speed, something, Arti wasn't doing.

Arti took a chance to glance back at Elijah, and realized that he was catching up. "As if you will catch up." Arti then looked in front of him and unfortunately hit a tree and started rolling down the mountain.

Elijah managed to pass Arti and arrived at the bottom of the mountain. He tagged Lily to go next.

Lily ran over to the tree and started to climb.

Soon, Arti rolled at the bottom of the mountain, slowly tagging Renee.

Renee turned to the tree and started to climb, although slowly.

"You can do it!" Iris called towards Renee, with her boring expression.

Renee glared at her. "You just don't want to be eliminated"

She let out a fake gasp. "I just really care about the team."

Renee shook her head and continued to climb up.

Lily had pretty much reached the top and tagged Lucas. "Wait! Am I just supposed to chill up?"

Lucas shrugged. "Probably. Not my problem!" He grabbed onto the vine and jumped off the branch. Not two seconds later he was already face first into a tree. "Not my fault! Someone put a tree in the way."

Lily simply shook her head as Renee finally reached the top, tagging Iris.

"Took you long enough." Iris said. She grabbed onto the vine and started swinging. She was catching up to Lucas but at one point she curved off to the side.

"HEY!" Ricardo yelled in the distance. "Wrong way!"

"My bad." Iris said emotionlessly and started to correct her path. This had given Lucas a huge lead as he tagged Nathan.

Nathan put on the parachute and jumped off the tree, after a bit, he pulled his shute.

Iris finally made it to where Ricardo was and tagged him.

"Fucking finally!" Ricardo yelled as he jumped off the tree.

Iris glanced down and picked up a parachute. "I hope he didn't need this." She looked down at him. "Here, catch." She tossed the parachute down the tree, which really wasn't going to help.

Ricardo went to pull his chute, until he realized he didn't have one. "OH SHIIIIT SOOOOOOOOON!" He yelled out as he passed Nathan and crashed into the ground. He slowly lifted his head but then bag fell on him. He reached out and tagged Krishnov.

"Hey, good job Ricardo, now we are in first!" He smiled.

"Fuck you, asshat…" Was all Ricardo could manage to say.

Krishnov turned towards Levi and waved. "See you at the finish line!" He called out as he ran.

Levi crosse his arms and waited for Nathan to land, however, the latter got stuck on a low branch.

"Hey… huh…" He started to say. "Can you help me?"

Levi sighed and jumped up to tap his hand, and once he did that, he ran after Krishnov.

"Oh, alright, I'll just hang around." Nathan said sadly.

Krishnov was far ahead, but chose to instead taunt Levi. "Hey Levi! Good job on getting second! After that, you can go back to being forgotten!"

Levi could not close the gap that was between him and Krishnov. It seemed they ran at about the same speed. Which was bad for him, because they need to win this badly.

"Hey! Levi boy! Aren't you going to talk back!" Krishnov yelled at him.

Levi didn't reply at first, but did after a bit. "What is there to talk about?"

Krishnov snickered a little bit. "How about the fact you are going to come in last?" He didn't seem to be paying attention to where he was running.

"I don't think I'll be in last, you can't keep running at that speed forever." He said.

Krishnov let out a little laughter. "Of course I can keep running at this speed forever!"

They both pass the 200 meter mark. "Do you really think you can?" Levi asked.

"Of course I can! Do you not know who I am?" Krishnov yelled at him.

Levi shrugged. "If you say so." He started to slowly catch up.

"Oh! That's the spirit!" Krishnov smirked. "And to think you were holding back on me!"

"Not holding back." Levi said. "Just conserving my energy for when it really mattered."

Krishnov let out another snicker. "You should have been using your full energy the entire time!" They passed the 225 meter mark.

Levi shook his head. "That wouldn't work as well as this."

Krishnov frowned at that. "As well as that."

He let off another shrug. "You'll see."

"Or you will tell me that now, and if you make the merge, I will spare you!"

They reached the 250 meter mark. "I'd rather not." Levi said. "It would ruin the surprise."

"Well I don't like surprises!" Krishnov shouted.

"You say that for someone who seems to be full of them."

"HEY! You want to fight!" Krishnov said aggressively.

Levi shook his head. "I'd rather not, it would ruin the race."

They reached the 275 meter mark. "Does it look like I care about the race!"

"You seem very prominent on winning it." Levi brought up.

Krishnov smirked. "I don't really care about losing."

Levi shook his head. "You know, I thought you'd be smarter."

He had an angry expression after hearing this. "What the hell are you talking about? I am smart!"

He smirked. "If you were so smart, you would remember that the first 300 meter was regular running. And the last 200 were hurdles."

"Wait hurdles!" He turned back to look in front of him. However, he tripped on the first hurdle that he encountered.

Levi quickly caught up and jumped over the first hurdle, successfully passing Krishnov.

"SHIT! FUCK!" He yelled up as he got up, trying to catch Levi.

Levi smirks with content as he jumps over the last few hurdles.

"Hey! GET BACK HERE!" Starting to catch up.

However, it's too late as Levi has already crossed the finish line.

Krishnov starts to slow down, exhausted from all the running.

Arti walked over to him shaking his head. "Get up, there's no way you are going home, we have more numbers than Iris does."

Krishnov looks up at Arti and slowly gets up. "That bitch is going home!"

Iris looks at everyone with her typical emotionless smirk. "I have an announcement to make"

Renee sent her a glance. "What is it this time?"

"This better not be what I think it is!" Ricardo frowned.

Iris simply let out a shrug before removing something. "I have this." It was one of the Chris statues.

.

 **((Flashback))**

.

" _Took you long enough." Iris said. She grabbed onto the vine and started swinging. She was catching up to Lucas but at one point she curved off to the side._

" _HEY!" Ricardo yelled in the distance. "Wrong way!"_

" _My bad." Iris said emotionlessly and started to correct her path. This had given Lucas a huge lead as he tagged Nathan._

.

 **((Flashback over))**

.

"You bitch!" Ricardo called out. "You saw it didn't you! We could have won had it not been for you!"

Iris shrugged again. "Well you could always simply vote me off- Oh wait! I can't be voted off. Sucks to be you!" She walked away, proud of herself.

.

 **((Confessional))**

.

Iris looked smugly at the camera. "Technically I cheated by watching where Chris put all of the statues and just had to go after the one that I had. This game is just too easy."

.

 **((Back outside))**

.

"Fuck…" Arti mumbled. "How are we going to do this?"

Krishnov grinned. "We vote off someone else. And I know who."

.

 **((Later that day))**

.

Iris was relaxing in her cabin, waiting for the time to come. The door then opened for Renee and Pam to walk in.

"Hey! Are we sticking to the plan?" Renee asked Iris.

"Why, of course. There's no need to change it. Krishnov didn't get the immunity idol. I did."

"I don't think you have to rub it in our face. Your not on the line here." Pam crossed her arms.

Iris let out a smirk. "Just the way I like it."

.

 **((Confessional booth))**

.

Pam lets out a sigh. "If Krishnov's alliance wasn't a three people alliance, I would vote off Iris. But it will be easier to do once the alliance is smaller. But, do we really have enough people to vote off Krishnov? It all depends on Nonam."

.

"Yeah… I'm not voting for Krishnov." Nonam said.

.

 **((at the campfire))**

.

Chris walked over to the campfire with a plate with six marshmallows. "This is the last challenge before the merge. So you must all realize that one of you isn't making it to the merge. Besides Iris. She's guaranteed a spot in the merge."

Iris lifted a fist in the in victory.

"Shut up…" Arti sighed.

"Alright. Before you all rip each other to shreds! Let's get on to the marshmallows! The first one of the night goes to, Iris, of course!" He tosses the first one to her.

Iris catches it and eats it slowly, savouring it.

"The next one goes to… Nonam!" He tosses the second one to Nonam, who catches it.

Arti glanced over at Nonam mouthing the words 'Who did you vote for?'

He shrugged choosing not to tell him right now.

Arti then mouthed 'Bitch!'

"The next marshmallow goes to… Pam!" He tosses the third on to Pam.

Pam catches it and eats it quickly.

"The fourth marshmallow goes to… Arti!" He tosses the fourth one to him.

Arti catches it and looks over at the three people who didn't get marshmallows.

Chris sends the three a glance. "Krishnov, Renee, Ricardo. You three have not received a marshmallow yet. One of you, is going home and will miss out on the merge. The next marshmallow goes to… Ricardo!" He tosses the fifth one to him.

Ricardo catches it and sends a smirk towards Krishnov.

Renee looked at the two and realized what was happening. She looked over at Nonam, who was pretty much the deciding vote.

He gave her a shrug, saying he had no idea where this one was going.

Krishnov grinned as he looked at Renee. "You are dead…" He mumbled to her.

"We'll just see about that!" She replies back.

"The final marshmallow of the night… goes to…" Chris started to say, looking at both campers left.

Renee smirks confidently.

Krishnov looks at Renee and does the throat slitting to his own neck with his finger.

"It goooooes to!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Renee!" He tossed the last one to her.

Krishnov freezes up for a second before looking at Renee. "WAIT HOW!"

Renee was actually kind of shocked but caught the marshmallow anyways.

He stood up, rather angry. "What the hell is this bullshit!" He turns angrily towards Nonam. "Nonam!"

Nonam shrugged. "Hey, don't blame me. I voted for Ricardo."

"Hey yo, what the fuck!" Ricardo said in the background.

"Then… then… THEN IRIS OR SOMEONE ELSE CHANGED THE VOTES!" Krishnov yelled out.

"I did no such thing…" Iris replied.

"BULLSHIT BITCH!" He lifted her up by the shirt collar. "You cheated and you know it!"

"Last time someone cheated, they were sent home. So I highly doubt it." She pointed out. "Now can you please drop me."

"No. I will not drop yo-" He never got time to finish that sentence.

"Come here kid!" Chef said as he grabbed Krishnov.

"UNHAND ME! I AM NO DONE HERE AND I DEMAND A RECOUN-" He never got to finish that sentence either as he was thrown into the boat.

"The vote was fair and square! Maybe you shouldn't trust people so easily." Chef said as he got on the boat and drove off.

"Not trust people…?" He thought about it for a second, before quickly getting up. "HEY WAIT A SECOND! YOU FUCKS!" The boat disappeared in the distance.

.

 **((Confessional booth))**

.

Arti was sitting on the seat, laughing a bit. "HAHAHA! What an idiot!"

.

Ricardo was sitting in the sitting on the seat. "This worked so well!"

.

"We got Krishnov voted off!"

.

"And no one even suspects it was us. I bet you they will blame Iris!"

.

"Maybe people will think she is cheating and put a bigger target on her back!"

.

"This is perfect!"

.

"Now you may be asking, this is stupid! But Krishnov was a threat to us!"

.

"Even in our alliance, he would cause more harm."

.

"He was way too good at this game for our own good."

.

"After a while, he would have realized the best option was just to vote us off."

.

"But now, there's no chance of that happening!"

.

"And like I said earlier, the blame is on Iris!"

.

"And Chris already mentioned that this was the merge."

.

"We are have thirteen campers left!"

.

"So now that the merge is finally here!"

.

"This makes things easier for us in the long run!"

.

"In fact it might be too easy…"

.

"But for now, it's just smooth sailing to the final four with Arti!"

.

"Why the final four?"

.

"What do you think I am? Stupid!"

.

"Why would I bring Ricardo to me to the final two?"

.

"Pfft! Yeah right! He's too good!"

.

"I'll bring him far enough with me!"

.

"And then, when the time comes, I'll cut him loose!"

.

"I am not about to-"

.

"-let him stand-"

.

"-in the way-"

.

"-of one-"

.

"-hundred-"

.

"-thousand-"

.

"-dollars-"

.

Ricardo slowly stood up. "Well, I should head out now." He opened the door and walked out.


	14. Would You Rather?

Chris walked onto the dock, looking at the camera. "Last time! On Total Drama Island! The campers had to run through a rather large obstacle course that varied from running, to climbing a cliff, to skydiving! It was rather insane! But they somehow managed to do decent enough. Some failed hard. Some actually fell from the sky, like Ricardo! For the most part, it was a close race between the two teams as they all tried their best to make it into the merge. Amy and Pam raced over some hurdles for the first part, Pam, not exactly ready! Then Emile and Nonam raced. Emile had some difficulties, and Nonam managed to pass him! Arti was unfortunate and hit a tree on the way down sledding the mountain, allowing Elijah to pass him. Then, it was up to Lily and Renee to climb up the trees. Renee was slower on climbing since she has a fear of heights. Lily tagged Lucas, who hit a tree in no time flat. Iris seemed to have went off course, seemingly confused, giving the Killer Bass a huge lead! Lucas tagged Nathan who jumped off the tree. After a bit, Iris tagged Ricardo, who jumped off the tree without a parachute, probably breaking a bone on the way down. This managed to give the Screaming Gophers the lead. Krishnov started his run back. Once Levi was tagged, he made chase. Although it seemed highly unlikely, considering the huge lead that Krishnov had against Levi. However, Levi was able to distract Krishnov, who walked right into a hurdle, ruining his lead. Levi passed him, and won for the Killer Bass. After the race, Iris revealed that she had managed to acquire an immunity statue from the challenge. So she could not be voted off and guaranteed a spot in the merge. Then, came time for someone to be voted off. The final two who had not received marshmallows was Renee and Krishnov. And Nonam had already said he didn't vote for Krishnov. And just when things seemed grim for Renee, she received the final one, sending Krishnov home. He accused Iris of cheating, which she didn't. Well, she did, but it wasn't technically against the rules to know where they were. After Krishnov was sent off, it was revealed that the person who had actually gotten Krishnov eliminated was none other than his own alliance members. Arti and Ricardo saw no more use in him, or even a big threat to them. So they cut him loose. But that's not it, Arti and Ricardo are planning on betraying each other. Will that happen soon? What will happen in the merge? And will Iris last? Find out this time, on Total! Drama! Island!" And then the intro played.

.

.

.

Natural Productions…

.

.

.

Presents…

.

.

.

Total Drama Island

Episode 14

Would You Rather?

.

.

.

 **((on the beach))**

.

Renee was lying down on a beach chair in her bikini, trying to get a tan. "Ah… what a beautiful day…" She smiled to herself.

Pam wasn't too far off, choosing to sit in the shade of a tree. She was reading a book. "It sure is."

Renee turned her head over to where Pam was. "Hey, Pam, you should come out of the shade, come join me in the sun."

She glanced up at her before shaking her head. "No thank you, the shade is refreshing, plus, I rather read."

Renee shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Nonam was sitting down, on a rock, not to far from there. He was looking at Arti and Ricardo, who appeared to be playing frisbee.

Arti threw the frisbee, which Ricardo managed to catch after he jumped up. After he landed, he threw it back to Arti.

Not far from there, Lucas and Emile were playing go fish.

"Do you have a four?" Emile asked.

Lucas shook his head. "Go fish." Emile picked up his card as Lucas thought for a moment. "Do you have a tiny dog wearing a sombrero?"

Emile shook his head. "Huh… no. Go fish."

Lucas picked up a card. "Oh, here's one." He put down two cards, both of them of tiny dogs wearing sombreros.

"Alright…" Emile mumbled, looking at both cards.

Iris was lying down on a towel, currently sleeping with sunglasses on. She didn't seem like she wanted to be bothered again. Levi was not far from there, also doing the same thing, although he had a book over his face.

Arti threw the frisbee again, however, Ricardo failed to catch it, so it hit kept flying. Eventually it hit Elijah in the face. "Whoops." Arti mumbled.

Elijah slowly turned towards Arti. He slowly picked it up, looking at him. "Here. Catch." He tossed it towards the direction that Arti was in.

He tried to catch it, but it went sailing over his head towards the water.

In the water, Nathan was swimming around in the water. On the dock, both Amy and Lily ran towards the water and jumped in. This caused water to be splashed towards Nathan.

"Hey. Watch it!" Nathan smiled as he splashed them with water.

Lily looked over at him. "This is a declaration of war."

"What?"

She took out a rather large water soaker.

"Huh…" He looked at it. "Where did you get that?"

"Run…" She mumbled at him.

He looked at her, slowly swimming away. "Don't you mean swi-" He never got to finish that sentence as he was blasted into a boat that was coming towards the dock. "Oww…" He mumbled.

Lily and Amy both saw the boat and swam out towards shore to see what this was all about.

Back on land, Iris slowly woke up, hearing some commotion. She noticed that the boat was approaching the dock. She glanced over at Arti. "Hey, Arti, they are here for you. They are here to take you back to the asylum.

He shook his head. "If anything, they are here for Nathan."

Nathan, who was still being pushed along by the boats, sent back a reply. "Well can they find a better method?"

Soon, the boat stopped. When it stopped, Chris walked over to the dock, heading towards the boat. "Hello campers! It has come to my attention that there are only twelve people left." He seemed to forget about Levi. "We are at the halfway mark! So, in recognition, we are merging the teams together! Congratulations, you have all made the merge!"

"We already knew this was the merge!" Ricardo yelled out.

"Oh…" Chris said in realization.

Nonam crossed his arms. "What's with the boat?"

The host turned to look at the boat. "This? Well, I thought that to commemorate that we reached the final twelve! We should bring back some eliminated contestants!"

Arti seemed a little ticked off. "I thought you said no one could come back."

Chris simply shrugged. "My show, my rules. Now, welcome back the first returning camper! Levi!"

Levi crossed his arms. "I never left."

"I know, but now I'll acknowledge you as a person." He smiled.

"Lovely." He replied, walking away from the dock. This wasn't even worth his time.

Chris shook his head with a chuckle. "As for the actual returning contestant! Welcome baaack!"

Out walked out a girl. She wore a rather familiar purple attire, as well as those familiar yellow eyes. "Hello boys." Carrie waved at all of them.

Nathan also walked off the boat, having found a way on to avoid being run over multiple times by the same boat. Although, he seemed rather dizzy as he fell off the edge of the dock and into the water .

"Oh shit!" Lily runs over to the edge of the water and starts dragging him out.

He slowly looked at her. "I think I can feel colours…"

Chris smiled at her. "Chris, welcome back Carrie! She was one of the fans favourite!"

She smiled at him. "I was?"

He shook his head. "Not really, but a lot of the fans liked how you looked."

Her expression went from a smile to an annoyed expression. "Well, I've also been keeping up with the show, so I know about the things that happened while I was gone." She glanced at Arti. "Including every confessional."

Arti seemed unfazed by what she was saying.

.

 **((Confessional booth))**

.

Arti had his arms crossed, staring at the ground. "... Shiiiit."

.

 **((Back at the docks))**

.

Carrie smiled again. "But besides from that! I'm so glad to see everyone again!"

Pam waved at her with a smile. "It's good to have you back!"

Nonam was looking at everyone from a distance. He just wanted to see who was back, not that it really concerned him that much.

Nathan started to walk past Carrie when she mumbled something to him.

"I also saw you push him off."

He made no reaction to indicate he heard what she said, but oh boy did he hear it.

"So." She smiled. "Chris, what now?"

He thought for a moment. "Well, you should probably set yourself back into the cabin. Which!" He said upon realizing. "Everyone from the Gophers should move over their stuff to the Bass' side!"

Arti crossed his arms. "Why do we need to switch cabins?"

"Well…" He trailed off. "I hope you don't mind having your belongings destroyed!"

"You better not destroy my fucking stuff!" Renee yelled out, rather angrily.

Chris smirked at them. "Then go get your things."

She started running towards the cabin.

He turned towards everyone else, who hadn't started running yet. "Hurry up!"

The rest of the Gophers started running towards their cabins.

.

 **((Screaming Gophers Girl Side))**

.

"Fucking Chris!" Renee yelled angrily as she gathered her belongings.

Iris grabbed some of her stuff, which seemed to be very few. "I could afford to lose this stuff. It's just clothes."

Pam was listening to this conversation, but she didn't seem to be interested in joining.

Renee glared at Iris. "Well we aren't you."

"I helped you get Krishnov out." She replied. "You should be more nice to me."

She started to search under her bed. "Which reminds me! We should have had minority! So how did you get him out?"

Iris thought for a moment about how to answer this. "I believed in luck." Was the simple answer.

"Bullshit!" She called out. "There's no way you didn't have a hand in this!"

She walked over to Renee. "I don't know what happened. Nonam was the wild card and he didn't vote for Krishnov. I don't know who did." Then with that, she walked outside. Carrie was leaning against the wall outside, but Iris didn't seem to notice.

"Hey!" Renee called from inside. "I'm not done with you!" She followed her out.

Pam looked up and saw her leave. She let out a small sigh before heading towards the exit.

Carrie stepped in to stop her from walking. "I wouldn't team up with Iris anymore." She said.

Pam tilted her head quizzically. "Why not?"

She let out a sigh. "I saw a confessional of her saying she would take you and Renee out once Krishnov was gone."

Pam took a few moments to ponder over this before smiling. "Well, thank you for telling me." She walked out of the cabin with her things in hand.

.

 **((Gophers Cabin, Boy Side))**

.

Nonam climbed up onto his bed and started to grab things that belonged to him. "Logically, I don't think that he will destroy this cabin, since it would cost him money."

Arti poked his head up to look at Nonam. "Yeah, I decided not to care, so if you don't talk about it, that would be great."

Ricardo was sorting through some of his stuff. "I can't believe Iris cheated and got Krishnov out, we would be better matched against the other team if it hadn't happen."

Nonam let out a sigh. "You shouldn't try that stuff on me. I know you voted him out."

Arti hit his head against the bottom of the top bed before showing his face to Nonam again. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

He glanced at him. "I mean, I'm pretty sure you and Ricardo voted off Krishnov. It's the most logical thing." He soon jumped down from the bed with his things. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." He walked out of the cabin before poking his head back in. "At least, not for now." He then left again.

Ricardo picked up his now packed luggage. "Goddammit!" He mumbled to himself.

Arti crossed his arms. "Don't worry about him. I don't think he'll actually do anything. 'Cause he knows I'll never live it down to him back at home."

Ricardo walked over to the door, glancing at him. "Yeah, but he still might do something. But not just that, if he figured it out, someone else could too."

He shook his head. "I doubt it." The two then walked out of the cabin.

.

 **((Bass Cabin, Girl Side))**

.

There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Amy said as she stood up. She opened the door, and Iris walked in, with Renee yelling at her from behind.

Iris walked over to a bed, placed her stuff under it, and plopped down on it. "Renee… shut the hell up…"

She stopped talking, still angry. However, she did stop yelling at her. She placed her stuff on an empty bed.

"Well… huh… welcome to the Bass cabin!" Amy said with a smile.

"Yeah… whatever…" Renee answered as she sat down on her new bed.

The final two, Pam and Carrie, walked into the the cabin.

Pam walked over to an empty bed and placed her stuff. She smiled at Amy and Lily. "I hope we aren't too much of a bother."

Amy smiled at her. "No, we won't even notice it feels different.

Lily looked up from her bed. "Speak for yourself." She grinned.

Carrie placed her stuff on an unoccupied bed. "Well, I'm sure we'll all get along very well."

"Let's at least try and get along more than the guys will." Amy let out a sigh.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I'm sure the guys are getting along just fine!"

.

 **((Bass Cabin, Boy's Side))**

.

Arti walked in, tossing his stuff on a bed that is clearly occupied. "Hey what's up asshat!"

Lucas sat up after getting stuff thrown on his face. "Hey you sword fuck!" He looked over at Arti. "I'm sleeping here!"

"Your eyes were open."

"Yeah! I sleep with my eyes open, keep the predators on their toes."

"That…" Arti thought for a moment. "Doesn't make sense."

"Yo bitch ass doesn't make sense."

Ricardo walked in, tossing his stuff on the ground. "Just let this conversation end."

Nonam snuck his way past the two and went for the bunk bed all the way in the back. "Don't mind me…"

Nathan sat up on his bed and looked at everyone. "Great to have you all here!"

Emile smiled brightly. "It was starting to feel lonely when everyone kept leaving!"

Elijah was lying down on his bed. "Wish more people would leave."

Emile looked over at him. "What? No! More people are always welcomed!"

"I'm with Elijah on this one." Levi said. "I wish there were less people. Now it's going to start feeling cramped again."

Suddenly, someone talking from outside could be heard.

Nonam turned around to look at the entrance. "We should probably go check that out."

.

 **((Outside))**

.

"ALRIGHT!" Chris yelled. "That should be nice! Drop it!"

Suddenly, a wrecking ball fell, landing on the Screaming Gophers cabin, completely destroying it.

Nonam stared at it for a few seconds. "Eh… He actually destroyed it."

"Fucker…" Arti mumbled.

Chris looked at everyone else. "As for all of you! The challenge starts in ten minutes! So follow me!"

Iris walked out of the cabin. "This should be fun."

.

 **((Somewhere))**

.

They seemed to be on a makeshift stage, similar to the one where they went through those pain challenges. The one that Johnathan cheated in. Chris turned towards everyone, but after awhile, he looked at Renee. "Renee, Would you rather be stuck at the top of a tall tree, or covered in spiders?"

Renee thought for about two seconds. "I'm scared of heights, so of course I'd rather be covered in spiders."

"This won't end we-" Nonam started to talk before Chris pulled a lever, dropping several spiders onto Renee, who started to scream and run around in circles.

"MCLEAN! WHAT THE FUCK!" She yelled out as she ran.

He laughed to himself. "Would you rather those spiders stay on you, or jump into this water to get rid of them?"

She took no time at all and jumped into the water to get rid of the spiders. Unfortunately, the water had eels, which shocked her and killed the spiders.

He laughed some more. "I might have forgotten to mention that there were eels in the water!"

Renee slowly got out after being electrocuted. "Fuck… you…"

He kept his laugh up. "Today's challenge is a simple game of would you rather! Except you actually have to do it, and it's not as simple as this one. Since I used Renee as an example, you won't be able to pick her until someone else goes! Renee! You may choose who goes next. Oh wait! Before that, here's how you get eliminated; either you refuse to do it, you take too long to decide your choice, or you can quit in the middle of it if you've had too much. The last person left in the game will win immunity!

From now on, only one person can get immunity, for the most part! Sometimes, there will be exceptions!" He turned to look at Renee. "Alright! Who do you want to have to go next?"

She limped over to a seat designed for her and looked around a bit. "Huh… Arti…" She was so out of it she didn't even choose Iris.

Chris turned to look at Arti. "Alright! Arti! Would you rather swim with sharks, or get hit on the head with a hammer?"

Arti thought for a moment. "Well, it depends on what kind of hammer it is-"

He smiled brightly. "He chose the hammer! Chef, will you!"

Chef walks over to Arti and completely decked him with a hammer.

Arti collapsed to the ground after being hit. "Why…?" Was all he could manage to mumble.

"Fantastic!" The host called out. "Arti, who will you choose?"

He glanced around until he looked at the first person he could focus on. "Pam…"

She slowly stood up, looking at Chris.

"Pam! Would you rather stay in a room with a bunny from the Monty Python mov-" He started to ask.

"Of course, what's so difficult about that?" She smiled.

"Oh god, she's never seen Monty Python…" Nathan mumbled.

Iris glanced at him. "Have you?"

"No."

Pam stood up and walked into a room. "Oh! Hello bunn- Bunny? What are yo-" Then there were some forms of screaming as Pam ran around the room.

Most people outside seemed to want to ignore whatever was going on inside.

"I think that's enough!" Amy called out.

Chris checked his watch. "Naw, she's still got about ten seconds left in there."

After those ten seconds were up, the door opened and Pam crawled out. She looked at Chris. "What… the fuck… was that…?"

He shrugged. "I thought you would have already watched the movie by now. Choose someone!"

She took no time to look at the person she was going to choose. "Iris…"

She slowly stood up and walked over to the host. "Hit me with your best shot."

He took the next card out and read it. "Iris! Would you rather belly flop into water from a high dive board or eat shit."

Arti couldn't help but laugh at this one. "I think we would all be happy if she ate shit!"

She rolled her eyes with her blank face. "You people are so thoughtful. But I'll choose the belly flopping one."

Chris presented her a high diving board and a pool.

Lucas slowly narrowed his eyes. "I swear, that wasn't there before…"

Iris made her way to the diving board and started going up the ladder.

"Try not to break anything important!" Ricardo called out at her.

She seemed to ignore this and kept climbing. Once she was at the top, she glanced down at the waters below, and with a deep breath, she jumped off. The impact on water was sudden, and sent a loud noise around the area. Many people looked away from the painful sound. However, Iris herself, seemed unbothered by it all, and slowly sank into the water.

Chris stood there, not knowing what to do. "Huh… I guess… Iris advances! Huh… who would you want to see go next?"

After a few more seconds, she emerged her head from the water and looked around. "Ricardo."

.

Many people had gotten up since then, and only three got out from that alone. It was then the end of the first round, and Chris was a little mad.

"What! Only three people out of fourteen are out! On the first round? I expected more people. And the people who were eliminated were eliminated in such a boring way!"

.

 **((A few minutes ago))**

.

"Emile!" Chris looked at him. "Would you rather steal honey from a beehive! Or fight a bear?"

He looked mortified for a second before getting to think. "The bear is probably going to kill me if I try and fight it, however, I'm sure that I will also die from all of those bee-"

Chris looked down at his stopwatch. "Times up! You're out!"

He seemed frozen for a second. "What do you mean I'm out already?"

"NEXT!" He called out.

.

Carrie leaned against the chair she was sitting in. "I don't feel like doing any of this stuff. It's my first day back here. Do you think you can bend the rules, just a little bit." She sent him a wink.

Chris thought for a moment. "Sure! You're out! Now you get to watch the others play for invincibility!"

She looked like she wanted to say something, but chose not too.

.

 **((Confessional booth))**

.

Carrie was sitting on the seat with a smile. "I actually just didn't want people to try and vote me off right away. I was already voted off because of Arti and Ricardo. So I don't want them worrying about me, even with my new found knowledge. I could probably turn them against each other if they try and go for me."

.

"Amy!" Chris called out. "Would you rather be stuck in a dark place with a creature that may or may not have the capabilities to kill you, or jump off a cliff into water."

She thought for a quick moment. "The cliff one sounds like it won't hurt me as much.

.

 **((On top of the iconic Total Drama cliff))**

.

Amy slowly looked down it. "I-I forget how tall this whole thing was."

"The clock is ticking!" The host said.

She quickly shook her head. "I-I can't do this!" She backed away. "I forfeit!"

.

Chris seemed kinda frustrated. "One couldn't answer in time. One refused altogether, and then the last one chose one, but then forfeited. At least make this interesting!"

.

 **((MONTAGE TIME))**

.

Chris looked over at Nonam. "Would you rather hold onto five electrical eels, or do a handstand in a pile of shit"

Nonam let out a sigh and grabbed one eel, which shocked him on contact.

The host couldn't help but laugh a bit. "Now you just have to grab four more!"

He shook his head. "No! Just no!"

.

"I choose Iris!" Pam said.

.

 **((Confessional))**

.

Iris was seemingly unphased. "It seems that Pam is going after me. I actually was going to go for her last, despite what I said. But if she's going to be like this, I guess I can't hold back anymore."

.

Nathan was sitting down on the seat, arms crossed. "Pam is going after Iris specifically, it seems. So I should probably throw this challenge and find out why. But I don't want to throw it by choosing the worst option. But I also don't want to make it obvious that I'm throwing the challenge. I'm sure an opportunity to throw it will arise in the future."

.

.

.

After a few more turns…

Chris looked at Nathan. "Nathan! Would you rather pet a tarantula, or be covered in spiders?"

He slowly stood up. "I'm actually not afraid of tarantulas, so I'll go with that option."

Chef presented him with a tarantula.

He smiled at the big spider. "Hi there, little… huh… big guy…" He started to pet the creature.

No soon as he started, the tarantula jumped at Nathan, sticking to his face.

He ran around in circles, screaming. "AH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! I QUIT!"

.

"Lily!" Chris called out. "Would you rather walk a tightrope, or parachute from a plane with the possibility of not having a bag with a parachute?"

.

Lily was on plane, wearing a parachute, looking at the ground. "On second thought, I change my mind…"

Chef shook his head. "You can't change your mind…"

She turned to look at him. "Wait! I can't forfeit?"

"You can forfeit." He said.

"Oh…" She looked back at the ground. "So, when does the plane land?"

Chef slowly stood up. "After you land!" He then shoved her off the plane.

She screamed loudly as she fell, before remembering she had a parachute. She pulled the cord, only to realize it was a dud. "MOTHER FUCKER!"

.

Nathan, being out from one of the previous challenge, had free range to roam around. He saw Carrie sitting on a bench, alone. He slowly walked over to her. "Hey Carrie."

She glanced over at him, already annoyed by his presence. "What do you want?"

He frowned, tilting his head. "I just want to talk about some things. You seem to know eeeeverything"

She crossed her arms. "I'm not going to forgive you for kicking him off the cliff, you know."

He shrugged at her. "It was an honest mistake."

Carrie shook her head. "There was nothing honest about that."

He let out a sigh. "Look, can we not talk about that! I came here to talk about why Pam is seeming to go after Iris. I thought they were helping each other."

"Oh, that." She started. "I saw a confessional of Iris saying she was going to betray Renee and Pam shortly after. And Pam was the only one I could get alone to talk to."

Nathan seemed to be thinking about something. "That makes quite a lot of sense actually. So you are planning on voting Iris off?"

She glared at him. "What if I'm planning on voting you off?"

He seemed unphased. "Well, we can work together to vote Iris off, then you can worry about me. Deal?" He extended his arm out at her.

She looked at it for a few seconds before shaking it. But she didn't say much else.

.

.

.

"Iris!" Pam chose again.

.

Iris did her challenge without much complaint.

Chris looked over at her. "Who do you choose?"

She took no time to think about it. "Pam."

He shook his head. "Pam was already chosen this round. Choose someone else."

Iris took a little longer this time. "Pamela."

What proceeded next is a long silence which fits better in script style.

At the end of that silence, Chris finally spoke. "Alright, Lucas, you are up."

"Oh what the fu-"

He took out the next piece of paper, ignoring Lucas completely. "Would you rather-"

.

.

.

A few more rounds happened, but eventually, it came down to the final three people.

Chris looked around at the final three. "Elijah, you seemed to not hesitate with completing a challenge. And you seemed very focused on winning." He turned to the next person. "Iris, you seem immune to pretty much anything…" He then turned to the final person. "And Pam…" He trailed off. "I honestly have no idea how you are still in this one."

Pam get her gaze on Iris the entire time.

Chris let out a small sigh. "Since it seems that Iris and Pam are having a war…"

"I want no part in this…" Iris said. "It's all one sided."

He looked at Iris before turning his attention to Elijah. "Elijah! Would you rather-"

"Just give me the win alread-"

"Have to kill a family of cats, or kill a family of dogs." He smirked.

Elijah didn't say anything for a bit. When he finally spoke, he seemed rather angry. "You know, that is very sadistic…" He looked up at the sky. "I'm not going to kill any animals just like that. Who do you think I am?"

"Weren't you saying you were going to win this whole thing?" Chris said. He received a glare from Elijah. "It seems like we have our final two!" He called out. "Pam!"

She crossed her arms. "Why do I have to go first?"

"Because you come first if you go backwards in the alphabet." He explained.

"That doesn't make an-" She started to talk.

Chris took out another card. "Would you rather get in a fight with a bear! Or get in a fight with a shark."

"W-what!" Pam blurted out, realizing what she had to do. "Why do I have to fight two things that will more than likely kill me?"

"Clocks is ticking!" He called out.

"Bear!" She yelled out.

Chris had a smirk on his face.

.

Soon, Pam arrived at a cave, where a bear growling could be heard from the inside.

"Pam." Chris started. "I'll make you a deal. If you can win against this bear, you win immunity!"

She slowly nodded. "I can do this… it's just a bear! It's to get Iris out! There's no way I can lose!" She then walked into the cave.

Turns out…

She couldn't do it.

.

.

.

They were all back at the stage, Pam, very injured.

Chris looked at everyone else. "I think it's very obvious for who won that challenge!" He called out. "Iris wins this round!"

She seemed to not care one bit.

"You all have thirty minutes to get to the campfire ceremony! Make it hasty!" He called out, leaving everyone there.

.

.

.

 **((At the campfire ceremony))**

.

Chris was standing behind the fire, looking at everyone. He had a plate of marshmallows in his hands. "Hello campers. This is the first elimination ceremony of the merge. And this." He points to the plate of thirteen marshmallows. "Is a number of marshmallows you probably never thought you'd see on a plate. Considering you started with twelve people on your team." He continued to glance at everyone. "One of you, is going home…" He grabbed the first marshmallow. "Iris." He said, tossing her the first one.

She caught it, choosing to eat it right away, slowly.

Chris grabbed the second one. "... Emile…" He tossed him the second one.

Emile caught it, but choose not to eat it right away.

"The next one goes to… Amy!" He tossed her the third one.

She caught it and ate it quickly.

Chris looked at who remained. "Lucas…" He tossed one to him.

Lucas caught it, but didn't eat it.

"Elijah!" The fifth one was thrown to him. "Lily! Nonam! Carrie!"

All four of them caught their marshmallows.

Chris looked at the remaining six people. "Arti, Levi, Nathan, Pam, Renee, and Ricardo. You all have not received a marshmallow. One of you is going home. The next one goes to…" He slowly grabbed it and weighed it around. "Levi…" He tossed it to him.

Levi caught it.

"The next one goes to… Renee!" He tossed her the next one.

Renee caught it, eating it right after.

"Nathan… and Ricardo…" He tossed the next two to both of them. "And now…" Chris looked at his plate. "I only have one marshmallow left…"

Arti slowly glanced at Pam.

Pam glanced at Arti, realizing that maybe Iris did something this time.

"One of you two is going home… And the final marshmallow of the night goes toooooo…" He trailed off.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Arti…" Chris said as he tossed the last one to him.

Arti caught it, although not expecting him to receive it. "W-what?"

Pam also showed the same shock as Arti. "W-what do you mean I'm out?"

Chris simply shrugged. "Sorry Pam. Those are the rules. You were voted off fair and square!"

She slowly got up, sending a glare towards Iris, who probably had something to do with her elimination. She made her way to the boat and slowly got on. "Goddammit…" She mumbled

.

 **((Earlier))**

.

Iris was walking away from her cabin after having just been in there, when, something caught her attention.

"Pss…"

She looked over towards the source of the sound. A bush. She walked over to it. "What do you want?"

Nathan slowly got out of the bush. "In case you hadn't realized, Pam won't stop going after you and getting people to go after you until you are gone. So I'm proposing a deal. We vote Pam off to take her off your back."

She thought for a moment. "Wouldn't taking out Arti or Ricardo be a better move."

He shook his head. "Let them think they have some sort of power in this game. Before we rip it away from them."

She thought for a while longer. "If you want to do this deal, you have to let me call the shots after."

He frowned, but soon smiled. "Deal!"


	15. The Key to the Problem

Chris slowly walked over to the dock, looking at the cameras. "Last time on Total Drama Island! The twelve remaining campers decided to have a fun day by the shore where they did all sorts of fun activities! Some slept! Some played cards! Some played frisbee, and some even went swimming! But then, when a boat appeared, it gained everyone's interest as they wondered what it was for. That's when I made the official announcement that this was now the merge. The teams were no more! But that wasn't it! I also had a contestant return from elimination! Out of nowhere, Carrie returned! She now has the knowledge from what others are plotting on her side, so will she manage to turn the tide of the game for herself? And also, I'm finally going to start acknowledging Levi from now on. After they all met up again, I told the Screaming Gophers to get their things out of their cabin before I wreck the entire thing. Despite it sounding crazy, I did it anyways! Because I have the power to do so. So now there's only one cabin left. The girls mostly got along, except for the fact that Renee now hates Iris' guts for supposedly cheating. Speaking of Iris, Carrie warned Pam about Iris' intention, which might backfire later. The guys seem to not know how to get along in the sightless, and started fighting right away. Then, it was on to the challenge which I called, Would You Rather. But, you actually had to do the thing you said you would rather do! Some people actually did well, like Iris and Elijah. Other people, like Carrie, didn't even bother trying. But maybe it was part of their strategy to appear as not a threat. Well, we do have the confessional for it. Other people, like Nathan, threw the thing on purpose to get info from other people. In the end, it came down to Elijah, Iris, and Pam. Elijah was eliminated because he couldn't bring himself to hurt some poor little creatures. Then, it came to Pam and Iris. Pam went up first, but she choose to fight against a bear, instead of a shark. She seemed confident in beating Iris. However, that confidence was shattered when she didn't have what it takes to beat a bear. This left Iris with immunity. This also left a few people wondering what to do next. Since most of them were going to vote off Iris. Then, it came time to the voting ceremony. The final two people who had not received anything were Arti and Pam. Unfortunately, Arti received the final marshmallow, sending Pam packing home. It was later revealed that Nathan had talked to Iris about voting off Pam, since she would not stop going after Iris until one or the other was gone. Iris agreed, but only on the basis that she would call the shots of all the other elimination process. With that, we are left with thirteen campers left! What challenge do I have in store for them today? Will it involve pain? And who is truly the villain of this entire show? Probably me, but, for answers to these questions and even more! You may or may not be able to find out this time! On Total! Drama! Island!"

.

.

.

Natural Productions…

.

.

.

Presents…

.

.

.

Total Drama Island MV

Episode 15

The Key to the Problem.

.

 **((Confessional booth))**

.

Nonam was sitting down, arms crossed. He looked to be in deep thought. "It's highly unlikely that votes would be tampered this time, especially after being accused of it. And I don't think she would need to anyways…" He took out a piece of paper. "I voted off Ricardo this time… But it seems like he was barely voted on. More importantly. Pam got more votes than Arti. Which seems odd… Arti is a huge threat, so surely more people would go after him." He hummed to himself as he started to read more notes of his. "I'll need to get myself a small team. I'm not going to trust Arti and Ricardo at the moment with anything." He get looking through his notes, eventually circling two names. "These two will possibly help me the most." He showed the camera. The two names circled belonged to Carrie and Lucas.

.

.

.

 **((Early in the morning…))**

.

Lucas was sitting alone at the cafeteria. It was so early that no one else had bothered to show up.

Then, Nonam walked into the cafeteria and sat in front of Lucas, not even bothering to get any food. "Hey, Lucas."

He glanced up at him. "Lucas the great, at your surface!"

"Don't you mean service?"

Lucas thought for a moment. "Possibly."

Nonam shook his head. "I'm here to talk to you about something serious."

"Well you've come to wrong guy. You should speak to my brother." He said.

Nonam tilted his head quizzically. "You have a brother?"

"No."

He narrowed his eyes. "Anyways, I'm working on getting Iris out. And I'm forming some sort of team."

"What are we, some suic-"

Nonam glared at him. "I said be serious."

Lucas shrugged. "Not sorry."

"I'm also thinking of getting Carrie in on this plan…" He said. "I would get Lily and Amy on, but I think they would all depend on what Nathan decides…"

"Oh you mean the backstabber? He left me in a room fu-"

"Spiders…" He sighed. "Yes, I'm aware. And somehow, they fixed you up, defying all known logic. But that's not really the time fo-"

Lucas smiled. "I'm still their king. I think. I don't know. It's really complicated."

He slowly got up. "Will you help me get Iris out?"

He thought for a moment longer. "Yeah! Sure. I got nothing better to do."

.

 **((A little bit later))**

.

Carrie was walking around, humming to herself, her arm was soon grabbed by someone and she was pulled away. "What the!"

It was just Nonam. "Hey, I might need your help."

"Ooo~ Help with what?" She cooed.

He slowly sighed. "I hate everyone, and everything."

She pouted a little. "You don't want me helping you there?"

He shook his head. "I just need help taking out Iris of the competition."

"Oh!" She smiled brightly. "I would gladly help with that! Is it just me and you?"

He shook his head. "I convinced Lucas to help me. But, it's just going to be us three on this"

"You can always use extra help." A voice came from behind Nonam.

He turned around to see who it was. Levi was standing behind him.

"I'll be glad to get Iris voted off. But who says we have to stop there." He said.

"Oh! Yes! After we can get Nathan out. He pushed Daniel off the cliff and acted innocent!" Carrie said.

"That little-" Levi started to say loudly.

Nonam covered his mouth. "We don't want to speak too loudly. So, we are all in agreement?"

"Yup!" She said.

Levi only nodded, since Nonam was still covering his mouth.

He smiled. "Good. Well, I gotta go now." He then left.

.

 **((Later, at a small stage))**

.

Chris looked at everyone, he seemed to be wearing a pirate outfit. "Hello mateys!" He said to everyone.

The thirteen remaining campers just looked at him, bewildered, like he was some kind of idiot.

"Guys?" He asked, looking at them.

Still… silence followed.

"Yeah… Alrighty then. Does anyone know what today's challenge will be?"

Arti slowly raised up his hand. "Is it to endure you?"

Chris shook his head. "Nah! You do that on a daily basis. Today's challenge will beeeee! Treasure Hunting!"

This gained another moment of silence.

"You guys are boring!" He mumbled.

"So…" Iris started talking. "Treasure hunting?

Chris seemed somewhat happy that someone finally spoke. "Yes! A treasure hunt!"

She looked behind him and pointed to thirteen treasure chests. "There they are. What do I win?"

"You win a free spin on the wheel!" He pointed to a wheel.

"Oh goodie." She mumbled.

Lucas narrowed his eyes again. "I swear that wasn't there before. Nor were the chest there until someone pointed it out."

Iris slowly walked over to the wheel and spun it. "Give me something good."

"You don't even know what this is for!" Ricardo called out.

She looked over at him before looking back at the wheel. "Give me something good."

The wheel eventually landed on a picture of a boat.

"I win a boat?" She asked.

Chris shook his head. "There are thirteen keys hidden around the island. Whatever picture you get, is the key you will be going after! Yours is on the water."

"Ah"

"Alone…"

"Ah"

"With no help."

"Ah"

"Moving on!" Chris said. "Amy! You are up next!"

She slowly got up and walked over to the wheel, giving it a good spin. Slowly, it landed on a picture of a tree.

"Yours is somewhere in the vast forest!"

"Great…" She mumbled.

Arti walked over to the wheel. "This is how you spin a wheel!" He spun the wheel and got the picture of a knife. "This doesn't bode well…"

"Yours is in the kitchen! Guarded by Chef!"

He went silent for a moment before sighing. "Fuck."

The next person to go up was Carrie. She spun the wheel, and soon, it landed on a picture of a cave. "A cave? Easy!"

"Filled with insects." Chris smirked.

"Fuck."

Elijah got up and spun the wheel. It landed on a picture of a shark. He looked at it silently for a few seconds. "That's it?"

"What do you mean that's it?" Chris yelled out.

He shrugged. "You are basically handing me over that chest."

Levi got up and made it to the wheel. He spun the wheel. After a few spins, it landed on a picture of a bear. "Why are some of these even vicious animals? Aren't we all sixteen?"

"It's great for television." He smiled.

He shook his head and walked over to everyone else.

Lily was the next one to spin. Hers landed on just a black image. "What does this even mean?"

Chris laughed a little bit. "We have a building that was totally always there near the cafeteria. It's a completely sealed off building, so it's completely dark in it."

"You mean the one from the fear challenge?" Nonam asked.

He nodded. "See? Always there?"

Lily's face paled a bit, but she walked back to everyone.

Lucas spun the wheel next. The wheel landed on a picture of a spider.

"Wow. Everyone has something similar to their fears…" Nonam mumbled.

"Actually. I'm the spider king now" Lucas said with a smile.

"Shut up, nobody cares!" Chris said.

Nathan walked over and spun the wheel next. "This should be easy for me!" The wheel landed on a picture of a fire. "Alright?"

Chris looked at it for a moment. "The fireplace at the mess hall. Sadly you can't turn it off, so be careful."

Nonam walked over and spun the wheel. "You know, I feel like this is rigged. We are all getting different things, on a wheel. It doesn't really make sense." His spin landed on a picture of a toilet.

Chris smirked smugly. "This one is somewhere in the bathroom area."

Emile walks over to the wheel. "Mine can't be that bad!"

"Most of these are horrible!" Amy said.

He spun the wheel. It landed on a picture of water. "So… by that, you mean…?"

"The bottom of the lake!" Chris said with a smile.

Emile looked at him for a few seconds. "How do you expect me to get that?"

He shrugged. "Find your own way."

Renee slowly walked over to the wheel and gave it a spin. It soon stopped on what appeared to be a simple line. "..." She stared at it, not reacting much.

Everyone just kinda stared at it for a bit.

Even Chris didn't know what that was. He slowly checked his notes. "Ah! Yours is on a tightrope suspended in the air."

She turned angrily towards Chris. "This is just reusing the fear challenge, isn't it!"

He took a few steps back. "Well! Kinda! I ran out of ideas? OK?"

She looked back at the wheel. "I'm respinning!"

She didn't have time, as Ricardo bumped her out of the way. "Get out of the way! It's my turn!" He gave the wheel a good spin, which did one rotation making him seem weak. "I swear… this never happens." The wheel had stopped on an image of a mountain. He was then tackled.

"Hey you fuck!" Renee yelled out, punching him.

Ricardo had fallen to the ground, with Renee on top of him, punching him. "Get the hell off me you psycho bitch!" He tried pushing off her, but she wouldn't get off.

Chris watched the two fighting, but decided it wasn't worth it, so he looked at everyone else. "Any questions?"

Levi lifted up his hand. "Yeah, how do we win immunity?"

He smiled at this. "I'm glad you asked! One of these chests contains immunity, for one of you!"

Elijah crossed his arms. "Isn't that rather unfair? A possible winner has already been determined long before we even spun the wheel."

"Actually!" Chris interjected. "The keys are just now being placed by various unnamed interns!"

"What if we don't bring back a key?" Carrie asks.

He shrugged. "You don't win anything, period. So I recommend bringing back a key! You have about an hour and a half to bring one! GO!" He shouted at everyone.

Everyone ran off besides two people.

Ricardo and Renee were still fighting. They soon realized that they were the only ones left. "You fuck!" Ricardo yelled as he ran towards one of the mountains he knew about."

"Fuck you too!" She yelled out as she ran to where the tightrope was for the fear challenge. Coincidentally, it was in the same area.

.

 **((at Chef's kitchen))**

.

Arti slowly snuck his way into the kitchen, in search for the key he needs to find.

Chris was speaking as a voice over for this entire challenge "Arti is one of the first to make a move towards his key. He has already made his way into Chef's kitchen, but there is no sign of Chef anywhere here."

He slowly creeps over to a fridge and opens the door to it. He starts searching slowly through it.

"Arti seems to be searching the fridge for the key. I'm not sure if that's where it is, but we will find out shortl- He has found the key."

Arti gripped the key tightly. He slowly closed the door to the fridge.

Somehow, Chef was now standing behind the fridge door, holding a rather large kitchen knife.

Arti screamed loudly and ran out of the kitchen, dropping the key in the process.

.

 **((In the forest))**

.

Amy slowly walked through the forest, looking at every key. "This is stupid… how am I supposed to find a tree that contains a key? There's a million trees in this forest." She soon stops to look at a tree.

It has an image of a key carved into it, as well as an arrow pointing up.

She sighed to herself. "Here goes nothing…" She slowly starts climbing up it.

.

 **((In the bathrooms))**

.

Nonam started to look around the entire place, however. No matter how hard he looked around the place, he couldn't quite find the key. Soon, he eventually walked over into one of the stales. He glanced at the toilet. "No… it wouldn't be in there." He kept staring at toilet. "They would never…" He kept staring, one would even say the toilet was staring back. Nonam slowly approached his hand to the toilet, before changing directions and lifting up the toilet cistern lid. Inside, there was a key. He slowly grabbed it. "Of course they wouldn't put it in the actual piping of the toilet…" He walked out of the stall, rather confident. However, the moment he stepped outside, a pile of snow fell on him. "I thought we were done with this…"

.

 **((At the cave))**

.

Carrie was standing right outside the cave that she was supposed to be going in. "Dammit… the bugs wouldn't be as bad as I thought. But there's also a bear in it… Wait! The bear is probably the one Levi has to confront!"

Levi was leaning against the outside wall of the cave. "And your point is?"

She almost jumped upon hearing him. "W-well!" She took a step towards him. "Can you get mine while you're in there?"

Levi gave her a death glare. "And why should I do that?"

Carrie thought for a moment. "Because we are working with Nonam? So it would be best?"

He was going to retort with something else, but sighed and went inside. "Wait here…"

Various fighting sounds could be heard as Carrie leaned against the wall. She started whistling to herself while she waits. After a while, Levi could be heard screaming in pain, as well as the bear whimpering. Carrie checked her empty wrist like she would if she was wearing a watch.

After a while, Levi walked out with several bruises on him. He tossed her a key.

"Oh my." She smiled. "You seemed really banged up.

He took a few more weak steps. "You should see the bear…"

"Thank you!" She smiled brightly.

.

 **((Back at the kitchen))**

.

Arti slowly opened the door to the kitchen. He looked around and Chef was once again not there. He grabbed the key off the ground, quickly looking around everywhere. Once he was sure Chef wasn't there, he slowly made his way to the exit. He opened the door and quickly checked outside. There was still no Chef. He walked outside, slowly closing the door. "Phew…" He starts running away. "I got it!" He took a glance at the key before stopping. "Wait… this isn't the key I need… THIS IS A KEY TO A FUCKING DIARY! GODDAMMIT!"

.

 **((Meanwhile in the middle of nowhere))**

.

Iris was lying down on a boat that was slowly drifting in the middle of nowhere on the lake. "When he said a boat… I thought he meant on the boat…" She sat up and looked over the edge of the boat. She could see a small resort in the distance. "Ah, that's where the losers all hang out. Luckily I'll never be heading there." She looked a little to the right. A small key could be seen in the distance. "One day I'll get that key…"

.

 **((At the beach))**

.

Emile was standing in water, which came up to about his knees. "Nope… Just nope! I can't go out there. I can't swim, let alone dive!" He glanced over to the left to see Elijah literally wrestling a shark. "Maybe I can get him to help me? Hey! Elijah!"

"Kinda… busy… at the… moment!" He said as he tried to grab the key away from the shark. After a while, he succeed and swam back. "What do you want?"

Emile twiddled his thumbs together. "Well… I was wondering if you could help me with my k-" Elijah had already walken off. "A simple no would have sufficed!"

.

 **((At the mountain))**

.

Ricardo was climbing up a mountain. He was having difficulties. Not climbing the mountain, but enduring the girl that he was with. "Why the hell is your tightrope at the top of the mountain? Now I have to listen to you bitch!"

Renee was walking right behind him. "Last time I checked, you seem to do more bitching!"

"Only because you're bitching!" He countered.

"Oh grow the fuck up!" She yelled at him.

They were still ways away from reaching the top.

.

 **((At the building of darkness))**

.

Lily took a deep breath as she walks into the building. "I'll be fine as long as I leave the door open." The door then closed on it's own. She let out a little yelp. "No! That's fine! I brought a flashlight just in case!" She took it out and turned it on. No light came out. "Fuck! The batteries are dead! No matter! I prepared for this too." She took out two batteries like things from her pocket. And she was about to put them in when she realized they felt weird. "Wait… a second…" She played around with it. "These are fucking baby carrots! Why is everything going wrong!" There was a long moment of silence, broken by the sound of someone eating carrots.

.

 **((At the mess building))**

.

Nathan stood in front of the fire pit. The fire pit seemed to be turned off. "Alright, I won't be able to control it, so I should just go in there and get it out. No… but what if turns off the moment I go in? But what if it doesn't, and me waiting makes it worse? But then what if turns on, and then doesn't turn off till the challenge is over." He glanced at the fire pit again. "Screw it! What's the worst that could happen!" He started to climb up, he spotted the key at about the halfway point. He reached out and grabbed it. "Got it!" He tried to keep climbing up. "Fuck, it gets too small!" He started to climb down, but that's about when the fire came on. He started coughing a little bit. "Oh for fuck sakes!"

.

 **((At the mountain))**

.

The trek up the mountain was pretty much over as the two of them made it to the top. "Alright. I'm going to get my key, and leave you alone." He went to grab his key, which was neatly on a rock. However…

"Yoink!" Renee said as she grabbed the key before he could. "Mine now!"

"Hey!" He yelled at her. "That's mine!"

She shook her head. "Not anymor-" She never got to finish that sentence.

Ricardo had tackled her, which, at the time, he thought was a good idea. One thing lead to the next and they were both hanging onto the tightrope for dear life.

"This is your fault!" Renee barked.

Ricardo looked angrily at her. "My fault? If you hadn't bloody stolent the key!"

"Who the hell even says bloody?" She asked.

He shrugged.

She tried to climb back onto the rope. "Once I get back on here! I'm leaving you here to di-"

And that's when it snapped.

.

 **((At the spider room))**

.

Lucas took a deep breath. He hadn't seen the spiders in a while, so it would be weird. He then opened the door. "It is I! Your King!"

The spiders started walking towards him, but, he was no longer king. The new king was someone Lucas knew very well. He let out a small gasp. "You!"

The bear he kept fighting was standing before him.

"Is this going to be the final showdown!" Lucas called out.

The bear looked at Lucas before taking a swing at him. Lucas managed to avoid the swipe as he leaned back. "How dare you turn my people against me!" He ran at the bear and punched the bear in the stomach. "Take this!" The bear stumbled back, but the spiders helped him keep his balance. "I can't believe the betrayal I'm seeing!" The bear rushed over to Lucas again, hitting him into the wall. "Ah! Walls! My only weakness!" The bear went to swipe at him again, but Lucas was much quicker and managed to avoid the bear, getting behind him. He then proceeded to kick the bear in the back. Making it fall onto the wall. Lucas kept punching the bear several times. "I will come out on top!" The bear turned around and managed to stop his punch. "I've seen you've grown wiser." He told the bear. "How about this!" He grabbed some spiders and stuffed it into the bear's mouth. The bear was caught off guard and almost puked it out. Lucas make sure his mouth stayed closed. "Swallow it you grizzly fuck!" The bear slowly swallowed it. Then Lucas proceeded to knee it in the stomach, where the bear fell to the ground. "How does it feel to know that you lost!" Lucas mocked the bear. "You are about to lose for a third time!" Soon, Lucas was starting to get swarmed by spiders. "I am your King!" He shouted. But it didn't seem to affect the spiders much as they reached his knees. "I gave you my love and trust, and quite frankly, I don't actually have any of that to give!" The bear slowly stood up, walking over to Lucas. "Don't you trust me anymore?" The spiders didn't stop. "I know I haven't been here in a while, but I've been busy…" The bear was now standing right in front of Lucas. It roared loudly at him. "Spiders, I was there for when you needed me most! Now! I need you to return the favor!" The spiders stopped for a moment and then started to climb up the bear, rendering him useless in a fight. "Yes!" Lucas yelled out as he was freed. "Finishing move!" He called out. All he did was pull out a lighter, light it, and drop it, catching all the spiders in the room on fire. "Peace bitch." He then walked out, putting on sunglasses that he got out of nowhere.

"Lucas…?" A voice called out rather confused.

He looked around and noticed Nonam. He quickly took off his sunglasses. "Oh heeeey!"

He let out a small sigh shaking his head. "I just think we should discuss who to go after, after we get Iris."

"Nathan." Lucas said, with literally no time in between Nonam finishing talking.

"Huh…." He didn't know how to respond to that. "No… I think we should go after Ricardo or Arti… They could be huge threats. But then again, Nathan is probably part of a four person alliance…" He trailed off.

"He'll never see it coming…" Lucas smirked to himself.

Nonam shook his head. "I don't think that's the point." He thought for a moment. "Did I tell you Carrie and Levi are helping out?"

He shrugged. He didn't seem to know or not, and the author was too lazy to go check.

"Well, we should see if they got their keys yet…" Nonam said as he walked off.

.

 **((Somewhere you don't want to be))**

.

Nathan was starting to suffocate in the fumes of the fire. He wouldn't stop coughing, but he managed to get these very important words out. "HELP ME!" I THINK i HEARD A SQUIRREL OUTSIDE AND I NEED CONFIRMATION!" He coughed a few more times.

.

 **((At the dock))**

.

Iris slowly got off the boat, with her key in hand. "Easy peasy. Lemon-" She glanced over at Emile, who was staring blankly at the water. "-Wimpy"

.

 **((In the forest))**

.

Amy was rather far up the tree as she reached out for her key. "Almost… got… it…" She stopped reaching when she heard the sound of two people screaming, And strangely, the sound was getting rather closer. "Huh?" Out of nowhere, the body of two people came swinging by via rope, knocking her off the tree and sending her plummeting towards the ground. She landed without breaking anything. Well, anything super important at least. "Oww…" She muttered.

Both Renee and Ricardo were hanging down upside down, their feet, had somehow gotten tangled into the cord. "What's even holding this cord up!?" Renee shouted.

"Huh…" Ricardo said in a daze.

She glared angrily at him. "This is your fault! If you wouldn't have tackled me!"

For the shear will of having the last word, Ricardo got out of the daze. "IF YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TAKEN MY KE-"

And then it snapped again.

They both fell till they hit the ground, almost breaking something important.

Renee seemed somewhat dizzy. "Dick…"

"Cunt…" Ricardo replied, just as dizzy.

.

 **((In the dark dark room Lily somehow found herself in))**

.

Lily hadn't found the key she was looking for, and she was done to the last bite of her carrot. She was growing desperate. Not only would she need to find the key, she would also need to refind the exit. And estimating on how much time in Lily time had passed, she had half an hour left. Soon, she eventually grabbed a key. "Got it!" She called out as she got up and ran towards where she thought the door was. Unfortunately, she simply ran face first into a wall. Fortunately the wall was actually a door. She found the doorknob and opened the door.

.

 **((Inside the chimney))**

.

Nathan was having even more trouble breathing than before. "Maybe… if i throw the key out of the chimney… someone will notice it and come save me…" He aimed and tossed the key. It hit the side of the chimney wall and fell back down to him. "Alright, let's try that again!" He threw the key again, this time, it flew out of the chimney and landed outside.

.

 **((Outside))**

.

Both Nonam and Lucas were walking outside when the sound of a key falling could be heard.

Lucas glanced at it and picked it up. He saw the fire symbol that was given to Nathan for the challenge.

Nonam looked at it. "What is it?"

"Just a key. It's probably something we shouldn't investigate. I'm sure whoever this belongs to is fiiiine." Screams could be heard in the distance. "Just fiiiiine."

"You don't hear that screaming?" Nonam asked.

Lucas shrugged. "Probably just the spiders I've damned to hell."

"What?"

"What?"

Nonam frowned before continuing the walk.

Lily had walked out of the building a few seconds and saw the whole thing, including the key flying and everything. She rushed over inside the mess hall. She made her way over to the fire pit and started to put it out rapidly with her feet. "Goddammit!" She mumbled. Soon, the fire was put out, and Nathan fell down. "T-thank you! Did you find the key? If so, I'd like to have it back."

She shook her head. "Lucas picked it up, so he has it."

He kinda just stared at the floor. "He picked it up… and didn't even bother helping me?"

Lily managed to get Nathan to his feet. "Let's go get you some help." She helped him out of the building.

.

 **((Later))**

.

Chris was still wearing his pirate attire. He looked at everyone. "It seems most of you actually managed to get a key. And some of you…" He glanced over at Amy, Renee, and Ricardo, who were injured from the fall, Nathan, who had several burn marks, and Emile, who seemed completely fine. "Weren't so lucky." He looked back at the people who had brought keys. "Carrie, Elijah, Iris Levi, Lily, Lucas, Nonam, and…" He looked over to see someone crawling.

It was Arti, and he was holding a key. "You are sadistic…" He mumbled.

Chris smiled brightly. "You may all open chests that will work for your key!"

Arti continued to crawl over to a chest. He put the key in, and slowly opened it. Inside, there was. "Chips." He said rather rudely. "I had to deal with Chef, FOR CHIPS!"

"Yes." Was all Chris said.

"Meh…" He grabbed the chips and started to eat them where he was.

The next person to open a chest was Carrie, who seemed to have received nothing but a lamp."What?" She seemed disappointed.

"Shut up…" Levi mumbled. "You didn't even work for it." He opened his chest and slowly pulled out a toaster. "Is this a toaster."

Chris was standing behind him. "Yes."

"I fought a bear, for a FUCKING TOASTER!" He yelled out.

"Shut the fuck up. I fought a bear too." Lucas mumbled.

"Yes. Sorry." He said with a smile.

He slowly turned to look at Chris. "You aren't sorry!"

"You are right, I'm not!" He snickered as he walked away.

Elijah opened up the next chest, pulling out the frisbee he threw last episode. "How?"

Iris opened up the next one and pulled out some sunglasses. "Neat." She put on her original pair, before putting on the new one. "Now I'm absolutely fucking blind."

Lily opened up her chest and slowly gleed with delight as she realized she had chocolate. "YEEEES!"

Nonam opened his chest and tilted his head in confusion. It was a basket with a picture of a marshmallow in it. "Is this supposed to be immunity?"

Chris nodded at him.

Finally, Lucas was the last one to open something. It was just a chest full of croissants. "What in damns hell am I supposed to do with this?"

Chris looked at everyone. "Now that everyone's chest if opened, see you all tonight…"

.

 **((Later, somewhere else))**

.

"I can't believe he almost died!" Lily mumbled.

"Calm down, Lily…" Amy said. "I'm sure he'll be fine…"

She turned to look at her. "Well he still must have been in so much pain! And to be ignored like that! We need to do something!"

Amy let out a sigh. "I guess we might need to…"

Lily tilted her head in a smile. "I'll convince Nathan to do it too. And he'll probably convince Emile…"

.

 **((At the campfire ceremony))**

.

Chris walked over to his usual spot, holding the famous plate of marshmallow he normally does. There seemed to be only twelve marshmallows. It makes sense, given how they are thirteen people. "Hello campers… I only have twelve marshmallows, blah blah blah, let's get straight to the point." He grabs the first one. "Nonam gets the first one since he won invincibility." He tossed it to Nonam, who caught it. The next one goes to… Amy!" He tossed her the second one.

Amy caught it, taking a nibble from it.

"... Elijah!" He tossed the third one to him.

He caught it without moving his body much.

"... Levi!" He tossed the fourth one to him.

He caught it, letting out a sigh. "This is getting boring, can we hurry up?"

"Do not rush me!" Chris yelled out. He grabbed the fifth one. "Emile!" He tossed it to him.

Emile failed to catch it, and it landed on the ground. "Darn…"

"... Lily!" He tossed her the sixth one.

She caught it with her mouth and ate it.\

"... Nathan…" He tossed him the seventh one.

He caught it, but kept it in his hand.

Chris looked at everyone who hadn't received one. "Arti, Carrie, Iris, Lucas, Renee, Ricardo… You all have received at least one vote."

Renee and Ricardo glared at each other.

"... Arti…" He tossed the eight one to him.

Arti caught it, but kinda crumbled it in his hand.

"... Carrie!" He tossed her the ninth one.

She got it with a smile on her face. "Thank you!"

"... Renee, and Ricardo…" He tossed them a marshmallow each.

They both caught it, glaring at each other.

"The final marshmallow of the day goooooes to…" Chris started.

Iris had a blank expression on her gace.

Lucas glanced over at Iris.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Iris!" Chris called out, throwing the last one to herm which she caught.

"W-what!" Lucas looked at him. "How did I get more votes. Was I not fabulous enough?"

Lily stood up. "You saw that Nathan was in danger, and you didn't even bother to help him! So I got some people to vote you off!"

"Oooooh… that! I thought the screams were the spiders and bears that I damned to hell." Lucas said. Suddenly, he was grabbed by Chef and brought away. "This won't be the end of meeeee! I still have to figure out why my chest had croissants!" He was then thrown onto the boat, which quickly left.

Nonam let out a sigh.

.

 **((Confessional booth))**

.

Nonam let out another sigh. "Well this is already starting poorly, I already lost an alliance member. But… something is off. It didn't end in a tie. Which means either one of my people didn't vote for Iris… or someone else voted for Lucas… And I'm going to figure out which one it is…"


	16. Ball of Death

Chris walked onto the dock. "Last time on Total Drama Island! Nonam went around trying to form himself a nice alliance that would be able to take down Iris. He decided not to join up with Arti and Ricardo, since they would simply betray him in the end. The first person he talked to was Lucas, who, eventually agreed to join after a lengthy pointless conversation. Then, Nonam went to find Carrie, who was just roaming around. She agreed without much hassle. And finally, Levi overheard this conversation and asked Nonam if he could also join. Nonam agreed and they had themselves a team of four inside a game with thirteen people. That was almost a fourth of the people there. Then, it came time for me to start the challenge. All they had to do was bring back the key corresponding to what image they had received. This allowed them a chance to win immunity. Amy had to get hers from a tree in the forest. The tree was easy to find, but it would be hard to climb. She almost had it in her grasp, when suddenly, Renee and Ricardo fell out of the sky. Ricardo had to get his from on top of a mountain. And Renee had to cross a tightrope to get hers. They fought and managed to put themselves in a rather bad situation. All three of them did not managed to get a key. Arti, who had gotten the image of a kitchen knife, had to take the key from Chef, who, let's be real here, would never let that happen. He failed on two separate occasions, but somehow managed to get it the third time. It was off screen, so I don't know. Nonam simply had to search the bathroom, which turned out to be rather easy and he found it. Elijah fought a shark for his key, and actually managed to beat it. Emile had to get the bottom of the lake to retrieve his key. He couldn't do it, so he couldn't open his chest. Iris road a boat to retrieve her key, which was way easier than it should have been. Levi managed to fight a bear to get his key, and Carrie's key. Lily had to face the darkness once again with nothing but a flashlight with dead batteries, two baby carrots, and her wits. She eventually found it and exited outside. Lucas had to go into the spider room where he was once declared king. But the spiders now served a bear that Lucas kept fighting. I don't exactly know what that was about. But he lit the spiders and bear on fire. He then walked out with his key. Speaking of fire, Nathan was almost burnt to death! In retaliation, he threw his key out of the chimney in hopes that someone would find it. Lucas found it and picked it up. He chose to ignore it and kept walking. Lily saw the whole thing and ran out to help Nathan. Once Lily told Nathan what happened, the two started a plan. Then, it came time to open the chests. Most people opened up their chests to find useless things. Except Nonam, who had found immunity. Then, it came time for the elimination ceremony. And it a shocking twist of events, Lucas was the one who found himself going home! Iris got to remain in the game for another episode! Now, will alliances finally be tested? How is Iris even staying in this game? And how will Nonam recover from already losing a member to his new alliance. Find out this time on Total! Drama! Island!" And then the cameras turned off.

.

.

.

Natural Productions…

.

.

.

Presents…

.

.

.

Total Drama Island MV

Episode 16

Ball of Death

.

.

.

 **((Before the last ceremony))**

.

Iris was sitting down on a rock, waiting for someone. She glanced over to the sound of someone approaching her. "Thought you wouldn't come…"

Nathan was standing there with his hands in his pockets. "I know I said I'd let you call the shots, but I won't be able to convince Amy, Emile, and Lily to vote otherwise this time. They seem very adamant on voting Lucas off."

She pondered this for a few moments. "And why should I care."

"Because if you don't vote with us, you won't make it to the tomorrow." He told her.

She remained silent for a few more seconds. "I guess I have no choice, then."

.

 **((Confessional Booth))**

.

Iris had her arms crossed, looking the other way. "I'm not letting him control me. I'm giving him the illusion that he's controlling me. The next change I get, I'll make sure I'm the one calling the shots… And if he doesn't comply… I cut a few strings."

.

 **((Back outside))**

.

"So we got ourselves a deal?" Nathan asked her.

She slowly nodded. "Yeah, it would seem so."

Nathan started to walk away.

Behind a tree, someone was watching.

.

 **((Confessional booth))**

.

Amy was sitting down, a little nervous. "Nathan is helping Iris? This doesn't seem good. She's going to betray us at any given moment! I need to tell Lily! But would she believe me? She's kinda…"

.

 **((Present, in the cafeteria))**

.

Lily was looking at Nathan with a small smile.

Amy was sitting down next to her. "Pss… Lily…"

She slowly turned to look at her. "Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you about Nathan…" She said. "I think he's helping Iris."

Lily tilted her head. "Why would he help her out? Just look at him." She pointed at him.

Nathan was balancing an apple on his nose. Emile tried to do the same thing, but failed.

"Why would _he_ help out Iris?" Lily asked her.

Amy went silent for a few seconds. "Your probably right…" She mumbled.

At a different table, Renee and Ricardo were glaring at each other.

Arti let out a notable sigh. "Ricardo! Maybe we could have had her vote combined with ours, but no, you had to go and do this. Now you two are voting for eachother.

Ricardo looked over at Arti. "Shut up… I'll vote Iris once I wote Renee off."

He let out another sigh. "When do you think that's going to happen? Besides you, the only person she's made an enemy with is Iris. Let it go…"

Elijah took a sip from tea before looking at everyone. They were all so boring, so he went back to drinking his tea. But they wouldn't last long in his eyes.

Soon, Chris walked in to look at the campers. "Hello final twelve! It's time to start today's challenge!"

There was no cheering.

"I love the enthusiasm!" He said with a smile. He looked around the room before spotting who he was looking for. "Nonam!"

He glanced at Chris. "Yes, how can I help you?"

"Come here." He demanded.

He slowly got up and walked over to Chris.

He handed Nonam a ball.

He slowly looked down at the ball. "What is this?"

"Now, you need to protect this for your life." He looked at everyone else "You guys have one hour to try and take the ball away from him. Who ever has it at the end of the two hour wins immunity!" This was followed by silence. "So… Anyways… Nonam…" He slowly shoved him outside. "You have a five minute head start!"

He just kinda stood there. "Huh…"

Chris checked his watch"Starting one minute ago! You have have four minutes left! Go!"

Nonam started to dash away. "Need to think of a place to hide!" He stopped when he reached the forest. "Perfect! Not everyone can climb trees…" He started to climb up.

.

After the five minutes were up, Chris looked at everyone else. "The five minutes are up! GO!" He was then rapidly trampled over.

Everyone had left but Elijah, who walked over to Chris. "Hey… can I have some paint?"

Chris was in a daze, so he slowly nodded. "Y-yeah… sure…"

.

 **((Outside))**

.

Arti was walking around, with Ricardo right beside him. "If I was Nonam, where would I be?"

Ricardo was too busy to even listen. "Should we sabotage Renee?"

He let out a sigh. "Let's sabotage someone who could actually be a threat, like Iris."

Ricardo thought some more. "Actually, let's just find Nonam, steal the ball, a d the hide in a tree."

"Yeah… a tree…" Arti trailed off. "Wait!"

He looked over at him. "What?"

"Trees! That's it! Ricardo! You're a genius!" He started to climb up the closest tree.

Ricardo looked confused. "I am?" He looked up at Arti climbing. "Have fun up there!" He yelled.

"I will!" He yelled back. It was a few seconds before Arti came plummeting down.

"Was it fun?" Ricardo asked.

"Fuck off…" He slowly got up to look around. "This won't be easy, there's too many trees, and he's good at climbing. We are going to need a miracle if we are to find hi-"

Then, a few trees away, a pile of snow fell down.

"Or that could happen…" Ricardo walked over to the pile and started moving snow away. Soon, they found Nonam clutching a ball, shivering. Ricardo took the ball. "Thanks for the help!" Nonam flipped him off.

The two then ran off to head further into the woods.

.

 **((Somewhere else))**

.

The group of Amy, Emile, Lily, and Nathan were roaming around as a team.

Nathan looked around. "I think we should split up soon…"

Emile shook his head. "There's no reason to. If we work as a team, we can trap someone and take the ball."

Lily shook her head at that. "No, we can cover more ground if we split up, giving us a higher chance that one of us will win immunity."

Amy shook her head. "I agree with Emile, we should stay in one group."

"They've already left…" He replied.

Amy looked around to see that Lily and Nathan were already gone. "Wait what!"

"Don't worry!" He said. "We can stay as a team."

"Great…" She mumbled. She noticed that Nathan was still visible in the distance. "I guess we should split up!" She yelled as she ran after him.

"W-wait! That's where Nathan ran off too!" Emile tried to say.

.

 **((Confessional booth))**

.

Amy seemed a little frustrated. "I was trying to stop Nathan from running off to try and prevent him from meeting up with Iris. Now it's time to improvise…"

.

Elijah walked into a room that had some paint. "Hmm…" He looked around for somethings. "I need a colour that could match it…" He dipped his finger in paint and looked at it. "No… this won't do…" He moved over to some more paint and dipped his finger into another one. "No… Third time's the charm?" He dipped his finger into a third one. He took longer to look at this one but slowly nodded. "This is the one…"

.

Levi was running across the forest. Moving from tree to tree to keep a cover.

Carrie was walking behind her. The only way she was able to keep was because Levi took some time to cover behind the trees. "What are you even doing?"

"It's so they don't see me coming…" He mumbled.

She looked around. "No one is here, and I doubt that Nonam is around here…"

He shook his head. "I don't think Nonam has the ball anymore. It can be anyone, ten minutes have already passed, so it's probably been switched twice right now."

Carrie let out a sigh. "Or Nonam still has it, I don't think he'd give it up so easily."

Levi thought for a moment. "You know, that's fair."

.

 **((Further in the forest))**

.

Nathan was slowly stalking Arti and Ricardo.

Arti was tossing the ball up and down. "This was too easy! How much time do we have left?"

Ricardo thought for a moment. "I say about fifty minutes left…"

He slowly nodded. "Cool, cool."

Suddenly, a knife zoomed right in front of Arti and stuck to the tree right beside him. He stopped moving out of fear because of the knife.

Nathan jumped out from behind a tree and grabbed the ball from Arti. "Thanks for the immunity!"

"Fuck!" Ricardo yelled as he ran after Nathan. "Arti!"

He snapped out of it, realizing that Nathan had taken the ball. "Shit!" He chased after him too.

Amy poked her head out from behind a tree. "Hmm…"

.

 **((Not far from there))**

.

Renee was roaming the woods alone. She looked around at the surrounding area. "I'll never find it! It's not like it'll just zoom right past me!" She stops to look around. "Oh… I was trying to see if life would prove me wrong. I guess no-"

Then Nathan ran past her.

She froze for a few seconds before looking at him. "Wait! He had it!"

Ricardo was not far behind and running after Nathan. But he suddenly tripped.

She giggled to herself as she started to run. "Enjoy your trip!"

"BITCH!" Ricardo slowly got up and ran after them.

Arti was right behind him as he ran.

.

 **((In the cafeteria))**

.

Elijah was sitting in the cafeteria, he seemed not interested in actually participating. He had received no votes in the past couple of days, so no one was going right for him at the moment. He was holding one of David's knives, carving a piece of wood. He had some paint beside him. He glanced up to see what was happening.

Chef was sitting down at a table with a hand of cards in his hand. "Do you have a five?"

A severely burned grizzly bear shook his head.

"Dammit…" Chef mumbled as he picked up a card.

A polar bear looked over at the grizzly bear and drew the image of a six in the ground with its claw.

"Hey! You better not be ruining my table!" He yelled out.

The grizzly bear nodded and handed him a card.

Elijah let out a sigh. "What the hell is even going on anymore…"

.

 **((In the forest))**

.

Lily had managed to climb up a tree and was scouting the area for anyone that was passing by. She held onto a vine, ready to swing down if it was necessary. But so far, nothing.

.

 **((Not far away))**

.

Emile was running further into the forest. "Splitting up was a terrible idea! Now I'm just going to get lost!" He stopped when he spotted two people in the distance. "Hey guys!" He said as he walked over to them.

Levi slowly looked at him and sighed. "Go away Emile…"

Carrie glanced over at him.

Emile shook his head. "Never! Wouldn't it be better to work as a team?"

He got ignored. Levi was leaning against a tree. "He's coming…"

Nathan ran into view, but tripped over Levi's leg. The ball went flying and landed…

In Emile's hands. He looked over at Carrie and Levi, who were glaring at him. He looked back at the ball. "I should probably go now!" He ran off, with Carrie and Levi tailing him.

Soon, Ricardo, Arti, and then Renee passed by Nathan.

Amy ran up to Nathan and extended a hand out. "Do you need help?"

He slowly grabbed her arm and got up. "Wait, why are you following me?"

She let out a small sound while she tried to think of an excuse. "Well Emile suggested we each follow one of you."

Nathan thought for a moment. "Then why did you follow me, and not Lily?"

She thought a little longer on this one. "Emile said if we switched up, the enemy would never suspect it."

He nodded before asking the next question. "Why was Emile not with Lily then?"

"No one ever said he was good at this." She answered.

Nathan slowly nodded. "Anyways, we should hurry up." They both ran after the group with the ball.

.

 **((Back in the cafeteria))**

.

Elijah started to paint the object he had carved. "This should work out nicely…" He looked up to see what Chef was doing. Chef, had just lost the game of Go-Fish against some bears. "Figured…" He mumbled, going back to painting the object.

.

 **((In the forest))**

.

Iris was standing still. "The prophecy told me that standing in this one area for the entire time limit will grant me fortune for about five seconds…" She looked around. "Those five seconds, feel rather close now."

Suddenly, Emile ran towards Iris. Stopping, once he reached her.

She turned to look at him. "Well hello there…"

"There's a bunch of people after me!"

She slowly tilted her head. "Intriguing. I know how to stop them."

"You do?" He asked with a smile. "Then help me out!"

She took the ball from his hands. "I am." She then ran off.

"Hey wait!" He yelled out. "That was mine!"

Renee stopped at Emile. "Where is it?"

Arti then tackled him to the ground. "Give it to me!"

"Oww!" Emile shouted. "I don't have it! Iris does!"

Ricardo ran past them. "I've got it!"

Renee glared at him, frustrated. "Oh no you don't!"

"Dammit…" Arti mumbled as he got up from Emile, running after them.

He slowly got up. "Wasn't Carrie and Levi ahead of them?"

That question was answered rather quickly as Levi came out from behind a tree and tackled Iris, who dropped the ball. Levi quickly got up, and grabbed it. "GOT I-"

He had no time to react as Ricardo quickly grabbed it from him.

Ricardo couldn't help but snicker as he started to run away. He didn't make it very far, because before long, Carrie had quickly kicked him in the balls.

"O-o-o-oww…" He mumbled as he fell to the ground, dropping the ball.

Carrie picked it up. "Let's go Levi!"

Nathan and Amy run onto the scene.

Amy pulls ahead and tries to grab it from Carrie. She side steps out of the way, keeping the ball safe.  
Nathan attempts to grab the ball from her.

Carrie, realizing she is surrounded, throws it towards Levi. "Catch!"

Unfortunately, Amy jumped in the way, and caught it. She then ran away right after.

After a bit of running from everyone, she reaches a dead end, the back side of the cave which as no entrance. "Shit…" She mumbled.

Everyone had gathered to grab the ball from her.

"Don't worry Amy!" A voice called out. It was Lily, standing on top of a tree. "I got this!" She swung down and grabbed it from Amy's hands. She made it back on top of another tree. "Does that mean I wo-" That victory was short lived as someone grabbed the ball and kicked her off the tree. She fell towards the ground, but because she was still holding onto the vine, she got tangled up with it.

The person who shoved her off was Elijah. "I'm sorry, but I'm winning this." He jumped to another tree, but in the process, he dropped the ball. He didn't seemed bothered by it. Maybe he didn't notice.

Renee ran over and caught the ball. "It's mine now! Bitches!" She turned to run away, but it was the same dead end that Amy was trapped in. "Shit…"

But a loud sound stopped everyone from going after Renee.

On the intercom, Chris spoke. "AND THE HOUR IS UP! And it APPEARS that Renee is the winner!"

She grinned to herself. "Yeah! What now you guys!" She taunted them.

"See you guys later tonight!" Chris said before the message ended.

.

 **((Later that day))**

.

Ricardo was angrily punching his bed. "Goddammit! That hag doesn't deserve to win!"

Nathan let out a sigh at the noise. "Dude, just chill!"

Elijah looked down from his bed. Shaking his head.

"Any one of us could have won immunity. We actually deserve it." He said.

Emile shrugged. "She finished with the ball. She won fair and square."

Ricardo walked over to Emile. "Was I asking for your opinion?"

He cowered a little bit. "N-no!"

"Then shut up."

Elijah let out a sigh. "I guess it's time I mention this…"

.

 **((At the campfire ceremony))**

.

Chris walked over to his usual spot. However, he didn't seem to have a plate with him. "I ran out of marshmallows today. So we won't be using that. Instead, I'll simply say who had votes, and how many they had." He took out a piece of paper. "Elijah had no votes."

He didn't move.

"Amy had zero votes."

She slowly nodded.

"Arti had zero votes."

He smirked to himself.

"Carrie had zero votes."

She smiled brightly.

"Emile had zero votes."

"Alright!" He shouted. He froze up when he realized everyone was looking at him.

"Lily had zero votes."

She crossed her arms. "I want my marshmallow."

"No… Also Levi had zero votes!"

He didn't say much.

"Nathan had zero votes!"

He smiled smugly at that.

"And Nonam had no votes."

He nodded.

"Everyone beyond this point has had at least one vote."

Renee smirked, and looked at Ricardo and Iris.

.

 **((Confessional Booth))**

.

Renee laughed a bit. "Only those two are left! And one of them is going home! Either way, the results will be good!"

.

 **((Back at the campfire.))**

.

Chris looked at the piece of paper. "One of you, received more votes than the others. That person, is not Ricardo! You only received one vote."

Renee shrugged. "At least Iris is ou-"

"And it's not you either, Iris. You only received five votes." Chris added.

Renee slowly tilted her head. "Wait, then who's out?"

Chris smirked evilly. "The person, who received an amazing six votes iiiiiis…" He points to her. "You, Renee!"

She froze for a few seconds. "W-what! But I won immunity!"

Elijah slowly stood up. "Yeah, about that. That was a decoy. I spent the entire challenge carving it and painting it. It would be hard to tell the difference. I have the eye for that kind of stuff.

She let out a squeak. "T-then how did the others find out but not me!"

He crossed his arms. "I told the entire guy cabin… "

.

 **((Earlier))**

.

Elijah let out a sigh. "I guess it's time I mention this…"

This caught everyone's attention as they looked at him.

He smirked to himself. "I actually won. The ball that Renee caught was a decoy. Except, Renee doesn't know it yet."

Nonam slowly nodded. "It would make sense. Chris put emphasis on 'appears' when he said 'And it APPEARS that Renee has won.'"

He slowly nodded. "I caught the real one, and dropped the fake one. You can tell the girls, just not Renee. I want to see her face when she realizes what happened."

.

 **((Present, at the campfire))**

.

Elijah kept smirking to himself. "I also did vote you off. You were acting too high and mighty for me…"

"D-dammit!" She yelled. "Why did you say that I won!" She looked at Chris.

He simply shrugged. "I said you had 'appeared' to have won. Doesn't mean you actually did."

"DAMN YOU MCLEAN!" She ran towards him, but Chef grabbed her. "UNHAND ME!" She yelled out.

Chef brought her to the boat, where he drove it away with her on it.

.

 **((Earlier))**

.

Iris was sitting down on a rock. She glanced when she noticed Nathan. "What have you come to talk about this time?"

He smirked at her. "Renee didn't win. I just thought I'd let you know."

She tilted her head, thinking for a second. "That is rather interesting…" She tilted her head the other way. "Tell the others to vote her off. I think we need Ricardo's vote this time. I think someone is trying to turn against us. I don't know why, it's just a feeling."

Nathan slowly nodded and walked away.

From the shadows, Amy watched. "Shit…" She mumbled so only herself could hear it.

.

 **((After the elimination ceremony…))**

.

 **((Confessional Booth))**

.

Iris was sitting down on a seat. She tilted her head. "So, I know at least three of the people who voted off Renee. Elijah, Ricardo, and I voted her off. And I'm sure Nathan also voted her off. However, either Amy, Emile, or Lily did not vote her off. We are missing a vote. And I had five. Someone is trying to go against me, aren't they…"


	17. Seek and Go Destroy

Chris walked onto the docks. "Last time, on Total Drama Island! We saw Nathan and Iris talking about their plan for the last episode, and it was finally explained how they managed to get enough votes to eliminate Lucas. But, from the shadow, Amy watches, and realizes that Nathan is actually helping Iris. She tries to warn Lily about it, but she simply ignores it. Then I made my grand entrance and gave a ball to Nonam. I explained the challenge to everyone. Basically, for an hour, they were supposed to try and get ahold of the ball. The person who had it last when the timer would run out, would gain immunity. Nonam got a head start to run away. However, even that wasn't enough as he was quickly found by Arti and Ricardo, thanks to the snow I keep dropping on his head. Then, the duo ran away, hoping to keep that thing with them at all times. It sadly doesn't work like that. Nathan's small team decided to split up. Nathan went one way, with Amy following slowly behind. Lily went another way. And poor Emile was left alone in the forest. Nathan soon encountered Arti, throwing a knife at him. This caught Arti's duo off guard, and Nathan managed to escape with the ball. Meanwhile, Emile ran into Carrie and Levi, who were sneaking around the trees, trying to get a good place to ambush someone. As fortune would have it, Nathan came running by. All they had to do was trip him. Unfortunately, the ball landed in Emile's hand, who now had a slowly growing army after him. While running, he encountered Iris, who had seemingly been standing there for almost the entire challenge. She took the ball away from Emile and ran off with it. She didn't get very far with it, as Levi tackled her. He grabbed the ball, and almost right after, Ricardo grabbed it from him. Carrie kicked him in the balls, making him drop the ball. She then picked it up. Amy tried to grab the ball from her, but Carrie evaded. Nathan tried to help Amy out, so Carrie had to retaliate by throwing the ball to Levi. Sadly, Amy caught it and ran off. But it wasn't long before she reached a dead end. Luckily, Lily swooped in and grabbed the ball from her. Unfortunately, she was kicked off the tree and got tangled in vines. Elijah now had the ball, and when all hope seemed lost, he accidentally dropped it. Renee caught it, and right when she was about to be caught, the timer ended. She taunted everyone and it moved onto the elimination ceremony. I ran out of marshmallows so I just decided to say the amount of votes everyone had. Renee was getting too cocky, until it was revealed she had six had six votes against her. Complaining that she was supposed to have immunity, Elijah revealed that he had made a decoy ball, and that's the one Renee finished with. He also admitted to voting for her, and telling the guys. In the end, Renee was the one sent home. It was also revealed that Iris told Nathan to tell the others to vote off Renee. All while Amy was watching. Iris also told about her suspicion that one of them was going to turn on them soon. It was later shown that the elimination ceremony confirmed her suspicions when the numbers didn't seem right. Will Iris be able to find the traitor? Will Amy be able to somehow convince Lily to take out Iris? And will Emile ever really be relevant? Find out this time on Total! Drama! Island!"

.

.

.

Natural Productions…

.

.

.

Presents…

.

.

.

Total Drama Island MV

Episode 17

Hide and Go Destroy.

.

 **((Near the cafeteria))**

.

Lily was walking around the place. Suddenly, she was pulled into a bush. "R-" She was about to scream until she realized who it was. "Oh hi Amy." She smiled.

"Lily…" She started off. "Please, I think Nathan is helping out Iris."

She tilted her head slightly. "Why does that really matter anyways?"

She let out a small sigh. "Because Iris doesn't play fair… That's why."

Lily thought for a few more moments. "She seems to play fair somehow. It might be cheap, but I don't think she's cheated. And plus, we are better in number at the moment anyways, we'll be fiiine."

Amy couldn't help but frown at that.

.

 **((Confessional booth))**

.

Amy was holding her right arm. "I just don't know about any of this. Iris could betray us at any moment. And I don't know when that'll be. In challenges, we would fail compared to her. She has proven to be smart time and time again. She knows when she should try and when she shouldn't…" She looked at the ground. "I need a better game plan…"

.

 **((At the docks))**

.

Chris was standing in front of the eleven remaining contestants. "The number of people left just keeps getting smaller and smaller. It doesn't seem like it will stop. Speaking of getting smaller! It's time for the next challenge! And after that challenge, only ten of you will remain!"

Arti shook his head. "Just get onto the point…"

He let out a sigh. "Today's challenge will be quite simple! You are all familiar with hide and seek?"

Arti feigned confusion. "Why no sir, I've never heard of it, please do care to explain."

"Alright! I will." Chris said with a smile.

"Wait no-" He was about to say, but it was too late.

Chris coughed a few times to clear his throat. "Basically you guys will have ten minutes to hide all around the island. And one by one, you will be picked off by someone. The last person to be found wins immunity."

Levi looked at Chris. "And don't tell me you will be the one that goes looking for us…"

He shook his head. "Nope! Chef here will be the one!"

Everyone slowly glanced over at Chef.

"And also! He needs to tag you so you are out. So you can try and outrun him!" He added.

Ricardo had a smirk on his face. "What if we can outrun him?

Chef sent him a glare. "You aren't going to outrun me, boy."

"And… what if we do…" Elijah had his arms crossed.

Chris smirked. "Then he will simply shoot you."

"With a gun?" Emile asked, shocked.

Chris nodded. "A water gun."

He let out a sigh.

Chef took it out. "That could probably rip your head off." He chuckled.

That did not make Emile feel better.

Arti laughed a bit. "That thing could rip our heads off? Yeah right!"

He was then shot by Chef and sent flying several meters away, into a tree.

Chris laughed for a few seconds before checking his watch. "You should go! Now!"

Everyone quickly ran off the dock to try and run away. After a few seconds, Chris rechecked his watch. "It's been about fifteen seconds. You should go after them."

He only grunted as he walked away.

.

 **((Five minutes later, in the forest))**

.

Arti was walking around, soaking wet. "Goddammit… Why did he use me as a demonstration?"

"Shouting won't help you!" A voice came from the trees. It was Lily.

He glared at her. "I'm not in the mood for this right now!"

She jumped to another branch to get closer to him. "I'm just trying to help you out here." She looked at his soaking wet body. She took note of the wet trail he was leaving. "Also, you being soaking wet ain't gonna help you."

He was getting even more mad. "I said shut up!"

"By the way…" Lily trailed off. "Chef is right behind you!" She jumped over to another branch and soon vanished.

Arti froze in place. "WHAT?" He quickly turned around to realize that no one was there. "Never trick me like that!" He started to face forwards. "Agai-" He froze.

Chef was standing in front of him, with the biggest grin. He pumped the water gun.

Arti slowly kneeled down and picked up a pinecone. "Pinecone?" He offered. "I heard they are really good around this of year."

Chef slowly shook his head, shooting him with the water gun.

"NOT AGAIN!" He yells as he goes flying into a tree.

Chef chuckled to himself. "One down… nine to go. Now…" He looked around. "Where's Lily? I thought I heard her."

Lily was currently in a tree, out of view from Chef.

After looking around the area for a bit, he realized she's probably already moved on. "I'll get her later…"

She let a small sigh of relief escape her mouth. Not loud enough to be heard. She dropped down on the ground silently. Then, she took a simple step.

She managed to step on a stick that not only made the loudest snapping sound, bust also managed to scream in pain somehow.

Her eyes grew wide as she realized Chef would hear it. "Shh!" She realized that she was basically telling a broken stick to stop screaming. She was tapped on the shoulder, so she turned around to look at whoever it was.

Chef was standing behind her with a smile on his face. "Hi." He aimed it at her.

She tried to dodge out of the way, but she was still hit and flown away. She landed in a pile of stick, which all snapped loudly, and then started screaming.

"OH WHAT THE FUCK!" Lily screamed out.

.

 **((Deeper in the forest))**

.

Levi hid behind a tree, using it as cover for himself. "I got this Levi… You can win immunity…" A sigh came from behind him. He turned around to see who it was.

It was Carrie. "Please, not this stuff again…"

He smirked to himself. "This is so I don't get caught… Go find yourself a different place…"

She shook her head again and left.

.

 **((At the cafeteria))**

.

Elijah walked over into the kitchen and started to roam the fridge. Since Chef wasn't going to be here, he might as well, right? He found himself an apple and walked over to the dining area. He sat down at a table and started to carve a piece of wood while eating an apple. Just so he could look like even more of an asshole.

.

 **((Later, near the cabins))**

.

Nathan was leaning against the cabin, peeking around a corner to see if Chef was there. When he wasn't, he moved his head away. "I saw him go into the forest… I should be safe." He stepped around the corner and saw Chef. "I am not safe." He looked around until he found something. "HOLY SHIT! A SQUIRREL!"

Chef crossed his arms. "You think that's going to work on m-"

Nathan was now chasing the squirrel around.

He looked at him dumbfounded. "Someone give that kid his pills back."

He stopped running around after the squirrel. "I feel like I'm forgetting something…"

Chef slowly aimed at him with the gun.

"Hey look!" He exclaimed as he saw something on the ground. He bent over to pick it up. "A lucky penny!"

He missed the shot when Nathan bent down. "Dammit." He mumbled.

Emile then walked over to Nathan. "Hey, I think we should work together for thi-" He saw Chef. "Nevermind, I have business to attend to." He started to walk away, but he didn't make it very far before he was shot with water. Nathan also got shot by the water, so it was a two for one deal. Neat.

.

 **((Somewhere in the forest))**

.

Ricardo was running around. "The forest is the best place. You can't accurately search this place! Heh. I'm a genius! I wonder how many people are actually lef-" He stopped running when he saw something he rather not see. "You…" He narrowed his eyes.

"Me." Iris said, with her blank expression.

"YOU!"

"Me."

"That tree!" He pointed to a tree.

"Me."

"That squirrel!" He pointed to a squirrel.

A distinct screaming could be heard in the background.

"Me."

"That poor stick!" He pointed to a stick that had been snapped in half.

"Me."

"HIM!" Ricardo said as he pointed to Chef.

Iris waved goodbye and then ran off.

"Huh?" He mumbled to himself as he slowly turned around. "Oh… shit…"

Chef laughed to himself as he shot Ricardo away. "Easy peasy!" He was going to head back to the campgrounds when he heard some people talking.

"Come on! It's fun to be all stealthy about this!" Levi yelled out.

Carrie crossed her arms. "There's no point in this!" She then got doused by water and kinda just stood there. Levi didn't get sprayed because he was behind a tree. "Alright… I guess there is a point to this…"

"Gotta go!" He yelled as he ran away.

Chef tried to chase him, but he seemed to be just too quick.

Carrie was now drenched. "It's fine… I guess, I'll just… you know… stay here?"

.

 **((Confessional booth))**

.

Nonam was sitting down in the booth. "It's hard to find a safe place. Since I can't think like Chef would, I don't know what places he will check first." He glanced around the booth. "Actually, this seems like a rather nice place to hi- oh no…"

.

Chef was sitting down on the seat. "I lost Levi! But the campers ARE running out of places to hide! I only need to find four people, and let the fifth one win!" He felt something off about the booth. He slowly looked up. He noticed Nonam "BOY! HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO CLIMB UP THERE AND STAY THERE?"

Nonam looked around for a bit. "A lot of determination?"

He was then shot with a lot of water.

.

 **((At the campfire))**

.

Carrie slowly arrived to camp, drenched. Everyone else that was out was currently there too.

Arti started counting everyone. "What does that make, five people left?" He then spotted someone walking over.

Soon, Nonam collapsed on the ground, also drenched. "Apparently Chef uses the confessional booth."

"What the hell does he need to talk about?" Ricardo crossed his arms.

Lily shrugged. "Probably some boring stuff."

"I highly doubt that what I talk about is boring." Chef said as he dropped Amy done. She wasn't soaked, if anything, she was almost frozen.

"What the hell happened to you?" Arti tilted his head.

She shook her head, shivering. "I don't want to talk about it…"

.

 **((Earlier))**

.

Amy walked into the kitchen. "There should be a few hiding places here to choose from…" That's when she noticed the giant walk in freezer that Chef has. "This is perfect!" She walks over to it, slowly opening it. "Well, I'll just make sure to not stay in here too long." She enters the freezer and slowly starts closing the door. The door shuts with a click, which seems to concern her. "Huh… the door _is_ unlocked on both sides, right?" She attempts to open the door, but it fails to open. "Oh no… Nononononono!" She starts hitting the glass window. "Someone! Get me out!"

.

 **((Back in the present))**

.

Amy shook her head. "Yeah… I rather not talk about it…"

Arti smirked to himself. "Oh? No, please. Do talk about it. I want to hear how you failed so badly."

She sent him a glare. "S-shut up!"

"I'm all ears." He grinned.

Iris soon walked over to everyone. She appeared to be dry. "Shut up Arti, nobody cares."

He glanced over at her with a smile. "Glad to see you are out.

She looked down at her clothes and nodded. "Apparently hiding at the docks doesn't work wonders…" She took a seat on one of the stumps. "Now we just relax…"

.

 **((In the bathroom))**

.

Levi pooped his head out of an empty trash bin as he looks around. "..."

.

 **((Confessional Booth))**

.

Levi leaned against the back wall. "All I have to do is hide in somewhere he would never think to look. And I'll be golden!" Some water dripped down on him. "Did somebody get caught in here?"

.

 **((Back in the bathroom))**

.

Levi slowly lowered himself back into the trash bin.

After a while, he could hear a knock on the top of it. He slowly peeked his head out, and Chef was looking at him. "Hmm… Fancy seeing you here…" Chef aimed the gun at him and shot him over and over again.

.

 **((A few moments later))**

.

Chef kicked open the door to the cafeteria, where he spotted Elijah. "So… you are here…"

He looked up from his carving. "Yeah… I wasn't exactly trying to win this challenge…"

"Really boy? Then how are you still in the game?" Chef asked him.

He simply shrugged. "You must be poor at your job."

He clenched his fist. "I was going to bring you in without spraying you, but it looks like that's not happening!" He aimed at Elijah, spraying water at him.

He managed to kick up the table to block the water. "You'll need to do better than that. There's a reason I choose this place…"

Chef took a step back. "Damn! The tables!"

Elijah smirked to himself. "And I can escape out the windows. You have no power here. I'll win by beating you…"

Chef took a few silent steps before aiming over the table. He wasn't there anymore. "Huh?"

Elijah appeared behind him. "Didn't even realize I snuck away!" He went to deliver a kick to Chef.

Chef managed to block it with his gun. "A sneak attack? That isn't honorable!"

"Tsh…" Elijah mumbled. "So it attacking an unarmed man…"

He glared at him. It seemed like Chef was going to drop the weapon.

Elijah shook his head. "Don't… You'll need it." And in an instant, he ran towards Chef.

He tried to block Elijah from getting to him, but the latter grabbed his gun and started to aim at him. "You'll never win, Elijah!"

He smirked to himself. "Do you wanna bet?" He was now aiming it fully at Chef.

He managed to grab Elijah's hand, stopping him from pulling the trigger.

Elijah tried to move his hand away, but Chef was holding onto it tightly.

"Do you think you can beat me, boy!" Chef yelled at him. He slowly regained control and started to aim it at Elijah.

"Dammit…" He mumbled, trying to get it away from him.

Suddenly Chris rushed in, "What the hell are you two doing?"

They both looked over at Chris, before Chef pulled the trigger and shooting Elijah with water.

Chris showed his watch. "We are on a tight schedule!"

The two of them slowly got up. "Let's head back to the campfire. Last I checked, everyone was there…"

.

 **((Back at the campfire))**

.

Soon, both Elijah and Chef arrived at camp. "So I think that's everyone!"

Lily smiled at him. "Congratulation on the victory!"

Iris slowly stood up. She started counting the amount of people that were drenched, and or frozen. "I think that means I win."

Everyone slowly looked at her, holding back their laughs.

"Huh… Iris…" Ricardo said. "You were out for a while."

She slowly shook her head. "I'm completely dry…"

"W-wait…" Arti said. "Don't tell me."

Amy glared at her. "You came here on your own will?"

She nodded. "What better place to hide then with the people that were out?"

Everyone was at a lost for words.

"Congratulations on your victory!" Emile smiled.

Everyone glared at him.

He looked around. "What? She won fair and square."

.

 **((Confessional Booth))**

.

Ricardo had his arms crossed. "That's not fair one bit! She was in the zone for the people who were out! That should be out of bounds!"

.

Arti shook his head, sitting down. "This is bullshit! How would Elijah feel about this?"

.

Elijah was sitting down on the seat. He shrugged. "It was a rather smart move on her part. And she used a similar trick that I pulled off last time. Fooling someone into thinking they won immunity. I can't really complain, or else I'll be a hypocrite…"

.

Iris smirks to her herself. "See? Fair and square. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go do something…" She walked off.

Arti mumbled something under his breath.

Levi shook his head. "There's not much we can do. She didn't technically break any rules."

"You see!" Emile smiled. "Everything is fine!"

He got glared at again.

.

 **((Later))**

.

Amy was walking with Lily. "Please, look how cheap that move was!"

Lily shook her head. "I actually found it pretty smart, and something I would have done."

She crossed her arms. "Then why didn't you do it?"

She tilted her head for a moment in thought. "I was too busy annoying Arti. And plus, I wouldn't have been able to anyways, I was the second person out."

Amy let out a sigh. "I guess you are right…" She looked around. "Next change we get, can we vote off Iris?"

Lily let out a sigh. "Alright… Fine…"

She smiled softly. "Thank you." And then she walked off.

From the shadows, someone watched.

.

 **((Later))**

.

Emile was getting himself some food to eat. He sat down at a table near the door.

"Pss…"

He looked around, having heard something. When he found nothing, he went back to eating.

"Pss!"

He looked around again. Still, nothing.

"Goddammit Emile, come outside." A voice said in a whisper.

He turned around and saw Nathan standing at the door, barely visible. He slowly got up and walked outside. "What is it?"

"I know who to vote for next!" He said.

Emile tilted his head. "Who?"

He leaned in and whispered a name.

Emile froze a little bit. "Wait… no…? You can't b-"

"We have no choice…" Nathan said.

He thought for a moment before slowly nodding. "Alright…"

.

 **((At the campfire ceremony))**

.

Chris was standing in front of all the campers. He was holding a plate full of marshmallows. "Hello campers, we are about to be the big one-O. Meaning ten! And I only have ten marshmallows on this plate. Meaning, one of you is going home. And they won't be able to be part of such a glorious moment. When I call your name, it means you are safe… Iris, since you gained immunity, you get the first marshmallow." He tossed the first one to her.

She caught it and slowly ate it.

"Next one goes to… Elijah." He tossed the second one to him.

He caught it.

"Levi…" He tossed him the third one.

He caught it.

"Lily…" He tossed her the fourth one.

She caught it and ate it.

"Nonam…" He tossed him the fifth one.

He caught it.

"Emile…" He tossed him the sixth one.

He caught it with a smile.

"There's only four marshmallows left, and five of you…" Chris looked at Amy, Arti, Carrie, Nathan, and Ricardo. "One of you, is going home… One of the people staying is… "Ricardo…" He tossed him the seventh one.

He smirked to himself as he caught it.

"Carrie!" He tossed her the eigth one.

She caught it and ate it.

Arti was starting to sweat. "Please don't…" He mumbled to himself.

"Arti…" Chris tossed him the ninth one.

"Oh thank god…" He mumbled as he caught it.

Amy slowly looked at Nathan, who looked back at her.

"This is the last marshmallow of the night!" Chris said, holding the last one. "And it goes to…" He trailed off.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nathan…" He tossed him the last one.

Nathan caught it with a smile.

"Amy?" Lily stood up. "Wait… Why did you all vote for Amy?"

Arti slowly stood up, ready to say something, but realized it was probably better to keep his mouth shut.

Chris walked over to Lily. "I'm sure you would love to know why Amy, was voted off, and you would love for Amy to explain, but she's already on the boat." He looked back. "Well, almost on the boat."

Amy was struggling as she tried to escape Chef's grasp. "Let go of me!" She shouted as she was dropped on to the boat. She tried to get off, but Chef had already started the boat. She shouted something, but it couldn't be heard.

.

 **((Earlier))**

.

Nathan was walking alone towards the dock when someone passed by him. He turned to look at the person. It was Iris. "What do you want?" He asked.

She smiled a bit. "I know who to vote out. And it's my turn to call the shots again. You called them for Pam and Lucas. I called them for Renee, and now, this time."

He crossed his arms. "Who do you have in mind?"

"Amy." Was all she said.

Nathan kinda just stood there. "W-we can't just vote off Amy!"

"Oh you will. Or I will vote you off like she's probably going to do." She told him.

He looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I think she knows we are helping each other. So if I'm not available to vote off…" She trailed off.

"I'm the next target…" He frowned.

She nodded. "So choose wisely, wouldn't want you to go so soon." She then walked away.

"Dammit…" Nathan mumbled…

.

 **((After telling Emile))**

.

Nathan was walking around. "That's still only three of us… I need more votes… Dammit!" He stopped walking when he overheard three people talking. He snuck into a bush and listened.

"I guess we'll have to vote off Nathan this time…" Nonam mumbled to himself.

Carrie smiled with a nod. "I'm fine with that. He won't be expecting it."

Levi leaned against a tree. "After Iris and Nathan, who are we going after?"

Nonam let out a sigh. "I think it's wise that we go after Arti and Ricardo."

Carrie nodded. "And we can simply turn them against each other. I heard in their confessionals that they both eliminated Krishnov."

Levi looked away. "So Iris wasn't cheating…"

She smiled. "Nope! But then they admitted to the audience that they were going to betray each other soon. We can always spark a little drama!"

Nathan, hearing all of this, slowly backed away from the bush.

.

 **((Confessional booth))**

.

Nathan smirked to himself. "I don't like hearing I'm a target. But this, this does put a smile on my face…"

.

 **((Later…))**

.

Arti was walking alone, hands in his pockets.

"Hey there Arti!" Nathan greeted, walking up to him.

He turned to look at him. "What do you want?"

He looked up. "Oh… nothing… but… I heard from Carrie that you were planning on betraying Ricardo."

Arti froze up. "W-what about that?"

Nathan shrugged. "It would be a shame for him to find out… All I'm saying is, that if you vote with me, I won't tell him."

He crossed his arms. "Who do you want me to vote for…"

"Amy…" He smiled.

Arti seemed kinda confused. "I thought she was your friend…"

Nathan shrugged. "She was. But I'm sure she's going to vote me off tonight…" He started to walk off. "Bye!" He waved as he walked away.

.

 **((Later))**

.

Ricardo was now also walking alone. Convenient.

"Hello~" Nathan called out. "Man, this feels like deja-vu. Except I said something different." He trailed off.

Ricardo looked at him. "What do you want?"

"Very deja-vu like." He said before smiling, "I heard you were going to betray Arti soon. Twould be a shame if-"

Ricardo already knew where this was going. "Who do you want me to vote for?" He asked quickly.

This caught Nathan off guard. "Well, I wasn't expecting that, but alright…" He trailed off. "But I want you to vote off Amy."

"Deal." Ricardo said. "Do not tell _anyone_!" He threatened. "I will find out!" He then walked away.

Nathan chuckled a little bit. "This is too easy."


	18. Quest for Artifact

Chris walked onto the dock. "Last time on Total Drama Island! Amy tried to convince Lily that Iris was up to no good and that they should vote her off instead of listening to Nathan, who she claims is also helping out Iris in some way. Then, the remaining eleven campers were forced into hiding as they were hunted down by Chef. The rules were simple, be the last one to be found! All they had to do was avoid being shot by Chef's water gun! We used Arti has a demonstration. And then like five minutes later, he was shot again. Lily tried to be sneaky and avoid Chef by going into the trees. However, she was shot the moment she landed on the ground. The next one to be out was Emile, who seemed to be at the wrong place, at the wrong time. He tried to team up with Nathan for the challenge, but Chef was already where Nathan was. Right after Emile was shot, Nathan soon followed. The next person out was dear old Ricardo, who simply roamed the forest instead of actually hiding. It seems the forest is rather popular, and the people who didn't hide in the forest actually made it further. He encountered Iris and made a small exchange. That was until she spotted Chef and left him to pretty much die. Just when Chef thought he was done in the forest, he heard two people talking. He quickly found Carrie and Levi talking about hiding behind trees. Chef took this opportunity to shoot at them both. Luckily, Levi managed to duck behind a tree and run away. Carrie, however, was not as lucky and she was out. Here comes the good hiding places. Nonam tried hiding in the confessional booth, and it would have worked, had Chef not used it to talk about how he lost Levi while running. Then, the next person who was caught was Amy, who somehow locked herself in the freezer in Chef's kitchen. Which is just unlucky if you ask me. She had to eventually be rescued by him. Then, Iris returned to the campfire, saying she had been caught. Well, more so Arti asked, and she went with it. Levi was found hiding in a trash can inside the bathroom, he did not last. And somehow, Elijah made it far by simply relaxing in the cafeteria. Chef and Elijah fought for a bit before I had to step in, giving Chef the upper hand and taking out Elijah. Just when it looked like we were going to give immunity to him, Iris stepped up and admitted that she had been hiding at the fireplace, to throw Chef off. We had no choice but to give her the victory, since we never said they couldn't hide there. Then, came time for the voting. In a strange twist, the bottom two were Amy and Nathan. And Amy is actually the one who went home. What had happened was that Iris overhead the fact that Amy was after her, so she got Nathan to vote off Amy. Nathan, got Emile to help him out, and since that wasn't enough, he thought he had struck out. Luckily, Nathan overhead a neat conversation between people and found some blackmail he could use. He blackmailed Arti and Ricardo into voting off Amy. They two only did so because they didn't want their plan to be revealed to one another. Will that plan be revealed anyways? Will Iris be able to win again? And when will Emile start taking this more seriously? Find out this time, on Total! Drama! Island!"

.

.

.

Natural Productions…

.

.

.

Presents…

.

.

.

Total Drama Island MV

Episode 18

Quest for the Artifact.

.

 **((In the girl's cabin))**

.

Lily was lying down on her bed. She was still thinking about the previous elimination. None of it made sense. How did not only Amy, but Nathan end up in the bottom two?

.

 **((Confessional Booth))**

.

Lily let out a sigh. "Arti should have went home. We had four people voting against him… And five if Nathan really is helping Iris. So he should have at least been in the bottom two, but for him to be bottom three." She looked away. "Something doesn't add up…"

.

 **((Back in the girls cabin))**

.

"I just realized…" Lily said. "There are only three girls left, and seven guys."

Iris slowly sat up. "That's because the person who made this had more guy friends than girl friends."

Both Carrie and Lily stared at her like she was crazy.

She simply shrugged.

"Anyways, there's too many of them…" Lily continued.

Carrie thought for a moment. "Are you saying we should take them down?"

She slowly nods. "Maybe even out the odds a little bit?"

Iris looked at them both. "Let's start with Elijah!"

"What?" Lily asked. "But he's pretty chill and fun?"

She crossed her arms. "He's too strong…"

Lily started to twirl her hair. "He's not that strong."

"..." Iris gave her a blank face.

.

 **((Yesterday))**

.

Emile was playing around with a soccer ball around the cabins. He seemed to be enjoying himself when suddenly, he kicked it under the cabin, but the space under it was too small. "Darn it! I can't reach it!" He tried fitting his hand under it, but his arm was just too short.

Elijah sighed as he walked over to the cabin. "I've got this…" He placed his hand under the cabin and slowly, but surely, lift it up.

.

 **((Inside the cabin))**

.

Ricardo and Arti were both sitting at a makeshift table, playing what appeared to be Go-Fish, a popular game at this camp that the author uses for gags.

Ricardo looked over at Arti. "Do you have a nine?"

He looked over his cards, shaking his head. "No, go-fi-"

The cabin was then lifted and the game got ruined. The two fell on the ground.

Arti glanced over at his card that was a six, which was now upsidedown. "Now I do…"

Then, the cabin was dropped down, making both boys tumble around the room.

Ricardo was somewhat in a daze. "Do you have a headache?"

Arti was upside down. "Go fish…"

.

 **((Back in the present))**

.

Lily slowly nodded. "Good point." She let out a yawn. "What time is it?"

Iris made no attempt to check any clocks. "It is currently four in the morning."

The other girls froze for a moment.

Lily was the first to talk. "What? Why didn't you say something! How did we stay up so late?"

Iris shook her head. "I'm kidding. It's only one in the morning."

"Still…" She said. "How did we stay up so late?"

Carrie stretched. "Well, since it's getting so late, I'm heading to bed." She lies down on her bed.

Suddenly, a loud noise came from outside.

Carrie bolted upwards on her bed, knocking her head against the top bunk. "What the hell!?" She clutches her head.

"Challenge time!" Chris yelled from outside.

Lily ran over to the window. "IT'S ONE IN THE MORNING!"

He couldn't help but chuckle. "I know, aren't I evil?"

The trio slowly walked outside as Chris continued to make the loud noise with whatever he had.

The first person out of the guy cabin was Elijah. "You have got to be fucking kidding me…" He mumbled.

"Aww… does someone need his beau-" Chris started to say.

He glared at him. "Another word, and I will punch you in the face…"

He stopped talking to Elijah.

Arti and Ricardo were the next ones out.

"You know Ricardo, I think I have that headache now…" Arti mumbled.

"It's good, I already have a pair now…" Ricardo replied.

Levi walks out angry, but somewhat not tired.

Emile also wasn't tired when he walked out. "I don't understand the problem here. It's not too late, I've been up later.

Nonam walked out of the cabin. "You just want us to suffer."

"That, I do." Chris smiled.

Nathan walked out, and he looked exhausted. "Normally, I'd be up all night, but not taking my medication makes me tired…" He yawned.

Chris looked at everyone. "Alright! Today's challenge! You need to search for an artifact. And since we've reached the final ten! You'll be getting a partner for this challen-"

Nathan looked at Lily. "I choose you!"

Chris sighed at the sudden interruption. "Alright, the winn-"

Arti smirked to himself, pointing to Ricardo. "I choose Ricardo."

"-ing team-"

Carrie smiled brightly. "I choose Levi!"

"-get im-"

Emile looked over at Elijah. "I choose him."

"-munity…" Chris finally finished. "Didn't even let let me finish! Fine! Team one is Lily and Nathan. Team two is Arti and Ricardo! Team three is Carrie and Levi. Team four is Elijah and Emile. And the final team, team five, is Iris and Nonam."

Nonam slowly turned to look at Iris. "What…?"

Chris shrugged. "Tough luck, right?"

He let out a small sigh. "It is what it is…"

Chris looked back at everyone. "The artifact will be at the end of a cave. I would head out now if I were you, but fir-"

Nathan grabbed Lily's arm, seemingly way more energized then he was when he walked out of the cabin. He started to drag her away.

She tried to resist. "Woah! Wait! He might have infooooooo-" But soon, they disappeared into the darkness of the night.

Arti and Ricardo ran after them rather quickly. "We aren't letting you get a head start!" Arti yelled.

Carrie also ran after them.

Levi looked at them go. "Revelry in the dark…" He followed them.

"After them!" Emile yelled as he chased the other team.

"Wai-" Elijah shouted out before sighing. "I hate everything…" He ran after Emile, catching up within seconds.

The only two people that stayed were Nonam and Iris. They kinda just looked at everyone who ran off.

Iris looked over at Chris. "So, I'm going to assume you were going to give us a map of where the cave was."

Chris looked at hem. "Actually, yes. Except I was only going to show you the map briefly. Instead, I'll let you have it."

Nonam crossed his arms. "What's the catch?"

"The map is the catch!" He said as he dropped the map, and is was blown away.

He let out a sigh. "Of course…" He started chasing after it, with Iris right behind him.

.

 **((Not far from there))**

.

Carrie was still running, having long since lost the other groups. Soon, she stopped running. "Wait a second…"

Levi also stopped running. "What is it?"

She looked around. "Where's the cave?"

There was a rather long pause with them just looking at each other.

Carrie was the first one to talk. "We probably should have asked."

"You think…" He mumbled. Something however caught his attention.

Iris was jumping from tree to tree, seemingly chasing something.

"What is Iris doing…" He looked over at where she was heading. "Is that a map? We should definitely have waited!" He started to run. "After that map!" Carrie followed right behind.

Iris glanced down and noticed that a team was following her. "Hey Nonam… We have company."

He was on the ground, running between the trees. He looked over to his right and noticed Carrie and Levi's figures between the trees. "We can handle them."

.

 **((Meanwhile, where they should actually be))**

.

Nathan and Lily were both running, soon stopping to when they reached what appeared to be a cave.

"I think this is the cave!" Lily said. "Maybe running head first without any consideration of the consequences really did help us in the end. Right Nathan?" There was no response. "Nathan?" She turned to look at him.

He was currently leaning against the wall of the cave, seemingly asleep.

She stared at him for a few moments. "Goddammit Nathan…" She mumbled to herself.

.

 **((Back with the map chase))**

.

Levi and Carrie were still running after the map. Iris and Nonam seemed to be gone at the moment. "Almost… there…" Levi said as he extended his arm. After it fell close enough, he jumped up and caught the map. "Got it!" He landed on the ground.

Carrie stopped running right beside him. "That was a close one…"

He nodded. "Yeah… let's start going." They both took one step when…

A sound of something snapping could be heard, followed by the sound of crack. The duo slowly looked at each other, before falling into. Levi lets go of the map before flying.

Someone walks by and snatches the map. "Thank you…" Elijah said. He takes a look at the map. "You two have fun there." He glanced up to see someone running at him.

Nonam had come out of the view of the trees and went to grab the map.

Before he could, Elijah ripped up the map in pieces.

This caused Nonam to stop running. "Why did you do that?"

"I've memorized it." He shrugged as he started running away.

Emile came out from behind a tree and ran behind Elijah.

Iris kept jumping from tree to tree in an effort to catch up with Elijah.

Nonam went to follow Iris, however…

"Pss… Hey Nonam!" Levi called out from the hole. "Mind getting us out?"

He looked down the hole, shaking his head. "Sorry, no time! I gotta go now!" He faces forward again and starts chasing after Iris and the other two.

"Dammit…" Levi mumbled.

.

Arti and Ricardo were walking around. "Do you know where we are?" Arti asked, looking around.

Ricardo shook his head. "I don't know."

He let out a sigh. "Great, we are lost." He glared at Ricardo.

He looked over at Arti. "Hey! Don't blame me! I followed you."

"You should have stopped me. "He replied.

"Fuck you!" Ricardo yelled out.

Arti sighed. "Shut up…" He mumbled.

.

 **((Inside the cave))**

.

Lily was dragging Nathan over into the front entrance of the cave. She glanced over at him. "Dammit! Wake up!"

He shook his head, still sleeping. "Just, five more minutes…"

She glared at him and slapped him hard. "I said up!"

This jolted him awake as he woke up. "Fine! I'm up!"

Lily let out a sigh, looking around. "Do you think this is the place?"

They were in a really worn out cave, but not naturally worn out.

.

 **((Outside, nearby Lily and Nathan))**

.

Ricardo walked over to Arti. "No! I will not shut up!" Arti got mad and pushed him, which made him fall. He, however, landed on a rock, which started to sink into the ground.

Because of that, a secret passage inside the cave was opened.

"There!" Ricardo said with a smirk. "I got us unlost."

Arti slowly started to walk into the cave. "All you did was make me mad enough to shove you."

He mumbled some profanity as he followed him into the cave.

.

 **((At the other entrance))**

.

Elijah was running towards the cave, having followed the map he memorized.

"We made it!" Emile called out, following behind him.

The two ran into the cave. Elijah stopped to glanced at something as Emile kept running deeper in to the cave. He was looking at a button that had a picture of falling rocks. He glanced up and noticed Nonam and Iris running towards them. "Convenient…" He mumbled to himself as he pressed the button. He then ran after Emile.

Iris landed on the ground from the tree. She was running towards the cave. She felt something and stopped Nonam from running.

"Hey!" He yelled out.

"Wait…" She mumbled.

Some rocks started to fall and blocked the two from running in.

Nonam looked at the entrance. "Dammit, our entrance is blocked off…" He glanced over at Iris. "Thanks, I guess?"

"Feels nice being appreciated for once." She mumbled, sitting down against the wall of the cave.

.

 **((Inside the cave))**

.

"Welp… they won't be following us." Elijah said as he walked towards the back of the cave.

Emile looks back. "You could have killed them…"

He shook his head. "They were smart enough. Let's not worry about that right now. We need to find this artifact…"

He slowly nodded. "Alright…" The two of them kept walking further into the cave.

.

 **((Further in the cave))**

.

Lily and Nathan were walking down the cave. "I think I see it!" She shouted as she ran towards it.

Nathan looked over to a wall nearby and saw it slowly open up. "Huh… Lily…"

Arti walked out of the secret passage. "We got this one in the bag!" He yelled out as he ran for the artifact.

Lily saw him running and started to run faster. "I didn't think there was another way in here!"

Ricardo ran out of the secret passage. "Dammit! We aren't the first ones here!"

She grabbed the artifact and looked at everyone who was in the room.

Nathan was slowly making his way towards the secret passage, which is something that Lily noticed, but ignored it. She started running back towards the entrance.

Elijah started running towards where Lily was.

She stopped upon seeing this and turned around.

"How are we going to get out? The entrance is blocked." Emile pointed out.

"Don't tell them that!" Elijah yelled out.

Lily kept running away. "Thanks for the tip, boys!" She saw the secret entrance again. "The other two had to get in here from there…"

However, while she was looking at the secret entrance… she was tripped and dropped the artifact. Arti tripped her and Ricardo caught the artifact.

"We got it!" Ricardo yelled out, running towards the entrance.

Arti nodded and followed him out.

Nathan blocked the exit. "Stop in the name of I don't want to lose!"

They both ignored him and ran right into him. He fell to the ground with the two of them running over him.

Lily sighes and picks Nathan up. "Why are you being useless?" They both run into the secret passage.

Elijah and Emile head for it, but it closes on them before they can reach it.

Emile stops walking and looks at Elijah. "Is this karma from blocking off the other team?"

He turned around and started heading towards the front entrance.

"Isn't that one still blocked?" Emile asked him. Elijah didn't answer, so eventually he followed him.

.

Ricardo ran out of the secret passage. "We've got this!" He the tripped on the rock from earlier. "Ah goddammit!" He mumbled.

Arti ran out and also tripped. "Goddammit Ricardo! One job!"

Lily jumped over them both and grabbed the artifact. "Thanks for holding it for us!" Nathan got out of the passage just as it closes. "We have it?" He asked.

She nodded and the two ran off.

.

 **((At the front entrance))**

.

Iris was holding a bunch of cards in her hand. She looked at them thoroughly. "Do you have a seven?"

Nonam looked over his cards. "Nope. Go fish."

She picked up a card and let out a sigh. "It seems I got a bust." She drops down her cards. "I got over twenty one."

Nonam looked at her for a few moments. "What…?"

Suddenly the wall behind them burst open and their game was ruined.

Elijah was standing where he had blocked off the cave.

Emile was right behind him, watching the entire thing. "How do you even manage this much power?"

"Let's go…" He mumbled as he ran after the two groups. Emile followed him.

The two who were thrown away slowly got up.

"Today just isn't a fun day." Iris said.

Nonam was kinda dizzy. "Tell me about it…"

.

 **((Back in the hole from earlier))**

.

Somehow this team also had cards with them. Levi was looking at his hand. They were playing blackjack and he was nine away from twenty-one. "Hit me…"

Carrie looked through her cards before shaking her head. "Go-fish."

Levi looked at her like she was crazy. "What?"

.

 **((Outside of the hole))**

.

Lily was running towards the start, trying to avoid Elijah. "Dammit!" She notices a hole and times her sprint so she can jump over it without making it look like she jumped.

"You can't outrun me!" Elijah yelled at her. Unfortunately he wasn't looking where he was going, so he fell into the hole. "Goddammit…" He mumbled.

Carrie smiled at him. "So nice of you to drop on by."

"Shut up…" He mumbled.

Lily finally returns to the finish line. "I'm here! And I have the artifact!" She yelled at Chris.

He looked around. "Where's your partner?"

She froze for a moment, and then quickly started looking around. "Nathan?"

He was off a little bit away, playing with a squirrel.

She seemed somewhat mad. So she walked over to him and dragged him back.

"And the winners are Lily and Nathan!" Chris shouted out.

Lily looked over at Nathan. "Nathan…? What are you doing with a squirrel?"

He looked at the squirrel and then back at Lily. "I named him Wilson."

She just looked at him, confused. "What…?"

"Everyone. In about half an hour, we will hold the earliest elimination ceremony." Chris said.

Lily looked at him. "What time is it?"

The host checked his watch. "Like two in the morning."

Arti arrived to the start, panting for breath. "I hate you…"

Chris simply smiled. "Thank you!"

.

 **((Later))**

.

Iris was leaning against a wall, waiting for Nathan once again.

He appeared after a while. "So, who are we going after this time?"

She thought for a moment. "Either Arti or Ricardo."

Nathan thought for a moment. "Well, since you didn't win immunity, we won't have enough… Arti and Ricardo will likely vote for you… Buuuut…" He thought for a moment. "I think I've got this covered."

.

 **((Later))**

.

Carrie was walking around. She saw someone walking towards her. "Who is it?"

It was Nathan. "Hello Carrie, I have a favor to ask of you."

She crossed her arms. "What do you want?"

He frowned a little bit. "I just think it's time to eliminate Arti and Ricardo… Spread what you told me."

She glared at him. "And why should I?"

"Because…" Nathan smirked. "After Iris is gone, they will come for you."

Carrie thought for a moment, without saying much.

.

 **((At the elimination ceremony))**

.

The tension was high, as Ricardo and Arti glared at each other throughout the whole thing.

Nonam let a sigh and looked at Carrie. "I do hope you are right with this being the best course of action…" He mumbled.

She slowly nodded. "I'm sure it is."

.

 **((Confessional booth))**

.

Carrie shook her head. "I was pretty much trapped in a situation I had to no control over. It sucks…"

.

 **((Back at the campfire ceremony))**

.

Chris was holding a plate with only nine marshmallows. "One of you is going home tonight." He grabbed the first two. "Since you both won immunity, you are both safe." He tossed them both one. They both caught them. "The next one goes to… Carrie…" He tossed her the third one.

She caught it and ate it.

"Elijah…" He tossed him the fourth one.

He caught it.

"Levi…" He tossed him the fifth one.

He caught it without looking up.

Chris looked at the five people who were left. "Arti, Emile, Iris, Nonam, Ricardo. You five haven't received a marshmallow yet. One of you, is going home… Nonam…" He tossed him the sixth one.

He caught it, before glancing at Arti and Ricardo.

"Emile…" He tossed him the seventh one.

He caught it and took a bite out of it.

"Iris…" He tossed her the eighth one.

Ricardo slowly looked over at Arti, giving him a glare.

Arti returned the favour.

"And the final marshmallow of the night gooooes to…" Chris trailed off.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Arti…" He said as he tossed him the final marshmallow.

He caught it with a grin. "That's what you get for trying to betray me!"

Ricardo stood up, glaring at Arti. "And you were planning on betraying me!"

He got up to fight with Ricardo. "You want to go?"

Ricardo went to punch him, but Chef grabbed him to place him on the boat. "This isn't over!" He shouted.

"Tsk…" Arti mumbled to himself as he walked away.

Soon, the boat left, leaving us with our final nine.


End file.
